Resolutions
by cultnirvana
Summary: Returning home after the end of the occupation, Ash and his friends attempt to put the past behind them and continue with their lives. Sakashipping (AAM) and loads of others
1. Chapter 1 Home Coming

_So, after god knows how long, I've finally gotten this fic to the stage where I am content with uploading it for everyone to read. This is the long-promised sequel to the first fic I began (though you don't need to have read it to understand what is going on here), something I am currently rewriting. I've been working on it since I finished the prequel, 'Let Love Be Your Energy', but after completing many fics in the mean time, it hasn't been until recently I was able to focus all of my fic-writing time to it. I'd actually been away from it for so long with the likes of 'Too Far?' that I've largely totally rewritten it from the form it took over a year ago. Hopefully than means it is much, much better compared to that old version._

_It takes place a few weeks after 'Let Love...' and is a drama/romance fic. It mainly deals with our heroes recovery from the events of the occupation, as well as other unsuspected surprises, and focuses upon Ash and Misty's blossoming relationship (which means there are more than a few scenes of moderate sexual content ). I don't know how many ships I have included, from sakashipping, rocketshipping, Brock and OC shipping, and about a dozen other couples, many of which are one-sided. I think every primary Pokemon ship, aside from Palletshipping, is represented, including non-heterosexual ones (so if those aren't to your taste, I'm warning you now). _

_ The plan is every few weeks to have a new chapter up, so if you are interested, make sure you have 'Author Alert' on (or I can email you if you want to know when a new chapter is up). I really hope you enjoy it; I've put more work into this fic than any of my others. I'm just praying it shows _:)

_This ENTIRE fic is dedicated to one of the people dearest to me in this entire world; Anysia. She's had to hear me go on about this fic more than anyone else, and is the only person to have read up to the point I'm currently at. The amount she has helped me with this fic, as well as keeping my often dwindling motivation and confidence up, has been amazing. A big applause goes out to her (if you haven't read her fics, I implore you to do so). Love you so much, Bri!!!_

_So, on with the show, and please R&R. _

**Resolutions**  
_by cultnirvana _

** Chapter 1 - Home Coming **

Ash felt himself being pulled away from blissful slumber by a caress upon his cheek. He tried to resist the call, but he knew it was impossible when he felt a moist, soft touch upon his forehead, and another upon his lips.

Slowly opening his weary eyes, trying to focus his blurred vision, he saw a welcome vision before him. Thick hair of the most sumptuous red cascaded over him, gently tickling his face with its ends. As his sight cleared a little further he saw that it framed a delicately shaped face with a milky complexion. One more, he felt contact upon his cheek, a tender touch that moved up around his temple, and then passing through his hair. His eyes unconsciously shut and a grin spread over his lips. This was definitely a great way to wake up.

His eyes flickered open once more, focusing his chestnut browns onto her aqua ones.

"Morning, Mist," he greeted quietly, unable to find his voice so close to waking.

"Morning, baba," she replied with such a sweet tone he felt his heart instantly leap. They had been together for over two months now, but just a simple sincere word from her could still affect him so deeply.

She kissed his lips again, this time allowing him to return the innocent embrace. She then, changing in a split second from loving to bossy, moved away, grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him from his bed. "Come on. Get up, lazy. Breakfast is nearly ready and everyone is already in the kitchen."

"Can't I sleep for a little while longer? I'm tired," he whined, trying to keep his position on the mattress.

"You're always tired. Now get up," she ordered. She attempted to pull him up once more, but again he barely budged.

"Don't worry. I'm getting up. Just give me a few minutes," he yawned, recollecting the sheet that had been disturbing in their battle.

He heard her sigh, the impatience and annoyance evident in her tone. "Okay," she gave up, "but you better be downstairs within five minutes or you'll get no breakfast."

"I will." He gave her one of his famous smiles, the expression making her blush slightly.

"See you in a minute, then?" she giggled.

"Yeah."

He watched her trace back across the bedroom and leave through the open door. She looked so cute with bed hair, wearing her water Pokemon-decorated pyjamas, the trousers of which hug baggily upon her hips. He didn't think they made anything that cutesy for someone of her age. It looked more like something a ten-year-old would wear, but then Misty had an obsession for anything that was adorable. She would go out of her way to acquire some new trinket that had no other purpose than to look cute. That was one of the many facets of her personality that fascinated him. On the outside she had such maturity and intelligence, but on the inside she was such a free spirit.

He couldn't believe that they were together, that he could call this wondrous young woman his own. And now that the occupation had ended, they were finally free to explore their relationship properly. Fighting in the war had put a dampener upon the start of their new intimacy. They hadn't had the chance to further both the emotional and physical elements of their relationship, and now they were going to make the best of their freedom. Ash couldn't be more thrilled about the possibilities that could perhaps present themselves over the next few months.

His mother had been overjoyed by the news of their newfound love, though it hadn't come as much of a shock to her. Seemingly, he and Misty were the last to realise that there had always been something between them. But it had created one drawback; his mother wouldn't allow them to sleep in the same room as they always had.

He looked around his bedroom. It had barely changed in the six years since he'd left home. He still had his many Pokémon toys, the same blanket, same carpet, same everything. But it wasn't until he had arrived home yesterday that the room, the whole house even, seemed...smaller, and his possessions childish. Over the past few months he'd grown so much and his perspective on life had altered irreversibly. The change he sensed in these familiar surroundings seemed to prove that fact.

The occupation had ended two weeks previously, one week after the revolt in Viridian. The death toll was impossible to guess, especially during that final week of fighting, but most Team Rocket members were now in prison, awaiting trial.

Ash, Misty and Brock had stayed in the city for that period, giving their reports to the authorities to aid in the preparation of the trials due to begin in a few months. Ash knew it wouldn't change what had happened or bring back those that had been lost, but he couldn't wait to see Nakamora and the others get what they truly deserved.

However, there was still no word of Giovanni, and Ash feared he would never pay for his crimes.

He thought back to that last conversation in the man's office. One line had been echoing around his head, permeating his dreams, since the words had been spoken:

_"However, one day we will be face to face again, I vow, and that time, I will not lose!" _

The thought that Giovanni would keep that promise, one Ash was sure he would, shook him down to his very core.

The possibility that the Ash had the ability to kill within terrified him, but it didn't stop him contemplating how different the situation would have been if he had just pressed that damn trigger a second earlier back upon the platform, or forced himself to fire in that office. Kiyoko would have still been alive and this whole situation would have been resolved. He wouldn't be spending every day of the rest of his life wondering when he would show up again...and which one of his friends he would kill next.

Ash tried to shake off the threatening veil of panic overtaking him. Things were over, for the moment at least, and that was something he was truly grateful for. He just had to keep reminding himself of that fact, and try to get his life back into some order.

He still had so much to do. He had just been sworn in as a Master trainer, but that was only one step in the future he had planned. Yes, he was what he'd always dreamed of being, one of the elite, but that wasn't enough. He had always told himself, "If I can just become a Master, I'll be happy," but now that he'd had a taste of that victory, he wanted to climb higher. He wanted to be the elite of the elite, the Master of Masters. It was going to be a few months until he had that chance, the League suspending all activities for at least a season due to the after-effects of the war, but he knew the time would come soon. And in the meantime, he was anxious to start training again. A Pokemon battle that wasn't a fight to the death would be refreshing.

He awkwardly moved himself to sit upon his bed, his legs hanging over the side. He looked down towards his left leg and at the white bandages that were wrapped around his wounds. The doctor had told him it would take another couple of months to heal, and until then he would need to use at least one crutch to ease the pressure upon it. But being who he was, that hadn't calmed his hyperness. He would still often take off without any form of support, minutes later cursing his actions thanks to the throbbing pain coming from his thigh. But he couldn't help it. The crutch slowed him down too much. He hated being held back.

He would also always bear the two scars left by those bullets, but instead of resenting them, Ash embraced the marks. They would serve to remind him in the years to come of those experiences that had altered his life so much, and the lessons they had taught him.

He pulled on his jeans clumsily, changed his T-shirt and made his way to the bathroom, placing a great deal of his weight upon that blasted crutch. He turned on the tap, cupping a handful of warm water in his hands. Spreading the clear liquid over his face, he felt it draw him out of his lingering weariness.

He ran his fingers over his dark skin, tracing along the scar that blemished his left cheek, one of the many reminders of the night Nakamora had tortured him and Misty. He lifted his shirt to study the numerous bruises and cuts that still decorated his toned chest and abdomen. Luckily, none of these were deep enough to leave serious scars and the only stitches he had required were on the bullet wounds. Misty was in a similar situation; the worst she had suffered was a deep cut at the back of her head, requiring five staples, and a mild concussion.

He pushed open the small bathroom window and lent upon its ledge, gazing out upon Pallet Town. The burnt-out buildings, fractured pavements, scarred homes... Every time he studied the damage of his homeland he felt a twang within his heart. Yes, most small towns and villages had suffered some form of damage, but he couldn't shake the thought that perhaps he was partially responsible for what had happened in Pallet.

He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the fresh morning, putting his troubles aside.

Ash descended the stairs and into the kitchen. Pikachu sat upon a booster seat at the table, contently snacking on an apple. Brock was, as usual, at the cooker, stirring a pot of what smelled like milky porridge.

"Morning, guys," he greeted.

"Pika/Morning," both of his friends answered.

He slowly moved towards Misty, placing his arms around her lovingly. "Hey, again."

"Hey." She kissed him lightly, holding her lips upon his for a long moment.

Brock and Pikachu rolled their eyes. They were happy for the lovebirds, but after months of this, it was beginning to get a little old.

"Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for a minute?" Brock asked sarcastically.

The two, still holding the embrace, looked towards the questioner. "Sorry," Misty replied. "It's just that now, with the war over, we can finally do couple things like normal teenagers," she turned to Ash, "like actually have an official date?"

Ash shook his head. "I can't believe we haven't even had a date yet. We really have to do something about that."

"Any ideas?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we could go out somewhere for some dinner. I'm sure my mum knows of a good place. Then maybe go to the cinema, or take a little walk in the park or the beach or something. It's really up to you. As long as it's us two, it doesn't matter what we do."

Misty giggled, gazing up into his eyes. "Exactly what I was thinking."

They kissed again, to which Brock and Pikachu could only smile. The couple had been through more than any of the other members of their little group, had been in more life threatening and emotionally damaging situations. They rightly deserved a little peace.

"Oh, honey. You're finally up," a chipper voice called.

Ash turned to see his mother enter through the back door, freshly cut flowers in her arms. "Morning, Mum." He sat down in the seat between Misty and Pikachu.

"Morning, sweetie," she returned, filling a glass vase with water from the tap, neatly arranging the bunch within it and placing it in the centre of the table.

Ash quickly traced his hand through the flowers, discarding violet, yellow and red blooms to select one with the most perfect sky blue petals. Smiling, he pulled it from the vase and handed it to Misty, making her blush.

"Breakfast's ready," Brock announced, ladling porridge into five separate bowls and setting each one upon the table in front of the human or Pokemon it was intended for. Both Ash and Misty instantly began to shovel the food into their mouths.

"Ah, kids," Brock sighed. "No appreciation at all. Ah, why do I bother?" He gave his two companions a dark glance, one they weren't shy about returning.

"Well, I'll say thank you, Brock," Delia told him as they both sat. "You're always such a help when you're here."

"Finally someone who recognises what I do for them."

In reply, Misty stuck her tongue out at him.

Delia couldn't contain a chuckle. The older her son and his friends got, the more immature they seemed to become. "So, what are you kids going to do today?" she asked.

Ash swallowed a mouthful of porridge. "We were going to head up to the lab and see how Professor Oak and Tracey are," he began excitedly before his tone turned somewhat downcast, "then we were going to volunteer to help repair some of the damage in the town."

Taking notice of his saddened state, she presented him with a warm smile. "Well, if you have any time to spare, there's something else you could do."

Everyone instantly ceased what they were doing, spoons laden with food paused halfway to their mouths. If she wanted them to do chores, they wouldn't be able to get anything else done. The last time they helped her, they were exhausted for days afterwards.

Delia studied their expressions for a moment, clueless, until she realised the reason for their reaction. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you kids to do any chores. I know you all need some down time." The group of four all exhaled a sigh in relief. "Do you remember Izumi?" Ash murmured a 'yes'. "Well, she moved back to Pallet Town a few months ago. I meant to tell you before, but with you qualifying to go up against the Elite Four, beating them," an obvious look of pride flashed over her features for a moment, "and then...everything after that, it slipped my mind."

Ash instantly perked up, a grin planting itself firmly upon his face. "Izzie? She's back?"

Delia nodded. "You two haven't seen each other for years, since her family moved away, so I told her that I'd get you to call her."

"That's great! Ah, do you have the number?"

"Of course, sweetie. I know I can be a little forgetful sometimes, but don't worry. I wouldn't forget something like that." She winked.

"Great. I'll call after breakfast."

"Who's Izumi?" Misty asked.

"Oh, she's an old friend. Her parents used to work for Professor Oak. When we were little kids we always played together until her family moved away."

"And she used to baby-sit you," his mother reminded, never failing to cause him embarrassment.

He blushed lightly. "Thanks, Mum," he said sarcastically.

"She used to baby-sit you?" Brock joked. "How much older than you is she?"

Ash thought for a minute. "By about...four years. God, she'll be about twenty now." Ash's smile widened and he began to eat faster. "I can't wait to see her."

"Ash, slow down. You don't want to choke," Delia tried to scold, but as usual it sounded too pleasant. "There'll be plenty of time to see her."

Brock turned from his bowl. "So, ah, Ash," he began, that old look returning to his face. "She's twenty, you say. Is she good looking?"

"Not again," Misty muttered, feeling an immense urge to tug on her friend's ear.

"I haven't seen her in over six years, so I have no idea. You'll have to wait and see for yourself."


	2. Chapter 2 Reunions

_Okay, a longer chapter this time. Almost 5,000 words (that's about the standard length for them in this fic). Oh, and because 'Let Love…' was written, and this had been started, before the Advanced Generation season, Misty never went home and has been travelling with Ash for the past six years. I'd love to use May and Max in a fic, but that will most likely never happen. Also, Gary is still a trainer. So, this could be considered slightly AU from about the sixth season (just before the end of Master Quest) on.  
  
A massive huggle once more goes to Anysia for just…well, being herself and for helping me so much over the past two weeks with some bad stuff. When my confidence crashes, you can bring me back up quicker than anyone. Another big thank you goes out to zephyrstar; we only know each other casually, but what you said helped me so much too, and the sombrero made me burst out laughing in work! (Note to the minuscule audience reading this; go read her fic 'Kajikamu' as well!!!) Hope you enjoy the little bit of Tracey-ness in this chapter (I promise there is more later on).  
  
So, to anyone actually reading this pedestrian piece of work, enjoy and please R&R. Also, thanks to those who've reviewed so far._  
  


*********  
  
**Chapter 2 - Reunions**  
  
*********

  
  
"Izzie!" Ash called as he hurried across Pallet's town square, cursing his crutch for slowing him down.  
  
"Ash!" a brown haired girl shouted back, making her way towards him.  
  
It had been less than an hour after he had phoned her. The excitement of a reunion (and for Misty and Brock, a meeting) had prevented any delay. And now, their hunger still satiated from breakfast, they were in the middle of Pallet, making the hastily arranged rendezvous.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she started, "God, it's so great too see you, Ash. I mean, I've seen you on the TV, but I didn't realise how big you'd gotten. Oh, god, you're taller than me."  
  
Ash's cheeks reddened at Izzie's over-friendly, but not unwelcome, greeting. "I'm not a little kid anymore, you know. I'm sixteen."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just hard to get the image of that short little kid out of my head."  
  
"You're not that much older than me," he laughed back. "Don't call me a kid."  
  
Izzie reached up and pulled off his baseball cap, ruffling his already messy hair. "Yeah, but I'll always think of you as a baby." She turned to the young woman who stood close to Ash, winking at him.  
  
Ash happily put an arm around Misty's waist. "Oh, this is Misty, my girlfriend."  
  
"Hi. It's great to meet you, Izumi," Misty said happily, slightly bowing her head.  
  
"Likewise," she replied in the same tone. "Oh, and call me Izzie." Breaking eye contact with the redhead, she leaned over and whispered into Ash's ear, "Cute. Really cute."  
  
"Believe me, I know," he replied quietly, causing Misty to give him a confused glance, unsure what the two were discussing.  
  
Brock concentrated upon the young woman in front of them. She was nothing less than glorious. Her short-cropped hair beautifully framed the soft features of her face, and her sun-kissed skin was emphasised by the ankle-length, white skirt and black fitted top she wore. And her amber irises…he was already lost within them.  
  
Forcing himself not to go into his usual 'girl-crazy' mood, he offered his hand to her to shake. "And I'm Brock, Izzie," he said, a little bit of his excitement betraying his control.  
  
_Oh no_, Misty thought to herself, recognising that all too familiar glint in her friend's eyes. _I've enjoyed months without this. Please not now. Please don't let him torture this poor girl._  
  
But instead of the instant rejection Misty feared, Izzie accepted his hand. "Hello, Brock," she said, gazing into his eyes. "Nice to meet you." The handshake lasted a little longer than normal, causing Ash to smirk and Misty to stare in shock.

*********

The group had spent hours at a small diner, talking about the times Ash and Izzie had spent together as kids, as well as him filled her in on some of the escapades their group had experienced over the last six years.  
  
"...Then he jumped into the river anyway," Izzie finished, recollecting one of Ash's past 'adventures'.  
  
Izzie, Misty and Brock broke into a fit of laughter as Ash turned to look out of the large window next to him, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Awww. Look. He's blushing," Misty jested, pulling on his arm.  
  
He took his attention away from outside and directed it towards Izzie, an awkward grin upon his face. "It's bad enough my Mum's always embarrassing me, but now I have you doing the same."  
  
"Well, it's fun," she giggled. Taking a sip from the straw of her drink, she turned towards the young woman at her friend's side. The girl was comfortably resting her head upon his shoulder. She was focused entirely upon Ash, her vision settled upon his face. Her stare seemed to draw his attention, the couple's eyes meeting and locking for a long moment.  
  
Izzie studied the two, the emotions they held for one another so evident in the simplest of actions. Even the motion Ash made to push a bang of hair from her forehead shone with devotion. She felt a slight pang within her belly, missing that form of affection, but couldn't help smiling. She'd never thought her naïve old friend could grow up to be so loving.  
  
"Don't worry," she heard Brock whisper next to her. "It's normal for them to space out like this. They just forget about the existence of the outside world."  
She turned her attention towards the young man, feeling her own cheeks pinken as their eyes momentarily crossed paths. "They are painfully cute, though."  
Misty leaned slightly upwards, placing a quick kiss upon her boyfriend's lips before noticing the audience they seemed to have. "Sorry."  
  
"You guys don't have to apologise," Izzie laughed before attempting to take a last suck of liquid through her straw, only causing a loud, unpleasant sound. "Damn. Finished." She began to stand. "Do you guys want some more?" The others all nodded yes. "No problem." She motioned to Ash. "Could you help me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the two left the table, Misty quickly swung herself into Izzie's vacant seat next to Brock. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Puzzled, Brock almost shouted, "What?"  
  
"'What?' What do you mean 'what'? We've been in Izzie's company for hours and you still haven't started drooling over her and I haven't had to drag you away yet. You're actually acting like a normal guy."  
  
"What…" he began, nervously, looking in the opposite direction. "…what's wrong with that?"  
  
Misty shrugged. "It's just not…you. This isn't the way you normally are around girls. You normally try too hard and end up getting shot down."  
  
"And maybe I decided to change my approach a little. I mean…I know we just met her, but I really think I like this girl and it actually seems like she's interested in me. I don't want to screw this chance up. "  
  
Misty sat back in the PVC-covered seat, a little shocked by her friend. She shook her head, attempting to drive her surprise away. "Okay…but please, I'm begging you…don't mess it up. She's Ash's friend and if you do, it could damage things between them."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It would be nice if you could have a little more faith in your old friend here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Brock. You just haven't exactly had…a good run of luck when it comes to girls."  
  
"Tell me about it," he laughed. "But you don't have to worry about me, Misty. I won't screw anything up. Remember…" His tone switched to a slightly patronising one, while he placed an arm over her slender shoulders. "I'm a big boy now. I don't need little Miss Bossy telling me how to interact with women. I have had a date or two in the past," he joked, receiving an elbow in the ribs for his efforts.  
  
At the counter, Ash and Izzie had just finished ordering the extra drinks and were now patiently awaiting their arrival.  
  
Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "So…what do you think of Misty?" he nervously inquired, praying for a favourable response.  
  
She smiled. She could feel the worry radiating from him. "I really like her, Ash. She's great. Smart, witty, caring and undoubtedly beautiful, but I don't exactly need to tell you that."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"And from the way she looks at you…she's absolutely besotted."  
  
Ash felt his attention fall to the surface in front of them, his grin expanding. "I know. I feel the exact same way about her."  
  
"How serious are you two?"  
  
"Incredibly serious. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
"You sound so sure."  
  
"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I'm madly in love with her, and she's in love with me, too. I couldn't have gotten through the last few months without her. She's a lifesaver…and I mean that literally."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He gave his wounded leg a quick glare. "You know about me getting shot?" His smile fell and he felt a lump settle in his throat.  
  
She instantly noticed his reaction. Despite the years they had spent apart, she could always recognise that look of despondency within his features. "Yeah, your mum told me," she voiced softly.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to push back the memories that were beginning to flow, giving up when it proved useless. He could see it all as if it was yesterday; the rain pouring down, flooding the tarmac street. The street lights barely illuminating the dark night. The hiss of the bullets as they passed by his ears.  
  
"It was when we, me and Mist, were running from a group of Team Rocket agents. I felt those to bullets rip into my leg and fell hard onto the road. I couldn't get up again and was losing so much blood I was beginning to lose consciousness." He hesitated. "I thought I was done for." The smile re-emerged upon his lips as he turned to look at Misty, laughing as he watched her slap Brock upon the forehead, an expression of pure annoyance decorating her features. What had the poor guy done now to offend her? "But she…she saved me. Didn't even care about the fact she could have gotten killed too."  
  
Izzie chuckled. Ash was literally beaming. "God, you haven't only grown up physically, but you're a lot more mature now as well."  
  
"That's what happens when you've been through some of the stuff I have. You're forced to grow up extra fast."  
  
"You okay?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
He nodded. "I've just got some things I still need to sort out in my head about what happened."  
  
"If you need to talk about it, you know I'm here."  
  
"I know. But don't worry. I'm getting through it. Again, Misty's been a saviour when it comes to that kind of stuff. She's supported me through everything."  
  
"I think I'm starting to see why you're so in love with her."  
  
The two stood for a few moments in silence, until Ash ventured the question he had desired to ask since that morning. "Where were you…when Pallet was attacked?"  
  
"I was in the same resistance holding as your mother," she replied. "When the rebels came to take her where Team Rocket couldn't find her, she asked me to come along as well." She shook her head. "That mother of yours. She's always thinking about others, never herself. She's such a saint."  
  
"I know," he answered proudly. "How did she hold up there? Was she okay?"  
  
"Again, all she did was help others. She did everything she could to help the resistance cell; cooked, darned clothes, helped tend to the injured. She was always occupied, partially due to her helpful nature, partially…to forget about the danger you were in." Her words provoked a reaction from Ash, his forlorn expression deepening. Izzie placed a comforting hand upon his. "She never cared about herself, never worried about her own life…but every time we heard news about you or your friends, I could see the panic and relief flow through her. That night, though…when it was announced on the television that you and Misty had been captured and were to be executed…I've never seen her like that before."  
  
Ash nodded. "I was so worried about her as well…scared that maybe Team Rocket would target her because of me."  
  
She watched his eyes close and shoulders hunch. She didn't wish to continue this line of discussion. It was affecting him too deeply. "Well, everyone's okay and it's all over now. So let's forget about it."  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed, looking down at his watch. "God, it's much later than I thought. We told Tracey we'd be at Professor Oak's lab by two and it's already after one." He took a quick glance around the diner, unable to find any evidence of the staff. "If they don't hurry with our drinks, we're gonna have to forget about it."  
  
"God, Ash worried about being late. What next?" she chuckled. "Don't worry. You have plenty of time and I'm sure you can be a little late."  
  
"Yeah." He sighed lightly.  
  
"Ah, by the way…you do know Gary Oak is back home? As far as I heard he got back a week ago."  
  
"I heard that too," he grumpily answered.  
  
"Isn't it going to be awkward up at the lab with the possibility of bumping into him?"  
  
He nodded. "But I'm not going to allow that to prevent me from seeing my friends."  
  
"Ah, Ash. When is it ever going to end between the two of you?"  
  
"He's the one who started it. And for a couple of years we were friends again. That all ended when I knocked him out of the League Championships. He just began acting like a bloody asshole again, and I didn't have anytime for that."  
  
Just as he finished, the tray of new drinks was finally placed in front of them. Izzie lifted it and cheerfully smiled at Ash, hoping to lighten the mood. "Come on. Let's get back to your friends. I wanna talk to Brock some more." She winked.  
  
"So, you like him?"  
  
"Well, he seems like a really nice guy. Really attentive," she told him as she headed in the direction of their table.  
  
"You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.  
  
With Misty quickly shifting back to her previous position and both Izzie and Ash regaining their seats, Izzie questioned, "So, Misty. You used to be the Cerulean City gym leader?"  
  
"Yeah, until I got fed up with my sisters and started travelling. Then I met up with these guys," she stole a glance at both Ash and Brock, "and it's been an adventure all the way since."  
  
"Have you taken part in many competitions?"  
  
"A few. I'm Alpha-Omega of the Whirl Islands and I've been seriously considering trying to earn a place in the Water League Championship. I just hope I'm good enough."  
  
"Of course you are," Ash commented. "You could wipe the floors with the majority of water trainers out there."  
  
"Hopefully we'll get to see in a few months when the leagues start up again," Misty returned.  
  
Izzie turned her attention to Brock once more. "And you're a Pokemon breeder?"  
  
"Yeah. I used to be a gym leader, too, but I just didn't have enough passion for battling. That's how we all met. After Ash 'beat' me, I decided to tag along with these two on their journey so I could learn all I could about breeding."  
  
"I know what you mean," she agreed. "I love training, but at the moment it's more of a way to help with the bills. I just have this desire to look after Pokemon, to help raise them so they can grow as healthy as possible. My parents are breeders, so I guess they've influenced me a lot. But I haven't had a lot of time lately to concentrate upon it."  
  
"Well, perhaps I could help you with your studies. I've specialised in breeding since I was fifteen. I even make a selection of foods. Every Pokemon is assured to enjoy at least one of my flavours," he bragged.  
  
"You must have a real talent."  
  
"I'd like to think so."  
  
"I'm gonna have to let my Pokemon try your food then," she said with a flirtatious grin.  
  
Giving each other a confused look, Ash and Misty shrugged. Taking another survey of his watch, Ash quickly finished the rest of his drink, motioning to Misty to do the same. "Hey, guys. Time's getting on and we have to call back by my house to collect Pikachu and our other Pokemon before we head up to Professor Oak's place." He and Misty stood. "Are you guys coming?" Ash asked the two opposite him, already knowing what their answer would be.  
  
"Ah, maybe we'll stay here for a little while. Get to know each other better," Brock said, not taking his eyes from Izzie's.  
  
Ash gave Misty a wink. "Okay. We'll see you at home, then."  
  
"And I'll see you for dinner on Thursday," Izzie replied.  
  
"Yeah. My Mum can't wait to see you again. Bye, guys."  
  
Ash and Misty rushed out of the diner, almost unable to hold back their laughter. "Oh my God," Misty exclaimed as soon as they got out onto the street. "She actually likes him. Usually within ten seconds of meeting a girl Brock either gets laughed at or slapped. She's tolerated him for hours."  
  
"Well, it isn't unknown for a girl to like Brock back. Remember Williamena, Temaku...and of course...Kiyoko."  
  
Misty hesitated for a moment, trying to forget the feelings the name roused within her, before answering, "He just better not blow it. Izzie's a really nice person."  
  
"So, you like her?" Ash asked, happily.  
  
"Of course. And hopefully she will spell the end of my ear-pulling days," she joked.  
  
"Let's hope so, 'cause that means we can have more time alone together with him occupied," he whispered, leaning in closer to her, pushing her backwards to lean upon the diner's brick wall.  
  
"That's cheeky of you, hoping to unload one of your best friends so that you can spend more time with your girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, but there are certain things I can get from you that I can't from him, like this," he said, before laying his lips upon hers. "And I'm sure you will benefit from it too."  
  
"Maybe," she giggled. "But right now we have somewhere to be."  
  
"Awww, okay," he reluctantly agreed. 

*********

Seconds after Misty rang the doorbell to Professor Oak's laboratory, Tracey opened the front door.  
  
"Pikachu!" the Pokémon cheerfully greeted.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said as he hugged Misty and petted Pikachu. "God, it's been too long."  
  
Ash grasped his hand. "I know."  
  
"Well, come on in. Professor Oak is out in the range at the moment, but he shouldn't be too long."

*********

The group sat in Oak's lounge, sipping at the tea Tracey had brought them. Luckily the lab had remained pretty much intact over the past few months, but Ash had noticed a reasonable amount of damage to some of the exterior walls, a few of which had crumbled all together. It seemed that almost every building in Pallet had been affected by the occupation, to varying levels. However, several other towns on the same scale hadn't been as badly damaged.  
  
"I noticed a bit of damage to the outside of the laboratory," Ash said softly.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we've got a good bit to sort out. Luckily we got off without much. The worst damage in Pallet was near the centre of the town. A few buildings will have to be torn down there due to structural instability."  
  
His guilt peaked again. What if the damage had been worse? What if someone had died? Would it have been his fault? Just as he prepared to speak, Misty seemingly read his mind, saying exactly what he was about to.  
  
"Well, we'll come up and help out a bit," she offered. "We've volunteered to help with some work in the town, but I'm sure we can spare time to help you guys, too."  
  
"Thanks." Tracey paused for a moment, placing his cup upon the table before them and staring down at his hands. "I was back in the Orange Islands visiting my folks when I heard about the take over on the news. And then I heard you guys were heavily involved in it...I couldn't believe it." He looked up, clenching his fists. "I just wanted to get back here and help you teach them a lesson, but the whole region was locked down, and the islands were preparing in case Team Rocket turned their attentions to us. I just wish I could have helped."  
  
"Trust me, Trace, you're lucky you weren't here," Ash told his friend. "Those two months were hell. I was glad to know that you were safe."  
  
Tracey smiled, but then lowered his head once again. "I watched every news report about the occupation, but I can only guess at how bad it was for you guys. I'm just glad you all got out okay."  
  
"We were lucky. A lot of good people lost their lives." Silence descended upon the group for a few moments. Misty, recognising the familiar forlorn look upon Ash's face, placed her hand on top of his. This slight gesture seemed to instantly calm his woes.  


*********

After checking the rooms on the upper level of his grandfather's house, Gary walked down the stairs. His grandfather had to be around here somewhere.  
Stepping into the kitchen, he heard voices coming from the living room. Walking over to the already open door, he pushed it a little more ajar and peered inside.  
  
_So, the hero has returned home_. Gary looked towards his rival, sitting upon the sofa with the girl who always seemed to be by his side, that damn yellow rat upon his lap.  
  
Taking his eyes away from the other room, he leaned up against the wall beside him, clenching his fists in fury. Part of him wanted to forget about the rivalry that had descended upon them six years before, to be able to regain the friendship they had once shared, but another part of him just wanted to show Ash the pain he had brought upon him. For years he had always been the superior of the two, the one whom everyone betted upon in competitions. And that was the way he liked it. But now there had been a reversal of fates. Ash had gained the rank of Master before Gary had even earned the right to challenge the Elite Four, and to top that off he wasn't just a hero to those who thought of training as a way of life. He was also the hero of the entire region, possibly of the whole world--the young teenage boy who had stood against an army and led a region to revolution.  
  
But not only was Ash famous, he also had devoted friends, something Gary had abandoned in his striving to become a Master. It seemed that Ash had everything Gary dreamed about possessing, and it pained him. He wanted to hurt Ash like he was hurting.  
  
He began to concentrate upon what the others were saying, returning his gaze to the other room.  
  
"So the two of you finally…"  
  
"Yes, we know. You're about the fifth person to say that," the girl said, cosying up more towards Ash. "Us two must have been the last to know how we felt about each other."  
  
_So, she's his girlfriend now._  
  
"How did it happen, anyway?"  
  
Ash turned to her, giving her a smile that made her blush. "She saved my life. After that we were no longer scared to admit that we loved each other."  
  
Gary watched as the girl placed her hand upon Ash's, giving it a gentle squeeze. So they weren't only a couple, but were in love. That was another dent to his self-esteem. He had had countless girlfriends himself, but none had looked at him with such an expression as she offered to Ash now. It was so soft, so loving and passionate.  
  
He studied the girl more closely. Misty? Wasn't that her name?  
  
He had never really taken any notice of her the times they had met before. He had never realised how…beautiful she was. Her eyes were bright, intelligent and soulful. Her red hair was vibrant, emphasizing her peaches-and-cream complexion.  
  
He could still read his old friend's feelings through his features, and could tell by the way he held her hand and gazed into her eyes that this girl was more important in his life than anything else.  
  
Then, perhaps, she was the key.  
  
What could hurt Ash more than to lose the one person he was utterly devoted to? If Gary could get her to fall for him, it would devastate Ash. Girls were always taken in by his charm. She'd be no different.  
  
A new voice broke his concentration. "Ah, hello kids," his grandfather greeted the others.  
  
"Hi, Professor," they returned.  
  
The older man showed both Ash and Misty the same smile he'd given Gary once he arrived home--one of worry, concern and pride. "How have you been? Glad to be back at home, Ash?"  
  
"You don't know how much, sir."  
  
"So, you want me to give all your Pokemon a little check up?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Ash. "They've been healed but have been cooped up in their pokeballs for so long that we think they need to spend a little bit of time just running about free. We felt that your ranch would be the best place for it. Also, we were wondering if you could give them a…an extra special check up."  
  
"You're worried in case there are any lingering affects from the battles you were in?" he inquired.  
  
This time Misty answered. "Yeah. We just want to make sure they're okay and, well, you guys," she ran her vision from the Professor to Tracey, "are the best to help us with that. Ash's mum's garden isn't really big enough for them all, and I don't think she'd be too happy if they started to eat her prize roses again." She finished her sentence with a light giggle that, for some reason, Gary found intoxicating. He forced the unwelcome smile from his face.  
  
"Certainly not. And it will be absolutely no problem." He turned to Pikachu, who was now crawling onto Ash's shoulder. "What about you, Pikachu? Are you going to stay here for a few days with us?"  
  
He shook his head, protesting. "Pika!"  
  
"No, Pikachu's going to stay with us, but he does need another check up," Ash laughed.  
  
"What about Brock's Pokemon?" Tracey inquired.  
  
Ash lifted up his backpack, opening the zip to display a number of pokeballs. "Don't worry. We have them with us."  
  
"Where is he anyway?"  
  
He smirked. "Ah, he's a little…occupied."  
  
Gary was started to grow bored of this oh-so-pleasant conversation. He pushed open the connecting door and waltzed into the room, his full attention focused upon his grandfather. "Hey, grandpa, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where do you want the grass-type enclosure moved to?"  
  
It was only then that he permitted his motions to acknowledge Ash and Misty's presence. "Oh, hello, Ash," he uttered without any emotion in his tone.  
  
Ash responded in the same way, turning his head away from his rival. "Hello, Gary."  
  
Seeing that Ash's interest was elsewhere, Gary offered Misty the same smile that had never failed in any of his previous conquests, centering his dark eyes upon her radiant ones. However, she simply returned a confused, and somewhat uncaring, glance. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Feeling the atmosphere in the room cool considerably, the three teenagers' faces bereft of any sentiment, Professor Oak motioned for them all to leave. "Well, we better get started so we can finish everything by dinner time." Their only response was a half-hearted grunt.

*********

"I had a really nice time tonight, Brock," Izzie said as she and Brock neared the entrance of her apartment. She leaned upon the doorframe and looked up into his dark handsome face.  
  
Brock moved closer to her, taking her hands in his. "So did I. Maybe we could do this again soon."  
  
Her smile widened. "Okay. How about you pick me up tomorrow morning and I'll show you around Pallet."  
  
He laughed. "Well, I actually know the town pretty well. I've been coming here with Ash for years."  
  
She gave him a somewhat cheeky glance. "Yeah, but you haven't gotten my personal tour."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So it's a date, then?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She stared into his eyes, seemingly waiting for something. Realising the reason for her pause, he slowly leaned his head down to the level of hers, narrowing the already fine space between them. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes, causing his to shut as well.  
  
But his mind was suddenly cast back to the last time he had been in this situation - that night with Kiyoko, just before she died. He hesitated, hovering mere inches from her lips, torn between desire and guilt.  
  
She reopened her eyes, a confused aspect clouding them. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to shake away the memory. He couldn't let what had happened in the past affect his chances with Izzie. "Nothing." He brought his left hand up to her face, lightly tracing his fingers across her soft cheek. He then leaned in again, this time gently placing his lips softly upon hers. She returned the pressure, drawing him into the kiss further, wrapping her arms around his neck. His mind went blank as he relaxed more into the embrace.  
  
After a few seconds, the kiss broke. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. Around ten?"  
  
"Ah, yeah," he responded, the veil of wonder that had overcome him making him feel slightly light-headed.   
  
She laughed at his reaction, amused by the effect that she had wrought. "Bye bye," she waved as she entered her apartment.  
  
Brock stood outside her door for a moment, still a little awed by her kiss. He lifted his head to gaze upwards upon the stars, grinning. "Thank you, Ash, man. Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Up

**Chapter 3 - Growing Up**

*********

Ash pressed the power button upon the TV remote, casting his room into almost total darkness. Nothing seemed to be able to hold his attention, and his mind was so alert sleep seemed impossible.  
  
He looked down to his little yellow friend, resting comfortably at the foot of his bed, snoring. He didn't like to be alone. He hadn't been alone for a long time, but with Brock still out, Misty in the spare room, and Pikachu sleeping, he had no one to distract his mind from reliving the hardships of the past few months. After the end he had felt a little more able to deal with his experiences, but there were a few things that were beginning to raise their ugly heads once more.  
  
He had the option of seeing a psychiatrist, but what could a shrink do that Misty couldn't? Anytime he felt weak, or had an emotional collapse, she could always help him through it. But, despite this, it all still hurt. The bodies. The deaths. The torture. He knew it always would, but he felt his mind gaining some of the stability it once had.  
  
The only things that fought to prevent that stability were those few questions that seemed to be plaguing him, through both his waking hours and his dreams. Was he responsible for the damage in his hometown? Did Giovanni perhaps target the town, hoping to punish Ash more than he already had? What if he did come back? What if more lives were lost because of his greed for power? Would Ash be responsible for those deaths?  
  
He could have put an end to the man's threat. He almost did. If he had fired that damn gun just a second earlier, or had been able to pull the trigger when he found the man in his office, his worry would all be over. Ash knew his mind wouldn't rest until he was sure Giovanni could hurt no one else, but he couldn't let this eat him up so much. Until that terrible day, he had to put his wonderings to the back of his mind. He couldn't let them rule him, couldn't allow Giovanni that victory.  
  
His bedroom door opened with a slight creak, allowing a flood of light to enter. He looked towards it to see a familiar figure, that of a young woman.  
  
"Ash. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Misty asked, her voice a whisper but slightly quivering with some emotion.  
  
He sat up. "Yeah, of course."  
  
Switching off the hallway light, she walked over to his bed as he watched, enthralled. Her body was mesmerising. He ran his eyes over her silhouette, hoping she wouldn't notice his study, following those long legs to the curve of her hips, waist and bust and to her hidden face. She had changed from the pyjamas she had been wearing that morning into a white sleeveless nightdress that barely hit mid-thigh.  
  
He reddened. Although she now normally covered up a little more than she had during her early teens, she had retained that habit of showing a little more skin than most her age. Despite enjoying this fact, he felt it was becoming too much of a tease, causing images to rise within his mind that he had to admonish himself for. "You look so cute."  
  
"Thanks." She climbed the ladder, crawling onto his bed. She moved to his right side - the opposite side to his wounded leg - and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
He stroked her red hair, making her coo softly. "What's wrong, baby?"  
  
She didn't say anything for a few minutes, her mind mulling over what to say. "I was just a bit lonely. I'm used to sleeping in the same room as you, and over the last few months in the same bed. I can't get used to sleeping alone. And I didn't exactly have that good a night last night."  
  
His concern immediately piqued. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I had a bad nightmare...Last night and just there now." She hesitated for a moment, closing her eyes momentarily, griping her fingers upon his t-shirt. "Well, more like bad flashbacks...of Nakamora torturing us...of you getting shot and me thinking I was going to lose you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash pleaded.  
  
"We were just having such a good time that I didn't want to spoil it. It's been a while since we could just sit back and laugh without being confined within so much stress."  
  
"Well, then, you should have come in last night if you were scared."  
  
She dismissed that thought with a shake of her head. "I was a bit worried about what your mum would say. She doesn't want us sleeping in the same bed in case we get up to anything." She sat up. "Maybe I shouldn't be here. Your mother has given me such hospitality before, I don't want to go against her rules."  
  
Ash held onto Misty's arm to prevent her from leaving. "Don't go. I want you to stay. Last night was really lonely for me too, and I had Pikachu and Brock with me. And…don't worry about my mum. If I tell her the truth, that we aren't...we aren't...you know..." He trailed off, a little coy.  
  
She giggled at his shyness. "...Making love."  
  
He lowered his volume. "If I tell her we aren't…making love, she'll believe me. She knows I can't lie to her."  
  
Misty relaxed in his arms again. "Good, 'cause I'm comfy here. And I feel a lot safer."  
  
"I know what you." They lay in silence for a few more minutes until Ash lent his head a little, trying to catch a better picture of her face with the soft silver moonlight. Her features were still forlorn, and there was a reflection of light just below her eye. He reached down to touch the area, wiping away the moisture he expected to discover there. "I wish the dreams would go away too," he comforted, hitting exactly upon her thoughts.  
  
"They will…at some point."  
  
He leaned down a little further, kissing her tenderly upon both her forehead and her glistening eyes. She felt her heart flutter at his embraces. The simplest of his motions could relax her so easily. She pulled herself upwards a little so that she could reach his lips with her own. In response, he felt himself automatically place his hand on the small of her back, bringing her slightly closer to him.  
  
The creak of the door sounded once more, again illuminating the dark room. "Ah, maybe I should leave you guys alone?" the two heard Brock ask as he casually supported himself upon the door's frame.  
  
The two quickly separated. Ash's blush deepened, but Misty just turned to Brock, smiling. "Don't worry, Brock. We're not up to anything."  
"I think I'll sleep in the other room, regardless. I don't think I could stand another night hearing the two of you smooching."  
  
"That isn't all we do, you know," Ash protested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he laughed sarcastically.  
  
With a mock-chiding voice, Misty rebutted, "Talking about smooching, it's almost two in the morning and you're just getting back now."  
  
"I'm three years older than you. I'm allowed to stay out late if I wish."  
  
"Well, how was your night with Izzie?" Misty asked with a suggestive tone.  
  
Now it was Brock's turn to blush. "Ah...er...it was nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Really nice. Er...I'll see you guys in the morning," Brock said as he awkwardly picked up his bag and quickly exited the room.  
  
"Sweet dreams," Misty teased before the door closed.  
  
As Misty lay down again, Ash shook his head. "Leave the poor guy alone."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's fun. Anyway, it's nice to see him happy again. The past few weeks he's kinda been walking around in a daze. I've been really worried about him. I don't think I've every seen him so quiet."  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's Brock, after all. And he knows we're here for him."  
  
She moved her ear to the centre of his chest, concentrating upon the rhythmic beating of his heart. They had known each other for so long, and were already months into their relationship, but his touch and embrace still affected her as much as it had the first time she had felt them.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Ash asked.  
  
"Of course. You've told me so everyday since that first night."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
She looked into his face with a stirred aspect to her eyes. "You can be so sweet sometimes. I have to keep reminding myself that you were once that little boy who didn't care about romance or love. Although, you do still act like him a lot of the time," she laughed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't worry. It's a compliment." She kissed him once more before turning to rest her back against his chest, pulling his arms to embrace her. "We better get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, finally feeling lethargy drift over him.

*********

Brock sat upon the bed in the spare room, pulling at the laces of his trainers before taking them off, throwing them down at the bottom of the bed next to his bag.  
  
His mind felt so...muddled. Everything had been going so well. He'd been having a wonderful day with this amazing woman he'd just meet. It had been the first time in weeks since he'd felt anywhere near some form of complete happiness. His memories of those months had never been so further from his mind.  
But then, just as he prepared to kiss her, something he'd been fantasying about every second he'd spent with her, that memory invaded his mind.  
Kiyoko.  
  
He wanted to do what she had told him, to move on with his life, find his true soul mate, but now, after feeling those memories flow back so abruptly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet. Kiyoko had died barely three weeks ago, and the pain he had suffered was still raw.  
  
He lay back upon the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, Kiyoko, what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I move on despite the fact that you told me too? God, we never even kissed, but I still kinda feel like I'm cheating on you somehow.  
  
"What am I going to do? I've never had much luck with women, but now it feels like this perfect girl has just landed in my lap. As far as I know, she could be the soul mate you told me about.  
  
"But…but it would be wrong to just lead her on, and later realise that I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I don't want to hurt her. And she is wonderful. I want to try to see if I could maybe have a future with her.  
  
"Damn it! Why couldn't I have met her a few more months down the line?  
  
"Oh, Kiyoko. What am I going to do?"  
  
After a moment, he let out a despairing laugh. "I'm really screwed up, eh? I'm asking a dead person for love advice. Guess I don't really know who else to go to. Neither Ash nor Misty have had much experience with relationships and they're both trying to sort out things for themselves. And, well, I can't exactly tell Izzie about this. So maybe you're the only one I can confide in. Or rather myself."  
  
He rubbed his hands over his face. "I can see I've got a long road ahead of me." He let out a sigh, no closer to a decision. At least sleep would permit him to forget about this new situation for a few hours at least.

*********

Delia pulled her brush through her reddish-brown hair, fixing it neatly away from her face with the usual clip.  
  
It was already nearing ten o'clock. She would normally be up much earlier but the past two nights had allowed her sleeping pattern to slip to late nights and late mornings.  
  
These days had almost seemed surreal to her with Ash and his friends back. She had always loved having them here. The house had seemed so empty since Ash had left on his journey, but had always come alive when they came to stay. But this time had felt so different, not only due to recent events, but also thanks to the fact that the three were no longer kids. Even after the few months they had been separated, the change within Ash, Misty and Brock was easily noticeable.  
  
She couldn't believe the way both Ash and Misty's relationship had blossomed. She had never expected that side of her son's personality. The way he treated her…devotion wasn't a strong enough word for it. And Misty. Delia couldn't have wished for better first girlfriend for her son. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for the young woman.  
  
She left her bedroom, preparing to make her way down the corridor, when she saw Brock emerge from the spare room, already dressed.  
  
"Morning, Mrs K," he welcomed as he made his way past her and began to descend the stairs.  
  
"Morning, Brock."  
  
"I'll see you later, I have to meet Izzie in a few minutes."  
  
"Did you get some breakfast?"  
  
"No, but I'll get something when I'm out."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye," he waved cheerfully.  
  
Confused as to why he would be in the room meant for Misty, she continued in the opposite direction as he had travelled. He must just have been talking to her or maybe waking her up. He was always looking out for his younger friends.  
  
Knocking lightly upon the door, she called the girl's name, receiving no reply. She turned the handle, looking into the spare room. Misty's belongs were still there, but Brock's rucksack sat next to them.  
  
Shutting the door and opening the one opposite, she examined her son's room.  
  
There she was, curled up in Ash's arms.  
  
She didn't know what to think. They had agreed to her request to sleep in separate rooms, despite Ash's initial protests, but now…  
  
She left the room quickly, already trying to figure out a way to approach this subject with them.

*********

Ash, Misty and Delia sat quietly around the kitchen table.  
  
Misty ate the last spoonful of her cereal, got up and placed her bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna get ready for the day. I'll be back in a few minutes." Before she left, she gave Ash a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
With Misty away, Delia knew this would perhaps be one of the few opportunities she would have alone with Ash. It was awkward enough to bring up such a topic with him. She didn't wish to complicate the situation by having Misty there as well. She had to discuss this with him now. She took a final sip of her tea in preparation. "Ah, Ash. Could we talk for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Mum," he spoke cheerfully. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, when I came into your room to…" She couldn't tell him that she had been snooping around. "…to wake you up this morning...I noticed that you and Misty were sleeping in the same bed. I don't want to pry into your private life, it's just that if the two of you are..." What was an appropriate word to use without being too candid? "…involved, I'm not really that comfortable with it happening here."  
  
"Eh?" Ash asked, confused as to the line of his mother's questioning.  
  
She didn't enjoy having this kind of conversation with her sixteen-year-old son, and he wasn't making it any easier for her. He could be so dense sometimes.   
  
"Ah, I don't mind it if you are, but I don't really feel comfortable with the two of you...ah...being...intimate...here, in this house."  
  
"What do you mean, Mum?" After a few agonising seconds, Ash finally clued in. His face turned beet red. "Oh. Ah, Mum, we've, eh, never...you know..." He lowered his voice, and looked down at the table, examining the intricate scratches caused by years of use with incredible interest, embarrassed to look up into his mother's eyes. "...been intimate. She, ah, spent the night in my room, 'cause, well, it's just...ever since we got together we've slept in the same bed together. With everything that was happening, being near to each other always helped. You know, for comfort."  
  
"Oh," Delia replied, a little relieved, finally letting out the breath she seemed to have been holding for an eternity.  
  
"And about, ah, 'it,'" he ventured, unsure if he needed to continue. "We're gonna wait for a little while. We're not ready yet."  
  
"Yet?" An element of worry re-emerged within her voice.  
  
Ash let out an embarrassed laugh, still studying the table. "Well, if you want grandkids, we kinda have to."  
  
Delia was taken aback. He sounded so certain. "Are the two of you that serious?"  
  
Ash raised his head for the first time in several minutes and looked straight into his mother's eyes, a newfound confidence reflected within his own. A smile came across his lips. "I know we are."  
  
From the emotion she could detect within his eyes, Delia could tell that he believed every word he spoke. She had never seen him so sure of anything before, nor so passionate. She smiled back at her son. "I knew that you were both in love, but I didn't realise how far it went. I'm glad, Ash. She's a great girl. You know I care a lot about her."  
  
"I really love her, Mum. I think I have for years." Ash's smile momentarily disappeared, an aspect of anxiety clouding his previous joyous expression. "If it wasn't for Misty...I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few months."  
  
She nodded, placing a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "I can see that. She seems to be the only one who can lift the veil of depression I feel over you sometimes."  
  
Ash didn't bat an eyelid at this. His mother always saw right through him, and he was sure she could tell that he still had many issues to work out within him.  
She didn't want to bring up the topic, but she had avoided it for too long already. They couldn't keep glossing over it. The two had always discussed everything with one another. "I…was so worried about you. I didn't want to wake up some mornings because I was afraid of what might have happened over the night. Sometimes when a person gave me a certain look…I was sure they were going to tell me that you were..."  
  
Ash nodded. "I know what you mean. I was so scared that they would target you because I was part of the resistance movement."  
  
"You weren't just part of it, Ash. The rebels that I spent time with thought of you as their leader. I'm so proud of what you did." She reached forward and took his hand. However, he pulled it away.  
  
"I didn't have anything to risk by joining the resistance. Team Rocket would have killed me anyway because I was a Master. It was probably safer for me."  
"That doesn't lessen the good you did. You gave the people a hero in a time of despair. You shouldn't deny that."  
  
"It's just that I worry that because…of what I did…" The words refused to come out. He just looked down at the kitchen table again, and began to fumble with his fingers.  
  
He wanted to tell her how frightened he was. That, because of what he did, at some point in the future Giovanni could exact his revenge by hurting someone that he loved. How he wished he had fired that gun a second earlier. But he was petrified of what she would think of him if he told her the full truth.  
  
He sighed in relief when Misty came back into the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence that had previously reigned. Ash quickly stood, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "Ah, mum. We'll be back in a few hours, okay?"  
  
"O-okay," she answered, a little confused at his suddenness.  
  
Ash hurried out of the back door, pulling Misty along with him, before leaning against the outside wall, letting out a suffocating breath.  
  
Misty raised her hand to tenderly touch his cheek. "Ash, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just…I'm still scared."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About…about something that happened that last day."  
  
Misty looked down for a moment, and then came up closer to him, resting her forehead against his. "When you nearly shot him?"  
  
Ash fearfully raised his head to look into her eyes. They had never talked about this. He was unsure if she even knew the full truth. However, as he stared into those aqua orbs, he did not see what he expected to there. He thought that she would be ashamed of him, but all that was there was her usual understanding softness.  
  
"I feel terrible about the fact that within me I may have the capability to kill, but at the same time…I can't get to sleep at night thinking that one day he may come back…and that he could kill someone that I love." He paused for a moment, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes. "If he killed my mum, or…god, if he killed you…it would all be my fault, wouldn't it?"  
  
She stroked his cheek with a finger, trying to calm him a little. "Ash, it wouldn't be. If something happens in the future…if he kills someone else…it will solely be his doing, not yours."  
  
"But if I had of killed him-"  
  
She pulled the finger from his cheek to his lips, preventing him from speaking. "It will be none of your doing," she quietly ordered, before continuing. "And…you shouldn't feel ashamed of wanting him dead. He's a mass murderer. He has ruined the lives of so many people and almost destroyed Kanto. There is nothing wrong with wanting him to pay for his crimes."  
  
His shock still evident, he uttered, "I thought you'd look down upon me for feeling that way."  
  
She shook her head. "Of course I wouldn't. I couldn't. Ash, when we ran into Nakamora in the HQ, I couldn't control myself when I first hit him. If you hadn't held me back…I don't know what I would have done to him." Her quivering voice broke into a bitter tone. "He beat and tortured us, almost killed us. We still have the scars he gave to us. At that moment, all I could think of was how much I wanted him to feel that same fear." She hesitated for a moment, forcing herself to be strong. Ash was the one needed who needed support, not her. "When someone puts you through such…such…pain…there is nothing wrong with feeling that way."  
  
Her words seemed to relax him. How did she have such power to do that, to sooth him so easily? Every word she had said, every emotion she had put across made so much sense.  
  
She kissed him lightly upon the lips. "Do you want to talk more? We can go sit down somewhere and speak about anything you want to," she offered.  
  
He took a few deep breaths. "I'm okay now."  
  
She wished to discuss the topic further, to really expand upon some of what they had already, but she wasn't about to force him. He would come to her when he was ready. He always did.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Happy to see the melancholy pass from his eyes, she grabbed his hand as they began to walk along the path that lead out of the back garden. "I don't know, but I'm sure we can find something. We finally have a little time alone without Brock or Pikachu about, and I want to enjoy that." 


	4. Chapter 4 Progression

_Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. Thanks to a multitude of problems, concentrating on journalistic writing for my website, Raging Otaku, as well as Dreamweaver being a royal pain, I haven't gotten the chance to upload. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. _

**Resolutions**

_Chapter 4 - Progression_

*****************

Brock dug his toes into the white, slightly damp sand. The salty sea air intoxicated his nostrils, invigorating his fatigued senses and easing his unsettled psyche.

They had just spent another day in each other's company, never boring, always seemingly in perfect synch. It had been such a long time since he'd felt so drawn to someone, and he couldn't recall an instance when the person he was with appeared to sense that same magnetism. Yes, he had had a few short-lived relationships in his time, but he had never felt so close to someone after barely a day of contact.

Izzie was like no one he had ever had the pleasure of encountering. She was carefree, open-minded, and her bubbly personality was so infectious. Every time she smiled at him, he could feel the corners of his own lips curl upwards.

He had also detected traces of a slightly more serious aspect to her personality, a devotion to those she deeply cared about. Despite her and Ash's long and distant separation, she still regarded the kid in the same terms Brock did; as an adopted brother. She had asked more than a few questions about his wellbeing, both his physical and metal health. All Brock had been able to reply was that, as long as he had Misty by his side, Ash would be able to withstand anything. It was the honest truth.

This had also provoked more questions from the young woman seated beside him. She was more than a little curious about this girl in Ash's life and their fledgling relationship. It reminded him of a few inquires Ash's mother had made about the couple, however, without the same worry and trace of jealousy the elder woman appeared to experience. Regardless of how she loved Misty, Mrs Ketchum was obviously a little apprehensive over the fact that her somewhat naïve son was in a serious relationship with an older girl, and had already been affected by Misty replacing her as the most important person in this world to him. But Izzie held none of these same doubts. She was more focused upon striking up a friendship with her 'brother's' beloved. As she had told Brock, anyone so important to Ash instantly became someone important to her. He wondered if her words applied to him as well.

"I love this spot," Izzie spoke, breaking Brock's own musings. "I used to sit down here as a kid, watching the waves roll back and forth, the shooting stars racing across the sky-" Izzie drifted off for a moment, just staring into the black and silver oblivion of the heavens, emblazoning her consciousness with the position of every distant twinkle. "But of course I used to think they were U.F.O.s full of Clefairy or something," she laughed. "I guess I've always been a bit of a dreamer."

He took his eyes from the amazing view above him to the even more spectacular beauty sitting a mere metre away. Her ever so slightly tanned skin was illuminated by the warming glow of the crescent moon. He yearned to touch her like he had the night before - touch her cheek with his hand, place his lips upon hers - but his conscious was holding him back as it had threatened too then, as it had all day. Each time she had come close to him he had almost jumped with terror. How could he feel so close to someone at the same time as feeling so awkward?

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm here with a wonderful woman who is actually paying attention to me, in one of the most romantic settings I've ever seen, and I can't get comfortable. Brock, wise up!_ his mind almost screamed. _Yes, you're sensitive after Kiyoko, but you can't live in the past. She told you to move on, moron, that you weren't soul mates..._

_...But then that's easier to say than do._

Izzie closed the small distance between them, leaning her head upon his solid shoulder. He took a deep breath.

_I have to go for it. I'm not letting this chance go. God knows when I'm going to get another one._

He forced himself to place an arm around her, pulling her in even more. After a few seconds, he felt his anxiousness drain away little by little, and began to relax in her presence.

She allowed a soft, contented sigh escape her lips. "I love being with you, Brock." She turned slightly to gaze into his eyes, a slight trace of red decorating her cheeks. "It's been a long time since I've felt this close to someone. And I can't believe that I feel so connected to you after such a brief time."

Brock felt his mouth fall open slightly. She was so open with her emotions, so unafraid to express her innermost feelings. How he envied her freedom.

Her chestnut orbs were still focused upon his, once again awaiting a reaction from him. He had to give her a response. And not just any reply. He had to tell her the truth. "I...I know what you mean."

Her tentative smile relaxed into a confident one as she moved her body a little closer to his, settling her back against his chest. He let his arm drop from her shoulder and clasped both of his hands together around hers.

"This is so comfortable. I'd almost forgotten how being held by someone could feel."

"How long has it been since you were in a relationship?"

"Over seven months. My last boyfriend cheated on me so...I ended things." After a moment, she asked, "What about you? When was your last relationship?"

"Oh, over a year ago. I...I liked someone not that long ago but..." He shook his head. "It didn't go anywhere."

"I'm glad it didn't. Or we wouldn't be sitting here tonight," she spoke softly.

"Yeah." On impulse, he pulled her a little more into his body, and with the slightest touch of a finger, angled her chin upwards so he could place a tender kiss upon her lips.

He sensed what felt like a bolt of electricity flow though his body, making every limb and digit tingle with the most delightful sensation. Desiring to feel more, he increased the pressure up her lips, something she instantly returned. At the same moment, they both parted their mouths, allowing the other to explore freely with their tongues. With a caress from her slender fingers upon his cheek, Brock could feel all concerns, all worries past in their entirety from his mind. All he knew was her and how this kiss felt more passionate, more intimate, than any he had shared before.

She slowly took her lips from his and settled back into their gentle embrace. That giddy warmth still resided in every inch of his being and he had to force his leaden eyelids open. How could she be making him feel so much already? He had fallen in love suddenly before, so many times, but what he felt for Izzie almost seemed to surpass those previous emotions. Why was he falling for her so hard?

"What are you thinking about?" she almost whispered, bringing one of his hands up to her face so she could kiss his fingertips.

He sighed at her delicate touch. Minutes before he had been wary of being next to her. Now he didn't have the power to move an inch from her. He just wished to stay with her like this forever. "Just about...how perfect this is," he forced. She was laying her heart open to him, he had to do the same.

His words received the response he wished for. She closed her eyes and then with her own arms pulled his tighter around her. "When I'm with you, I forget about everything that I've been through in the past few months, about all those old disastrous relationships I've had. My mind feels so clear and settled."

Brock contemplated his old mind. Yes, the confusion and fear that had been troubling him was still there, but had receded, leaving only those feelings of contentment at the forefront. "It's...it's the same way with me."

He lent forward, seizing her lips once more, addicted to the feeling it roused within him.

*****************

Brock turned the key in the lock and pushed open the front door to allow Izzie to enter the Ketchum residence. After a moment of battling with his untied trainers, wincing at the irritating pain the sand between his toes was causing, he took her hand as they both made their way into the living room, stopping at the threshold.

They both had to suppress a laugh as they noticed Ash and Misty sitting next to one another upon the sofa, eyes focused upon the television, a slightly annoyed scowl on their faces. Pikachu sat in-between them, seemingly half entertained by the conflict going on between the couple, half preparing himself for the possibility that a thundershock would be needed.

"Okay, okay, so we've finally agreed on where we're going," Misty said, clearly exasperated. "Now we need a day?"

"Well, what about tomorrow night?" Ash questioned.

"Tomorrow's Thursday, idiot. Sure your mum had planned to make us all a special meal with Izzie coming over."

Ash awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Forgot about that. I can never remember what day it is."

"You can never remember much of anything," Misty muttered under her breath, purposely loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey," he protested, hitting her arm with his fist, not hard enough for it to really hurt, but with a force she would really notice. He instantly regretted the action. A set of circular brown eyes from below and a pair of aqua ones from the side gave him a dangerous glare. "I'm not THAT dumb," he protested.

"Yeah right," she teased.

Still watching from the doorframe, Izzie quietly asked Brock, "Do they often fight like this?"

He nodded. "They always have. One minute they are slagging each other off, the next they are all lovey dovey. Just their way of showing how they feel for one another, I guess."

"Well, then, what about Friday night?" Misty began again. "That's the traditional date night."

Ash wasn't going to let her insults just fade from his mind. If she was bent upon pissing him off, he could do the same. Replacing his scheming expression for an apathetic one, he answered. "Yeah, but there's some good programmes on TV that night."

That got her attention. "You mean you're gonna give up a date with your beautiful girlfriend just because you don't want to miss some animé."

"You watch it too," he calmly replied.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't give up a date over it." The anger in her voice was increasing with every word. He knew this was dangerous, but with danger came fun. "Anyway, we can get your mum to tape it for us."

"I suppose," came his half-hearted response. And then, as expected, he felt a hard thump upon his bicep, one much more powerful than he'd given to her. Misty didn't know the meaning of holding back. "What was that for?!" he angrily put, rubbing his tender flesh.

"For putting TV before going out with me," she pouted.

"You know I was only kidding." That was the closest he was committed to giving her an apology.

"When it comes to you and TV, it's hard to know whether you're being truthful or not. You watch so much of it."

"Only when I'm home. Most of the time I go for weeks without being near a TV," he argued. "I like a little rest and relaxation when I'm here."

Despite the fact Brock was supremely enjoying this, he knew he had to stop the bickering before it turned into the normal wrestling match, complete with Pikachu's famous light show. "What are you too fighting about now?" he interrupted, while Izzie chuckled at the pair.

Misty sighed. "Oh, just about Ash caring more about TV than he cares about me."

"I told you I was just winding you up," he complained.

The scowl falling from her face, she turned to look at her boyfriend, presenting him with a soft smile. "I know, I know."

"God, you guys still act like you're twelve," commented Brock.

"So, what date number is this?" Izzie inquired excitedly.

Ash felt that annoying head itch return. "Ah, number one. Kinda haven't had a chance before this."

"Oh, damn!" Misty exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't have anything decent to wear."

"I'm sure you have something."

"Ash, all I have are cut-off shorts and baggy jeans, all of which are a little worse for wear. I'm gonna have to get something new."

"If you need any help, I could show you around some of the stores in Pallet," Izzie offered. "Well, one of the two clothing stores but...you know what I mean."

Her eyes twinkled at the invitation. "Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a trouble?"

"Of course not. We could even have a little bit of a girly day out."

Misty cheeks were beginning to ache under the pressure of her joyous smile. "That'd be great. Thanks, Izzie."

"No problem. Then we can come back here and tuck into the delicious dinner your mum's gonna make us, Ash. I haven't sampled her home cooking in a long time."

"Where is your mum anyway?" Brock chipped in. "It's not even midnight yet."

"In bed. She said something about going to bed too late over the past few days and that she wanted to get back into her normal routine. You know the way she is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I better head back," Izzie informed them. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Night night, Izzie," both Ash and Misty called happily as she and Brock walked back into the hall.

"You've been hoping to find an opportunity to get Misty alone, weren't you?" Brock asked, once again feeling proud of the fact she was so determined to become a part of the group.

"Well, I just really want to make friends with her. And that's doubly important now in regards to what is developing between us." She offered him that winning smile of hers.

All Brock could do was nod. "Well, until tomorrow morning."

This time she initiated a kiss, keeping it a little softer and slower than those they had shared at the beach. "Night," she uttered, her eyes still closed.

"Night." Opening the door once more for her, he watched mesmerised as she skipped down the garden path, turning occasionally to look back towards him. After a brief moment, she reached the path's end, unlatched the gate of the white picket fence and continued out onto the street where she strode out of his vision.

Brock made his way back to his friends who, fight now forgotten, lay cuddling upon the sofa, Pikachu happily perched on top of them.

When Misty saw him return, her interest instantly peaked. "So, did you have another good day?" she harassed him, winking for effect.

He felt the temperature in his cheeks rise to boiling point. "Yeah, it was great." He threw himself into the soft chair next to the occupied sofa.

"Come on. You can tell us more than that?"

Brock turned to Ash, hoping for some reprieve, only to realise he was just as curious. Understandable; it was one of the young Master's oldest friends he was dating.  
"It's...we're...I...I really like her, and I think she feels the same way," he awkwardly replied, finding the white expanse of the ceiling incredibly interesting. Why couldn't he just tell his two closest friends of the feelings he was developing for this amazing woman?

Being careful where she trod, Misty sympathetically asked, "Are you okay? I mean...after Kiyoko. Are you...over her?"

She hit the nail right on the head. That was why he was holding back from his travelling partners, and from Izzie. He was worried that if he was too open, and he screwed up his relationship with her due to the fact he hadn't fully gotten over the past, it would just make things much worse.

"Brock?!" he heard Ash call, trying to catch his distracted attention.

"Er? Ah, sorry. But, don't worry, guys. I'm fine," he told them as much to convince himself as his friends. They seemed to accept his words. "So, what have you both been up too, besides arguing?"

"Not much. Just relaxing, watching a few movies," replied Ash.

"Anything good on?" He didn't even know why he was asking. He knew his attention would be far from the flickering display before him.

Was he over Kyoko? If the memory of her was serving as a wedge between him and Izzie, then, on some level, he wasn't.

*****************

Misty and Izzie browsed the racks of one of the few clothes shops in Pallet, quickly studying every item of clothing they found, giving barely any a second glance.  
"So, what style are you looking for anyway? A dress? A skirt and top?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Just anything. I want something quiet feminine, but not overly so. Not really formal. We're just going out for dinner and a movie, not anywhere expensive."

Grimacing at a particularly revolting string-vest top, she asked, "How much can you spend?"

Misty opened up her bag, examining the notes haphazardly stuffed into her purse. She sighed. "I only have about ¥10,000, so not too much."

"Pallet isn't exactly the best place for clothes shopping. It's a pity you don't have anything that would suit."

Misty giggled. "I know. But when we were travelling, all I cared about was wearing a pair of jeans; just something comfortable and warm. So I don't actually have any skirts or dresses. The only thing I have is a kimono, but Ash has already seen me wearing it and I think it's just a little too dressy."

"I would say so," Izzie laughed back.

She sighed. "A lot of these clothes are nice but...I want everything tomorrow to be...perfect."

After a few moments of continuous searching, Izzie looked up at Misty, a grin clear upon her lips. "So, your and Ash's relationship is really serious?"

"Very serious." Misty blushed slightly. "He's my soul mate."

She smiled even more, easily able to see how committed this girl was to her old friend. "So, in other words, marriage, kids, the whole lot?"

"Definitely." She paused for a moment, looking down a little disheartened. "You probably think we're too young for that. I know a lot of people do."

She shook her head. "No way. I think that's wonderful. I hate that attitude some people have, that you can't truly fall in love until you've been hurt or that you should experiment more before settling down. That's all rubbish. There is absolutely nothing wrong with people finding their soul mate when they are still young."

Hearing her own views being spoken so fervently by another person, Misty suddenly felt empowered. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I say when you find love, you should seize it and not let it go. Too many people allow the true love of their lives to slip though their fingers as they are told by society to sow their wild oats or whatever. Then they end up settling ten years later with someone they only have a fraction of the emotions for. People shouldn't settle for just anyone!" Realising that she was becoming a little over-passionate about the topic, she took a quick glance around the store. A heavy blush spread across her cheeks as she realised that everyone was staring at her.

Both girls broke out into peals of laughter at the situation, causing more confused stares.

Misty expressed a slight uneasy giggle. "Sorry. I guess I can get a little vocal about some things."

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot."

"Definitely a lot, and that's not something you should apologise about. But, that whole settling down thing... You sound like you've know a few people who have done so."

Misty paused for a moment, before turning her attention back to Izzie. "Actually, I nearly did...a few years back."

"You did?"

Misty nodded. "It was back when I was only starting to fall in love with Ash, when he could only think of me as a friend. I thought that maybe he'd never be able return the feelings I had for him, so, when another guy, someone who I always thought would be the man of my dreams, asked me to marry him, I almost accepted."

"Oh."

"I guess that's why people do settle. If they can't be with the person they want to be with, they would rather find another so they don't live the rest of their lives alone."  
Izzie nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I don't think this guy really loved me. I think he was maybe thinking more about his sister than us. He really cared about her and wanted to give her a big sister."

"Does Ash know about what happened?"

"He knows that the guy wanted me to stay with him, but I didn't quite get around to telling him about the proposal. But it was about five years ago anyway. And, believe me, I'm glad I didn't fall into that trap so many people do."

"Best to endure more pain and aim for the sky than being content with what you don't truly crave."

"My sentiments exactly.

"So, you and Brock seem to be getting pretty close. Two dates in two days."

Izzie instantly ceased her searching, clutching onto the red sweater in her hands. "Yeah, it's going great," she said dreamily. "I really like him. But..." she began, a confused countenance clouding her face. "...but...I don't know if I'm reading things right or not. It just seems that he's somewhat holding back, you know, like he doesn't want to get too involved. Some times when I've tried to get closer to him, asked him about some stuff...he withdraws a little."

"That's strange. Usually Brock can't keep his hands off girls." Suddenly the possible reason dawned on her. She was going to have to have a little talk to Brock when she got home. "But maybe..." she trailed off, wondering whether she should tell her.

"But what?"

She had to say something. It was best to. She didn't want Brock to possibly break this woman's heart. "Well, during the occupation, he and a woman named Kiyoko became quite close. But..." Misty still found it a little difficult to talk about her. "She...died when we took over the Team Rocket HQ. Maybe he still has feelings for her. It only happened a few weeks ago."

Izzie's confused expression softened into one of sadness and concern. "Oh. Poor Brock. Maybe I shouldn't push him."

Misty shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be okay. As far as I know, nothing ever happened between to two of them...and we all have to move on with our lives after the occupation. We need to think of our future, not our past. But, perhaps you should let him set the pace of your relationship."

"That's good advice." She turned her attention towards the skirts and blouses once more, finally seeing something that looked just right. She pulled out two garments, placing them together to see the overall effect. "You said your favourite colour was blue, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about this?" She held up an ankle-length mid-blue skirt and fitted black cardigan with flared sleeves. "Not formal or girly, but I know Ash will think it's really cute."

Misty touched the soft woollen fabric of the top, savouring its comforting texture. "It's perfect."

"Great. Well, come on, you have to try it on," Izzie said excitedly, dragging Misty over to the changing rooms.

*****************

Gary sat upon the park bench in the central square of his hometown. The shops and houses that surrounded him now differed from his previous memories of them. Although the occupation hadn't caused the destruction of Pallet like it had of several other small towns, the marks of the violence were easily noticeable. But so too were the groups of people set upon restoring the damage.

As he studied the small crowd passing by him, he noticed two familiar faces amongst its throng; Misty and Izzie were both walking towards the square. He didn't even realise they knew one another. As he watched them, the redhead broke into a light giggle, automatically raising her hand to her mouth. He felt himself hold his breath at her sweet actions, the sound that had departed her lips almost angelic. He found himself smiling under its influence.

Smacking himself on the forehead he attempted to shake away his daydream. _Yeah, sure. Maybe she is a little cute, but you've had women much more attractive than her before. Stop staring at her and concentrate upon this damn plan! Ash has to know how it feels to have his dreams crushed._

Once again focusing upon the elated girls, he overheard Izzie say to Misty, "I'll be back in a minute."

"No problem," she replied.

Now was his chance. He had her all alone. "Misty!" he called to her, a little too emphatically for his liking, as he stood from the bench, striding casually towards her.

She turned to glance in his direction, giving him an uncertain smile. "Oh, hey...Gary."

He came closer, staring into those aqua orbs. He could feel himself being pulled in by them. He was too much of a sucker for a pretty face. Shaking himself once more, he spoke again. "Hi. What have you been up to?"

In truth, Misty desired to hurriedly scuffle away from him, but, she didn't want to appear ill-mannered. Why the hell was he taking to her anyway? They had barely exchanged two sentences over the years they known of each other's existence. "Oh, I'm just doing a little clothes shopping," she told him, lifting up the bags she carried. "Ash and I have a date tomorrow," she excitedly told him, a subtle blush tinting her cheeks.

He paused for a moment, feeling anger rise at his rival's name, along with a trace of jealousy. But he tried to put it to the side, desperately seeking something to say that could keep this conversation going. He threaded his fingers through his long fringe, a hand upon his hip and a confident expression decorating his face. "How has it been going for you guys?" he asked, his tone pseudo-compassionate.

Misty gave him a confused stare. Why was he trying to be so nice to her? "It's been okay. We're starting to get used to normal life again. It's a bit strange after spending months on the run."

"I know what you mean." What now? What could he say to her now? He was normally so good at this. Why was he screwing up this time? He cast his eyes to the ground, feeling the almost alien sense of nervousness come upon him.

Misty stood back a little. Gary was beginning to make her feel a little uncomfortable. Why was he being so over attentive, seemingly trying to make conversation though he had little to say? Maybe he was concerned about Ash. They had once been best friends, after all, and she had always believed that one day they would be close once more. "Is everything okay, Gary?" she asked concerned.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course it is. Ah, Grandad said that you had agreed to help us fix the damage to the lab?"

"Yeah, we'll hopefully be up at the weekend to help you guys."

"Great."

"Have you been able to get much done?"

"Ah, yeah. We've got a little bit sorted. Most of the fences are fixed...you know, all the easy stuff."

"Good." Misty awkwardly turned away from him, looking behind her at the shop which Izzie had entered, just in time to see her remerge. "Sorry, but I better get going. I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, great. Nice talking to you." _Why the hell did I just say that? _"Bye."

"Bye."

_Oh, god. What WAS that? _he asked himself. He'd acted like an idiot in front of her. He had chatted up dozens, hundreds of girls before. Why was she different? If he was going to get her to fall for him, he couldn't keep acting like that.

*********

That night, Gary lay on the sofa in his grandfather's house, flicking endlessly through the television stations. Nothing could hold his attention. _Over four hundred channels and nothing on per usual, _he thought.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. But...why? Yes, she was smart and attractive, but he'd meet her years ago and had never thought of her as anything else except Ash's sidekick. Why, so suddenly, did he feel that she was someone...special? He barely knew the girl, and she was the girlfriend of his rival.

Giving up upon the TV, he tried to sleep, thinking that these thoughts would be gone by the next morning, but she even plagued his dreams.

He was supposed to be making her fall for him, not the other way around. 

*********

_ Just in case you're wondering, yep, the guy who proposed to Misty was Rudy. It was cut out of the English language version of the show, but was in the Japanese version as well as the four volume of Toshihiro Ono's manga. _


	5. Chapter 5 Intervention

_Sorry for the wait. Life's been more than a little hectic lately and ff.net was screwing up on me. I don't know how long it's been since I've written something. In fact, I've read maybe one chapter of a Pokemon fic in the last several months. I've been lurking around the Full Metal Panic! section full time :D (It's WAY to tempting to pen a Kaname/Sousuke fic. I've watched both FMP! and FMP? Fumoffu about five times each)_

_But here we go. I'm about to finish work so hopefully from no on I'll have some time to concentrate upon this and have the chapters up much quicker._****

**Chapter 5 - Interventions**

Misty softened the ice cream with the back of her spoon, taking pleasure in swirling it around in the bowl, before eating a large spoonful of the treat. Homemade ice cream was always nicer than the store bought stuff.

"Gary spoke to you?" Ash asked as he sat down next to her on the sofa, tucking into his ice cream as well.

Misty nodded. "Yeah. I've got no idea why. And he was acting a little...strange, like he was forcing himself to say something. I don't know. Maybe

"Maybe what?

"Well, maybe he was trying to be nice to me because he wants to put all this stupid rivalry behind him.

He let out a short humph. "I'll believe that when I see it.

"Well, I can't really see why else he would have spoken to me. I think in the whole time we know each other, he's said about ten words to me," she replied, shrugging.

"There maybe another possible reason," Izzie commented, grinning. "I don't know, but by the way he was looking at you..." She began to chuckle. "...I think he may have a little crush.

Ash choked on his ice cream. "What?!" he shouted, once his airways were clear.

"Izzie, that's ludicrous," Misty protested, suddenly wondering if perhaps the heating in the house had been turned up a little too high.

She smirked. "Maybe, but he was looking at you in a rather strange way.

"He was?

"Yeah. And he was staring at us, or should I say you, before he came over.

"Oh, God," she said uncomfortably, screwing her face up a little. "But he may have just been nervous. That would explain how he was acting.

"Yeah, that has to be it. He couldn't possibly have a crush on you." Before the last syllable left his lips, Ash knew he was going to be made to regret his words.

"And what do you mean by that? Hmmm?

He swore he could see Misty's eyes glow red with anger. He knew what was coming. Discarding his bowl onto the coffee table, he slowly shifted away from her before the armrest at the other end of the sofa impeded his progress. He could hear laughter coming from all around him, amusement from Izzie, Brock and his mum (who were both now only emerging from the kitchen) and a form of threatening joviality from Misty.

His only escape would be a hurried apology. "I didn't mean it in that way. I meant...I meant that I'm sure some guys find you attractive." Again, the wrong thing to say. He was sure that redness was deepening. She drew closer to him. "I didn't mean that either. I mean that I'm sure Gary thinks you cute. There would have to be something wrong with him not to, right?" He shut one eye and braced for impact.

Her expression softened a little. "Well, I guess you are right there," she responded, twirling her long hair. He sighed in relief. "But that doesn't forgive what you said beforehand.

With that hostile comment, he was away, attempting to hop up three stairs at a time while putting minimum pressure upon his weakened leg.

"Oh, no you don't, Ash Ketchum. You're not going to get away from me," Misty yelled gleefully, chasing after him.

"Is that all those two do, fight?" Izzie inquired, a little taken aback.

"Pretty much," Brock and Delia replied casually.

From above all the remaining occupants of the living room could hear was something resembling thunder, followed by an almighty thud.

"Ah, those kids," Delia chuckled.

------------------------

"Haha, got ya," Misty triumphantly shouted, staring down at Ash.

He was sitting upon the floor where he had taken a tumble, his back up against the wall, a pout on his face. "Well, it's not exactly fair. You've got two good legs to run around on," was his feeble comeback.

"Awww, poor Ashy-boy," she teased, before kneeling in front of him, sliding herself ever closer to his body. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for any form of punishment she was going to exact upon him, but instead felt her lips press against his.

He felt himself unconsciously swallow at this situation, while giving into her caress. She had him trapped, escape impossible; behind him, a solid wall. In front, her perched over him, their legs entangled.

He didn't know why but this circumstance was...alluring to him. He felt enticed by the fact she was in command. Raising his hands to her back, he pushed her forward into him, wanting to increase that wonderful feeling of confinement. She seemed to understand his desire. She held herself where he had positioned her and deepened the force of their kiss.

His hands no longer needing to hold her close, he felt them drift over her hips, tracing the fabric of her jean-shorts, until they reached the bare flesh of her toned thighs. He rubbed his hands up and down over the skin, making sure to always halt their progress before his fingers moved too far under the hem of her clothing.

Her hands began to explore also. Using her knees only to balance, she softly ran her fingertips over his arms, causing a shudder to flow up his spine. When her hands had transversed that part of his body, he felt them clamp upon his own, as if she was willing him to handle her thighs with more passion. As he followed her instructions, he sensed her caressing his chest through his t-shirt, before slipping under his clothing to touch the bare skin.

They had never been in this physical a situation before. He inwardly laughed when he entertained the notion that perhaps fighting was some form of aphrodisiac for the two of them. He certainly wouldn't mind that.

As he concentrated upon their actions, he felt his mind began to wander, contemplating the possibilities this exploration could lead to. He just wanted to kiss her, touch her, for her to touch him.

_If there wasn't anyone else in the house, we could..._

That thought disrupted all he was mentally and physically experiencing. He wasn't prepared for it. He'd never considered the two of them in that way before. He knew that one day it would happen, but he didn't expect himself to be thinking about her like that so soon.

He regrettably broke their kiss. He couldn't let his imaginings deviate that way. Looking up into her face, he expected her to be somewhat confused by his actions. Instead, her expression was identical to how he knew his was. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were heavy with lust, but he could see she was also a little anxious about what had happened.

"I guess we got a little carried away," she whispered, giggling slightly.

All Ash could do was nod.

She stood, straightening her clothing before offering him her hand. As he accepted her offer, she sniggered. "Maybe some ice cream will cool us down a little.

He stood and, still holding her hand, continued down to the living room, his mind still muddled.

"So, who won this time?" he half-heard Brock ask.

"Me, of course," Misty loudly bragged.

As they sat down once more, reclaiming their desserts, Ash regarded her expression a little closer. There was still a heavy blush there, but at the same time she was smiling and perfectly relaxed. He felt quite the opposite. Why was she so much more at ease than him?

He shook his head and leaned closer to Misty, breathing in the scent of her hair.

There was no need to think about that stuff at the moment.

------------  
  
The two strolled upon the beach, treading their shoeless feet in the ocean's water, Ash's arm around Misty's waist.  It had been a beautiful night, dinner at one of the few restaurants in Pallet Town, a small Sushi place that could barely hold two dozen people, and then a movie at the one-screen theatre. Ash had been a little worried by the fact that he couldn't offer Misty more. Pallet must have seemed so inadequate compared to her home city of Cerulean. However, she loved the night even more for that fact.  It had been simple and private, something almost impossible in large metropolis, especially with the two now famous throughout the country.

They continued down the beach, stopping at a secluded spot. Ash moved behind her, setting his chin upon her shoulder, his hands now placed upon her abdomen. She was absolutely breathtaking tonight. Her hair was down, cascading over her slender shoulders. Her new clothes, although covering more of her skin than normal, just emphasised the shape of her feminine figure. He pulled her a little closer, revelling in the warmth of her body. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he told her, staring directly into her eyes.

She blushed.  "Mmm, just about five times so far.

"Not enough then." He moved his head to tenderly kiss her lips before he turned his attention to the sea he used to swim in as a young boy.

He loved his hometown. Pallet was a friendly, peaceful place where everyone was greeted with a smile and cheerful hello, where parents didn't have to worry about allowing their children to play outside.  He had always dreamed of returning to the town once his travels ended, and now that time was coming steadily closer.  They would all be travelling for a while yet, but he knew that sometime soon he would want to come back for good.  But it wasn't up to just him anymore.  It was Misty decision as well.

"Where do you see us...you know...in ten years time?

Surprised at his sudden question she looked into his face, curious about the seriousness that met her.  "I don't know. So much can happen that you don't expect. All I know for sure is that we'll still be together.  She smiled at him, hoping that would ease his gravity.

He laughed lightly, something that made her heart relax a little.  "Obviously, but I was just wondering if you wanted to get married, or where you wanted to live?  About how...you see our future together.

Here he was, Ash Ketchum, famous for his brashness and naivety, but at barely sixteen years old he was asking her a question most men ten years his senior had a hard time expressing. Just a few months before, she had believed that he didn't care about love and romance, but now he had jumped right into the deep end and was treading perfectly. She swore that she would never truly understand the enigma he was, and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to.

She stroked his cheek with the back of her index finger, causing him to close his eyes against the tenderness of her touch.  "Of course I want to get married.  I have always dreamed of marrying the one I love, and now that we are together, I've been having that dream much more.  And I hope that when we do take that step we come back and live here...just like you've always wanted to.

"You know I want to settle down here in Pallet?

"Ash, I can see how much you love it here.  It's evident when you look around the town.  I can see the longing you have to come home, despite how much you love it when we travel.  And, quite frankly, I'm beginning to think of it as my home too.

He smiled, the last trace of his worry drifting away with the breeze.  "You are?

"Yeah, I mean I love Cerulean, but I never really thought about settling down there.  You'll probably laugh at me for saying it with all those times I complained about being in the middle of nowhere, but I prefer being away from a city.  Pallet Town I feel is the perfect place to settle down.  It's quiet and small, but not that far from Viridian.  It's by the ocean, a definite plus for me, we would be near to your mum, and" she looked away from him for a second, reddening once more.  "...It's the perfect place to raise kids.

He gently brought her chin up so that he could share her gaze yet again.  "That's exactly what I was thinking," he told her excitedly.  "I always had this dream that after I became a Master and wanted to settle down that I would build this beautiful house on the outskirts of Pallet, and also a gym. Not a battling gym, but somewhere I could help train people in the ways of Pokemon training, educate them about how Pokemon are our partners and friends.  You know, teach the younger generation what we both believe in.

She laughed at his passionate words. He never ran out of ambition. "That's a wonderful dream.

"I'm glad you think so, 'cause you'll be the one sharing it with me.  They moved closer to each other, resting cheek upon cheek.

"Who would have though a month ago that we would be sharing a night like-

Before she could finish, Ash placed a finger upon her sweet lips, and whispered, "This night has been perfect so far.  I don't want to damage it by thinking about what happened.

She nodded her agreement, inwardly chastising herself for her misplaced words, and allowed herself to sink closer into his embrace. "I could just stay like this forever," she whispered.

Feeling a subtle intoxicating mood fall over him, Ash moved her long hair to one side and tenderly placed his lips upon her exposed neck. She tasted so delectable and her skin was so soft.

But, hearing her utter a soft moan, he immediately halted his actions, last night's event replaying in his mind.

"Ash, why did you stop?" she softly protested. "I love it when you kiss me like that.

He took a deep breath. "It's just" he began, not sure how to go on. "Well, after what happened last night

"You're afraid we'll get a little carried away again? Perhaps do something we'll regret?" she asked, not a hint of blush upon her cheeks, unlike Ash's.

"Ah, yeah.

"You don't trust yourself?" she chuckled.

"Not when I'm around you.

She focused her full attention upon his face. "Ash, there's nothing wrong with a little exploration. Both of us are new to all this. Our bodies and minds are wanting to learn what a relationship can truly be." She pulled his arms tighter around her, seemingly to reiterate her words. "And I don't think there's anything wrong with that.

"I know there isn't. I just feel a little...awkward about it.

"About making out, or about what it could lead to?

"The 'what it could lead to' part. I love making out, kissing and holding you, but lately we've been going a little...further than we have before, and I don't know why - I mean most guys my age would think I'm crazy - but I don't want us to..." His voice unconsciously quietened. "...go too far.

"Neither do I. I don't want us to until you're ready. But I know we can control ourselves not to get caught up in the moment. You don't need to worry about that, Ash.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She seemed to be much more comfortable with this aspect of their relationship than he was. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed when the notion of sex came up in the conversation, whereas it didn't appear to affect her much at all.

But then, wasn't that to be expected? Misty had always been mature for her age and she was just over two years older than him. It made sense that she would be less hesitant. Himself however...

He didn't know why he was so nervous, so afraid that they could possibly forget what they were doing in the spur of the moment. They were both old enough, both deeply in love. Everything sounded so perfect. And still

Maybe what she was right. He just wasn't ready yet. But...why wasn't he?

He shook his head, trying to shake his ponderings away. There was too much else going on in his life to panic about this. But then, it actually felt nice to have such a 'normal' anxiety. Over the past few months he'd had to worry about life and death situations. Now he was overacting towards an average teenage dilemma. He felt himself laugh at that. It was soothing to be able to begin thinking his age once more.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the fact things are starting to go back to normal." He released his hold upon her body and clasped her hand. "Come on. It's getting really late. I think it's time to get back home before my mum has a fit.

--------------------

"Hey, everybody. We're back," Ash called as he and Misty entered his home.

As they made their way through the hall, a yellow blur came running towards them, jumping up into Ash's arms. "Did you miss me that much, buddy?" he joked, but the Pokemon didn't respond happily. "What's wrong?

"Pikachu pika, pikapi," he frowned.

"What?

Just as Pikachu was about to reply, both Brock and Delia appeared in the hallway, the same forlorn expressions upon their features.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, almost pleading, as he felt both his and Misty's grip upon each others hands tighten.

"We got a call when you guys were out," Brock half-heartedly began. "The three of us have been asked to report to Viridian to prepare for the trial proceedings.

"What?" Misty uttered, dumfounded. "When?

"We have just over a week before the prosecution solicitors said we have to be there," Brock continued. "Then they are hoping to start the actual trials in two weeks.

Ash felt his vision fall towards the floor. "Damn. I knew this was gonna happen, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

--------------------

Ash sat upon his soft bed, back against the pillows, legs straight out in front, Pikachu comfortably sleeping upon his lap. He sighed as he stroked his friend's long ears.

Why did this have to happen now? He knew it was due, but had hoped that it was still several weeks in the future. Over the last few days life had almost felt normal once more. But the past just loved getting in the way of progress.

"Hey," Misty greeted as she walked into the bedroom, switching off both the hall and room's lights, leaving the bedside lamp as the only source of illumination. Already in her pyjamas (as was Ash), she pulled the sheets over her and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and petting Pikachu. "You okay?

"Yeah," he sighed. "Just pissed off this had to happen today. Kinda screwed up our first date.

She smiled up at him. "No it didn't. Nothing could ruin tonight.

Ash nodded in reply, sliding down slightly in the bed, placing his forehead upon hers. "I just wish this could have waited until tomorrow." After a few moments of silence, attempting to keep his voice low, Ash angrily started, "I hate this. I just want to be able to forget all this, for us all to just go back to our normal lives. Get back to hanging out, training and travelling again.

"It will," Misty reassured. "We just have to focus and get through all this. This is the last hurdle we have to overcome.

"Hmm, maybe. That all depends upon him.

She moved her hand from Pikachu's fur and placed it on top of his. "Giovanni?" she questioned gently.

"Yeah." He paused for a moment. "But I don't want to think about that stuff now. We have another week before we have to leave Pallet. Until then, I want us to be able to get on with our lives. For the two of us go out on some more date, to see our friends and all. I want to put this to the back of our minds, deal with it when we go to Viridian. So, we don't bring it up in a conversation until then, okay?

Misty was a little unsure on how to respond. Was he trying to hold back his emotions once again? But maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he just wanted to have some fun before they had to face the trials. Then they could confront the pain of those events. "Okay, as long as you promise me that when we do leave, you'll tell me about anything and everything that is bothering you.

He sighed once more. "Don't worry, Mist. I do come to you when I need to talk about things. But I don't always want to talk about them. And a week of fun will help me a lot more than going over old stuff again. But..." He smiled down at her, "...thanks.

Moving Pikachu from his lap and placing him in front of Misty on a free patch of mattress, he lay down fully, pulling Misty with him. He placed his arms around her, her back to his chest, and rested his head upon hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you here. You make me feel so much better.

She turned and kissed him lightly upon the lips. "I know what you mean," she told him before turning off the lamp.

--------------------

"Hey, Gary," he heard a sweet voice call behind him.

Turning, he saw Misty walking towards him. Her long, crimson hair was tied back in her old lopsided style, and she wore a pair of frayed shorts along with an old top, both which had seen better days.  But what would make most people look plain almost seemed to emphasis her natural beauty.

"Hi," he managed to say, drawing his eyes off her and back to his painting.  "I'm glad you're here.  I thought maybe you had forgotten about helping out," he said, with a forced laugh that failed to disguise his relief at seeing her pledge unbroken.

She came up to a piece of unpainted wall next to him and put her brush into the paint bucket he had been using.  "I always keep my promise, but I couldn't come up yesterday for obvious reasons," she hinted with that infectious giggle that made him light-headed at it's slight utterance.

He turned from her, trying to forget the sound by concentrating upon his work.  "Oh, that's right.  You and Ash were on a date," he said, trying to make it look like he didn't care, though the opposite was closer to the truth.

"Yep.  It's a little strange having your first date with someone two months after you've told them you love them, but I guess the two of us don't exactly have the most conventional of love stories.  Noticing Gary's lack of interest, she cast her eyes over the numerous buildings at the Oak ranch.  "It looks like you guys have got a good piece of the restoration work finished already.

His eyes fixed themselves a little more to the wall, his brain ordering them not to give into the temptation of looking into her soft features.  "Yeah, we've been working hard.  My uncle has been up too, but I think he went into the house for a tea break.

"Hopefully we can help your family get this finished a little quicker.

"We?

"Well, Ash should be here in a few minutes.  I actually have no idea where he is.  He said that he had to get something in town and for some reason I couldn't come with him.  She laughed again.  "God knows what he's up to.  And Brock and Izzie said they'd help out too.

Gary stopped painting.  "Oh.

Misty, noticing his reaction, felt a trace of sympathy for her boyfriend's rival.  "That's right.  You and Ash haven't exactly talked since the revolt.

He began to paint again.  "No. Apart from that time you both were up here seeing my grandpa, we haven't seen each other.

Misty was unsure if she should ask him the question she had put to Ash before, but she needed to understand what had gone on between the two of them.  "Ah, Gary?  I hope you don't think that I'm trying to pry, but what happened between you guys, anyway? I mean, you got on okay for a few years, up until you last battled together. Then you both couldn't stand each other.

He looked over to her, surprised at the question she had posed, but there was something about her trusting eyes and soothing smile that made him feel comfortable enough to open up. "Didn't Ashy-boy tell you?

"He doesn't like to talk about it, so I stopped bringing it up.

"I...well, it's just that...after he defeated me and destroyed my chance of battling the Elite six months ago, I was really pissed at him. When we were in the changing rooms, he came up to me to say sorry, and, well, I didn't take kindly to that. I felt that he was patronising me. So, I offered him a few choice phrases, and we got into a scrap. Ever since then, our friendship's gone to hell.

"Dumb boys," she laughed. "But Ash's friendship with a number of people has begun with them pulling fists initially. I can't count how many times me and Brock have had to stop Ash from punching someone's lights out. So you guys shouldn't let that get in the way.

"I know, but it's difficult to be friends with someone when you are constantly in competition with them.

"So you would rather just end your friendship?

He shrugged.  "I guess.  Probably less painful in the long run, you know, get it over quickly rather than perhaps over a number of years.

Misty shook her head.  "I've had to battle with Ash before, more than once, and I may have to at some point again.  We're Pokemon trainers, that's our job, but that hasn't damaged our relationship, and we're a little more than just best friends.  Misty put her brush down and fixed her attention fully upon Gary.  "Ash treasures the times you spent together as friends.  I know it hurt him a lot to lose that friendship, it still does, and I believe that the two of you could restore some of what you used to have.

Ash was still sensitive over their lost friendship?  Gary instantly felt a trace of guilt set in.  All this time he thought that Ash hated him, that he had beaten him to the post every time over the past few years just to spite and humiliate him.  But now the person who was probably closer to Ash than anyone else in this world was telling him that his old friend was hurt by what had been happening...  It made him feel so rotten for planning to hurt him even more.

He looked down towards the ground for a moment, lost within the thoughts running around in his mind.  He was still angry at Ash for what he did to him, for the humiliation he had suffered, and was bitter for revenge, but at the same time...

The guy did used to be his closest friend.  And, from the tone in Misty's voice, he could tell that she felt a little hurt by what had been happening. He didn't know why but the fact that she maybe pained from something he had caused made him feel even worse. If a reconciliation with Ash would make her feel better, he perhaps was willing to give it a go.  It could even afford Gary with some more time with Misty, something he truly hoped for.

But, would Ash even consider such a thing after so many years of injury?  "Ah, I don't know.  I think too much has happened between us to become friends again.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" she almost pleaded.

"Maybe.  Why are you so concerned anyway?  I thought you hated me.

"I don't hate you. I've never known you enough to do so. But I can see the pain both you and Ash have suffered from all this stupid conflict and want to help stop it.

"You really care about Ash a lot, don't you?

"Of course I do.  I love him with all my heart.  No one could ever take his place there, and I don't like to see him hurt.

His heart skipped a beat at her words.  Every woman he had ever wanted had succumbed to his charms within hours of their meeting, but with Misty he felt too nervous most of the time he was around her to even think straight.  She was lovely, sweet, with a fiery passion.  But it was becoming even more obvious to him that, by way she blushed every time she talked about him, her heart truly belonged to Ash.  He was stupid to even think he could steal her away.

Swallowing his pride, he told her, "I'm glad he has someone like you. He's really lucky. How is he, anyway, you know, after all that's happened?  He went through more than most people.

"He's a lot better.  Just being home has helped him a great deal. But we got a call last night about the trials. That's upset us all a little.

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been called to testify as well.

Pretending to concentrate upon his work, he settled into his musings once more. Ash had suffered enough after all he had been through?  The shooting, the imprisonment, losing friends?  Compared to Ash, Gary had gotten off lightly.   But why was he only thinking these things now?  Yes, he had felt something similar towards the end of the occupation, but since then his hate had seemed to conquer him.

But now, a few days after meeting Misty, he had almost reconsidered everything.  She seemed to be weaving some kind of calming spell upon him.  How did she affect him so strongly?  Maybe he...  "I know this is a little personal, but...how did you know you were in love with him?

She pondered his question for a moment, not really sure of an answer.  "I just...knew.  That's how it is when you fall in love.

He shook his head.  "I wouldn't know.

"You've never been in love?

He hesitated for a moment, trying not to look at her for fear she would see right through him. "I'm not sure. There is a girl.  I've really only talked to her once or twice, but I...I can't seem to stop thinking about her.

Misty smiled.  "Oh.  Kinda love at first sight?

"Something like that. I really don't understand it.

"So, what's she like?

"Eh, she's...  He put his head down, embarrassed, an awkward smile on his face.  "...eh, perfect. Nothing like the kind of girls I normally go for.

Misty laughed. "Why do you mean?

"Well, you've seen the girls I've dated. Not too bright, the most important thing in their lives is how good they look.

"Yeah, like my sisters.

"Well, this girl is completely different. She's incredibly intelligent, very opinionated, and has this natural beautiful that...I guess I just can't explain what she's like.

"You really do seem taken by her.

"I am. I've been trying to deny it. But I think I do have feelings for her." Gary reached down for the bucket's handle, but instead met with something soft and warm.  He looked in the direction to see that his hand rested upon Misty's.  He stared down at it, paralysed.

"Gary, you okay?" Misty asked him, a confused look on her face.

He quickly withdrew his hand from on top of hers, feeling a warmth spread through his cheeks. "Oh, sorry.

As he began his work again, he noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eye.  He turned slightly to see Ash slowly walking up behind Misty, Pikachu on his shoulder giggling, a finger over his lips. He placed his crutch upon the ground and slowly continued, limping. When Ash was right behind Misty, he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.  She squealed in surprise.

"Hey, hon." Ash kissed her square in the lips as she sank into his embrace, seemingly not caring that Gary was standing right in front of them.

Gary tore his eyes off the pair, a horrible sinking feeling hitting him full-force.

"I was wondering where you had gone.  She gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing.  "So, you gonna help us?

"Of course I am.  That's why I'm here.  He looked around for a moment.  "So, what do you want me to do?

"You could finish this off for me and I'll go and help Trace.  She handed him the brush, and whispered into his ear, while indicating Gary, "Be nice now.

He gave her an uneasy glance, but with a stern look from Misty, he nodded.  He took the brush off her, watching her walk away, a self-satisfied aspect to her face.  Pikachu, who had discovered a brush small enough for it's tiny arms to hold, joined Ash in the work.  For several minutes the three painted in an awkward silence, before Ash was able to pluck up the courage to speak.  "Hey, ah, Gary?

"Yeah, Ash?

"I'm sorry for punching you.  I was just really pissed off, and I kinda took it out on you.  I really shouldn't have done it.

He shook his head.  "No.  I shouldn't have said that stuff.  I didn't have the right to and deserved to be hit. And you got me back for hitting you a year ago.  Gary rubbed his nose.  "You've got a good right-hook, you know.  You almost broke my nose.  You could have messed up this perfect face of mine," Gary joked, making them both laugh.

Gary studied Ash's movements. He was leaning all of his weight upon his good leg, a hand braced against the wall. His painting actions looked a little haphazard. He brought his glance on down to Ash's uncovered arms, painfully taking in the number of yellowed bruises and cuts that decorated them, and up to his face where a long scabbed cut ran across his cheek. He'd never really noticed how badly wounded Ash had been. He knew that both he and Misty had been tortured (he'd seen the evidence upon her body also, but had tried his best to put it to the rear of his mind) but  
  
He cast his eyes to the discarded instrument that lay upon the grass. "It'd probably be easy to do that with the crutch to support you," he advised the raven-haired teenager.

"I'm okay. I hate that bloody crutch.

"How is your leg healing anyway?" He attempted to keep all trace of concern from his tone, but had the unsettling feeling he'd been unsuccessful.

"It's starting to get there and the painkillers are helping a lot.

"Do they know if it'll heal okay yet?

"The doctors aren't sure. It'll be at least another several months. There has been nerve damage. Some of the area around it is still a little numb. Either it'll all heal up perfectly and be back to its old self...or I could have a limp for the rest of my life.

"Oh.

Ash, feeling eyes burning into him, turned in the direction of his girlfriend.  She quickly looked away, hoping Ash hadn't noticed her stare.  "I kinda think we were set up here.

"Uh?" Gary said, confused, following Ash's gaze.

"I think Misty wants us to act nice.

"She was saying something like that to me a few moments ago." Taking a deep breath, he settled himself for what he wanted to say. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. "Maybe..we should do as she wants.  We don't want to get her angry.  I've seen the wrath of Misty's temper a few times before, and I really don't want to see it again.

"Believe me, I know.  Ash put a hand to his jaw.  "And she can pack a punch ten times more powerful than mine.  Another round of laughter came from the two, beginning to dissolve the tension that permeated the air.

Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak watched the two old rivals/one-time best friends laugh as they spoke civilly for the first time in over a year.

"What did you do? They seem to be actually getting along," Tracey asked confused.

She shrugged.  "I just left them alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Renewed Acquaintances

_I've just finished my year-long university placement and have the complete summer off!! Yay! So I'm hoping to actually get some time to do some writing in the next few months. So expect more regular updates._

**Chapter 6 ­ Renewed Acquaintances**

* * *

Ash and Misty strolled down the main street in Pallet, hand-in-hand, the sun-setting overhead, a fragrant breeze in the air. They both felt exhausted, their clothes filthy, covered in dust, paint and sweat. But along with the dirt they could feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. It had been a good day.   
  
Misty looked up into Ash's smiling face. His hair was an absolute mess - as was her own - bangs obscuring view of his forehead and falling over his eyes. His ebony hair was streaked with white wash, matting small areas together. "You're lucky you didn't wear you're hat today. You'd never get the paint out of it."   
  
"Exactly why I left it at home. I'm not going to paint wearing an heirloom like that."   
  
"Ash, I think something has to be passed down in the family to become an heirloom."   
  
"Well…then, it's a future heirloom."   
  
"Whatever." She moved her eyes to his far shoulder. Pikachu was perched there, disdainfully clawing at a patch of white fur. "Don't worry, Pikachu. A nice warm bath will get that all off. I think that's what we all need. I feel all icky," she finished, pulling the damp fabric of her top away from her clammy skin.   
  
Ash threw his arm around her. "Yeah, but you still look cute even when you are all messy."   
  
She felt her eyes fall to his old tattered jeans and t-shirt, long brush streaks crossing them. "I can't believe you and Gary got into a paint fight."   
  
"Well, at least it's better than us getting into a proper one. We were just screwing about."   
  
"I know." She lent her head upon his shoulder. "So, what were you and Gary talking about Anyway?"   
  
He shrugged lightly. "I don't know. Not that much. Just…stuff."   
  
"Stuff?"   
  
"Yeah." He gave her a teasing look. "You planned that, didn't you?"   
  
"Planned what?" she asked, faking innocence.   
  
"Leaving us alone. Trying to get us to talk things over."   
  
"Maybe. I just don't understand how you guys can't be friends like you used to be and forget all about this stupid rivalry."   
  
"I think it's a little sudden for that."   
  
"But perhaps you could have some kind of relationship again?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Why are you so focused upon this?"   
  
She looked down for a moment, a slight feeling of embarrassment coming over her. "I just don't like to see you guys at each other all the time after being friends for so long."   
  
"I know," he mumbled.   
  
Gazing into his eyes once more, she smiled slyly. "You never told me that you guys got into a scrap after your last battle. I always wondered why you had suddenly fallen out with each other."   
  
"Well, I tried to be nice. He hit me first."   
  
She couldn't stifle a laugh. "I know, he told me. But he was being nice to you today. I think he does want to put that all behind him. Don't you?"   
  
"We'll see." Awkward about her enquires into a subject he himself was unsure about, he quickly changed the topic. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"   
  
Misty lifted her head and regrettably separated hands with Ash so she could stretch the kinks out of her back. "I think a night in front of the TV with loads of junk food. After all that work, I just want to relax."   
  
"Good idea." Pushing open the gate, they continued down the garden path and into to Ash's home. And as soon as the front door closed, Ash's mother appeared before them. It all seemed to mirror last night's events. He instantly felt his stomach drop. "What's wrong, Mum?" he questioned nervously. He studied her facial features. No, there wasn't any evidence of melancholy, just confusion.   
  
"Ah … there are some people here to see you both."   
  
Ash and Misty shared a perplexed glance before following Delia's lead to the kitchen. "People? Do you know who?"   
  
Delia moved from the kitchen's doorway, allowing both Ash and Misty to peer into the room. There, all three nursing coffee mugs, were a man with long lilac hair, his arm hanging in a sling, a woman with purple-red locks, and a light brown cat-type.   
  
"Hello, twerp," the female greeted.   
  
Not knowing whether to feel anxious, happy or shocked, Ash managed to voice, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

* * *

Ash descended the stairs, wincing every time he shifted his weight onto his left leg. He'd misplaced that damned crutch somewhere again. He didn't remember or care where. He wasn't going to be walking around much tonight anyway.   
  
Reaching the bottom step, he pulled his fingers through his soaked hair. The shower had rejuvenated his weary body and helped to relax some of the muscles pains caused by the day's work. He just hoped he was able to peel most of the paint off his hair.   
  
Joining the others in the living room, sitting next to Misty and Pikachu, he looked across at Jessie, James and Meowth. They were all ready to talk. "So, you said that something really bad's happened?"   
  
Jessie, as always, was the first to speak up. With a false air of cheeriness, she began. "Well, it seems that despite everything we've done, the government still considers us as enemies of the state."   
  
"What?" Misty voiced, a thread of anger in her tone.   
  
Jessie took a deep breath, attempting to settle herself. "We've been declared outlaws, and a bounty has been placed upon our heads."   
  
Misty shook her head. "But…but you guys quit Team Rocket. If it wasn't for you providing the resistance with secrets and weapons, the occupation would still be raging."   
  
Jessie shrugged, but it was evident within the way she held herself that she was hiding feelings of fear and rage. "It seems the government doesn't see it that way. Once a Rocket, always a Rocket, I guess."   
  
Ash had his head within his hands, his fingertips attempting to ease the sudden tenseness within his temples. He felt the weight on the world thrust upon his shoulders once again. How could anyone do something like this to his friends?! Feeling the anger build within him, he almost shouted, "This is ridiculous! How did you find this out? We haven't heard anything about it."   
  
James answered. "From an old 'friend' in the Police force. It hasn't been released as public knowledge yet."   
  
"Why would they want to prosecute you?" Misty asked unbelievably. "Is it some kind of revenge or something?"   
  
"Nothing so noble," Jessie stated with a grunt.   
  
"Then why?"   
  
"Our contact told us that it was nothing more than to merely make an example out of us." She felt her hands clench without conscious thought. "Politics, bloody politics. It's all a popularity contest. The government are just doing this to help dissuade criticism for their actions during the war. They left the Kanto region to rot, protecting the other regions of Japan while we fought on alone. Now they are trying to cover up that fact by demonstrating how hard a line they are taking with those involved in the take-over. And the three of us are canon fodder."   
  
Meowth looked up at Ash from his position in between his friends. "We're sarry for layin' all this at your door, but we didn't 'ave any where else to go."   
  
"God. What are we going to do about this?" Misty posed sorrowfully.   
  
A long period of silence reigned over the room, each individual contemplating their own thoughts, trying to understand the situation they had been thrown into.   
  
Ash felt an idea forming within his head. He wouldn't let this happen. He was going to stop it. He'd stood against an entire army before. A bunch of politicians was nothing.   
  
Yes, that was it! That was what he had to do. This was going to work. He turned to Misty. "Prime Minister Watanabe is supposed to be present at the trials?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"And if he saw things our way he would have the power to revoke the warrant?"   
  
"Yeah, but how do you plan to do that, Ash? He's probably the one at the head of this scheme. Watanabe's the one who needs the most protection, or he could be out of power in a year."   
  
A devious smile flowed over his lips. He stood, feeling energised by his new thoughts. "I didn't mean asking him to support us. There are other ways to get him to come around."   
  
"I don't trust that look on your face," Misty told him suspiciously.   
  
"You will when I tell you what I have in mind."   
  
"And what's that?"   
  
"Blackmail," he announced to all those gathered. "Who in this country has more power over public opinion than the Prime Minister, the Emperor, anyone else?" They all stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "A Master. And not just someone who's a Master, but also a revolutionary."   
  
"Y-you?" Jessie, James and Meowth asked in unison.   
  
Ash nodded. "I know that I've had problems before with being considered the leader of the resistance, but I need to forget those reservations. Though I can't understand it myself, the people listen to me, follow me. I can force the Prime Minister's hand. Without my support, he will lose the next election, and I'm sure he won't let that happen. The most important thing to all politicians is power. He will do as I say if there is even the slightest chance he would loss his position."   
  
The others just stared at Ash's animated form, not just with agreement but also shock. He could read their expressions clear as day. His mouth contorted into a pout. "I'm not that dense, you know. I do occasionally come up with a good idea or two."   
  
"Do you really think this will work?" Jessie questioned, some doubt still residing within her.   
  
"I know it will," came his confident reply.   
  
"We don't want to put you to so much trouble," James commented apologetically.   
  
"What's a little trouble when it comes to friends?"   
  
"Thanks," Jessie began full-heartedly. "Thank you so much, guys." She trained her eyes over Ash, Misty and Pikachu. "We really didn't know what to do. We thought our past was finally catching up to us."   
  
"The past doesn't matter. What matters is right now, trying to get Kanto back upon its feet."   
  
Now assured of her and her friends' safety, Jessie felt a pang of guilt come upon her. There were many more that could be saved, lives she was sure Ash would willingly fight for. "Can we ask another favour of you, then?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"You know how we got messed up in Team Rocket in the first place. How, after my mother disappeared and James ran away, there was no one else we could turn to for support?"   
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu nodded.   
  
"Many people fell into Team Rocket in the same way. Some were orphans, others had been abused and tortured by their families…there's pretty much a different story behind ever member. We were all promised glory when we signed up, and to a teenager who had probably ate nothing but scraps for years on end, that was an offer too great to refuse.   
  
"Many of the members on trial are just kids." She paused momentarily, attempting to keep her tone level. "Most younger than you, Ash. The worst crimes they have committed are perhaps a few robberies, stealing a couple of Pokemon. Unless you were over eighteen and of a certain rank, you weren't trusted to do anything more important. None of them would have been involved in the murder and destruction that took place. We've committed worse crimes."   
  
James and Meowth nodded their down-turned heads in accordance.   
  
"But, I doubt the judges will take that into account. Just for being members of Team Rocket they will most likely remain in prison for the majority of their lives, if not the rest of it."   
  
Jessie placed both of her hands together in a prayer position and bowed slightly. Her partners replicated her action. "Please, I beg of you; do this for us. We want everyone to be given a fair trial. We will willingly testify, reveal everything we know about the organisation and about every member to help."   
  
Ash was awed by the passion in his once enemy's voice. "Guys…you don't even have to ask that of me. You know I'll do it."   
  
"Thank you," was the group's response, sighing.   
  
As Ash sat down once more, contemplating the immense duty he had just undertaken, his mother came in, carrying a tray full of steaming mugs. "I made some hot coco for everyone," she joyously announced, bringing a slight smile to their faces.   
  
"Thanks, Mum."   
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum."   
  
She turned to the new group of arrivals. "And I've made up some beds for you three. I'm sure you'll be spending a few days with us."   
  
"If that's okay wit' you?" Meowth put. "We have to keep out o' sight until we're able to sart all this out."   
  
"It's no problem at all, dear. Just means the house is going to be even more lively, and I hate it when it gets too quiet."   
  
"I know we've said this so much already, but thank you all," James expressed. "We really appreciate all that you have done for us."

* * *

"Here's your coffee," Izzie called as she walked over to Brock, carefully handing him the cup before setting her own upon the low table in front of them. Sinking into the fluffy sofa that dominated the small living room, she slid up as close as possible to him.   
  
"Thanks." Taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid before deciding that it was too hot to drink, he lent forward, placing the cup next to hers. "So, I'm going to be away for a while, probably a few weeks." Leaning back, cuddling up next to her, he sighed before continuing. "Great, ne? We've only been together for a few days and now we're not gonna be able to see each other for ages."   
  
"Mmmm," she nodded. "But maybe…" Hesitating, she looked away from him. She wanted to ask him, but was unsure if she should press the subject.   
  
"Maybe what?"   
  
No, she couldn't hold it back. She needed to let him know her wishes. "Why don't I just come with you, Ash and Misty?" She glanced up into his eyes once more.   
  
"Come with us? Why?"   
  
"Well, why not? I care a lot about you guys. The past week I've felt so connected to all of you, like I'm a part of a group." She couldn't help but feel a smile tug at her lips, a blush rise across her cheeks. "If there is anything I can do to help you when you're all going through this, I want to do it. And, best of all, it means we don't have to put our relationship on hold."   
  
Brock shook his head. Why was she so adamant to come? If he had the option, he would have stayed as far away from the events as possible. "But Izzie, this isn't going to be nice. The trials will be brutal and the three of us are going to be hit heavily by anything that happens. It wouldn't be fair to put you under that kind of strain when you could avoid it."   
  
"Isn't that the job of a friend and a girlfriend?"   
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to see you under any undue pressure."   
  
"And I want to help ease the amount of pressure you're under," she pleaded. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she desired to say. She didn't want to push him too hard, especially concerning his past, but she had to let him know. "Also, I...I don't want to be away from you for that long. I've so quickly become reliant upon being next to you that I think I'd go insane us being separated for such a long time."   
  
She reached up and tenderly gripped the back of his neck, slowly lowering his head until it rested upon hers. She could feel him tremble slightly at her touch, his eyes momentarily blinking closed. Gazing into his orbs, her own transparent, every emotion simple to read, she began, "I've been falling in love with you since the first second we met. That's why I **need** to be there to support you. It would be more painful for me to stay here, worrying every second of the day about how you were doing."   
  
Brock was taken aback by the passion in her words. She really carried about him that much? She was…she was in love with him? All he could do in reply was utter her name, bringing his hand up to caress her flushed cheek.   
  
"I'm coming," she spoke softly, relaxing into his touch. "I don't care whether you want me to or not. And don't try to talk me out of it. You know I won't give in."   
  
"God. Izzie," he whispered, placing an intimate kiss upon her lips. "I can't believe you are willing to put yourself through this for me. You really are something, you know that? You so amazing and committed and…and you're just wonderful."   
  
Before she could say another word, his kissed her once again, this time a little more vigorously. She automatically fell into it, relishing in his touch.   
  
He lost all train of his previous thoughts, cast aside by the delirium caused by her presence. He didn't care about the trials, about trying to understand his confused feelings. All he cared about was her. Being with her, touching her, embracing her soul.   
  
Manoeuvring her onto his lap with a simple touch upon her waist, she straddled him, never breaking the lip lock once.   
  
Though not yet tired of exploring the fullness of her lips, he lowered his mouth's assault to the skin of her neck, lightly nipping and licking at her flesh, and then on down until he reached her collar bone. The scent of her musky perfume filled his senses, causing his light-headedness to build further.   
  
How long had it been since he had felt this way? A year perhaps. No, it had been longer, much longer. In the past year he had touched another woman in the same way, but it had been much longer since he'd felt this same level of desire, of love. Maybe he'd never felt such a power until this moment, never experienced such a connection.   
  
His fingers wandered over her heart, resting a moment upon the rhythmic beating before trailing lower to her belly and then under the fabric of her clothing. He pushed her top upwards, seeking her permission before he removed it entirely. Now able to interact with more of her body, he began to taste her tissue once more.   
  
"I love you," he heard her breathlessly whisper before she painfully removed herself from his hold, leaning him by the hand to the next room.

* * *

Brock felt the pull of consciousness upon him. He tried to banish it, but it was able to overpower him. Opening his eyes, he looked down upon Izzie, her head placed upon his bare chest, sleeping silently with a contented expression upon her soft features.   
  
Gently moving her to lie upon the bed, he sat upright, pulling his fingers through his short locks.   
  
He'd promised himself he'd take this relationship slowly, to not rush into anything. But when she'd told him she loved him…he just couldn't hold back any longer. His resolve had been crumbling away more and more everyday, and those simple words had eroded what remained in its entirety.   
  
He felt terrible. If he couldn't put the past behind him, then he'd just used this incredible young woman, played with her heart. _God, I'm such a bastard. How the hell can I feel this strongly for Izzie when Kiyoko died just weeks ago? Am I betraying Kiyoko's memory by falling for Izzie? Am I betraying Izzie by just thinking like this?_   
  
"Brock, you okay?" he heard his girlfriend mutter, wiping sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Yeah. You just go back to sleep."   
  
She didn't listen to his request. Instead, she moved towards him, leaning against his back, her chin upon his shoulder. Using her fingers to play with a lock of his hair, she asked, "Are you feeling guilty about what we just did?"   
  
"W-why would I be guilty?" he lied.   
  
"Misty told me about Kiyoko."   
  
Great, he thought sarcastically. Thank you, Misty. "Oh. I…I'm sorry."   
  
Izzie shook her head. She'd been mulling over this since that day, trying to figure out a way to tell him that she understood what he was going through. But there had never been an appropriate circumstance. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I can understand what you're going through. You had feelings for her, and not that long ago were thinking that maybe there was a chance for a relationship there. And now you're with me, and you're wondering where those old feelings went."   
  
How did she know that? How could she read him so clearly? He nodded. "But I shouldn't be feeling like this. I wasn't in love with Kiyoko; I wasn't even dating her. But despite the fact that she's dead, I feel like I'm cheating on her. It's just…so stupid."   
  
She turned his head so she could look fully into his eyes. "It's not stupid. You're a nice guy. That's what your feelings show. You still feel obliged to someone who has died. You feel that you should sacrifice your own personal happiness so that you don't betray their honour. I think that's very noble."   
  
Brock took in every inch of her face, studied every ounce of emotion he could see. How could she be so understanding? Why didn't she see it the way he did? "But, Izzie, it's not fair to you."   
  
She traced her fingers over his face, making him quake. "It doesn't make any difference to me. As long as I know I'm the one you want to be with, that I'm the one you care for now, then it doesn't matter."   
  
"You are, believe me. But, I've been holding back from you because of this. I was worried about getting too close and then not being able to commit to you properly. Though I kinda screwed up on that tonight." They both laughed lightly. "But I can't understand why I keep thinking I'm betraying her by being with you. It's crazy, but…I just do. She even told me to move on, but part of me keeps thinking that it's not right to both you and her to do so."   
  
"Brock, let me tell you something. If Kiyoko was looking down upon us right now, I know we would have her blessing. I'm sure she cared a lot about you, and one of the things about having feelings for someone is wanting to make them feel happy no matter what. Therefore, you don't need to think about how she would feel, nor how I do. We are both happy with this situation. You shouldn't feel this way." She moved her head up slightly, kissing him tenderly. "As she said, you need to move on."   
  
She was right. He knew she was. If he wasn't hurting either Izzie or Kiyoko, why was he hurting himself? "No wonder I'm falling in love with you," he spoke quietly. She inhaled deeply, taken aback by his words. He pulled her lips to his, capturing them with as much passion as he could, before laying her back upon the bed. He had to show her how he truly felt to make up for his actions so far. He'd held back before. He wasn't going to do so now.

* * *

"So, what have you guys been up to over the past few weeks?" Ash inquired, looking over a collection of cereal boxes, coffee mugs and assorted crockery that littered the kitchen table, towards his friends.   
  
"Not much. Trying to figure out what to do with our lives. We'd been in Team Rocket for so long. We don't really know anything else."   
  
"(You're not going to just end up trying to kidnap me again, are you?)" Pikachu commented, suspiciously looking at Meowth out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"Don't worry," Meowth responded. "That's all behind us now."   
  
"But we're still not sure what line of work we would like to get into," James added. "The only jobs we've been able to get in the past have been at fast food restaurants, and that doesn't exactly provide a good income."   
  
"Well, why don't you guys set up a fashion store or something?" came Misty's advice.   
  
Yet again the former Rockets replied in perfect harmony. "A fashion store?"   
  
"Yeah. You guys are really talented. I love the stuff you design."   
  
Ash broke into a peel of laughter. "Yeah, I remember how good you looked with all that gunk on you face," he sarcastically joked, failing to predict the impact of her fist with his head. "Ouch! That hurt!"   
  
"It was supposed to!" She brought her attention back to the others. "But, what about that idea. Isn't that something you've all wanted to do for a long time?"   
  
Jessie smiled. "Yeah! That could be really fun. 'Jessie and James' Amazing Fashions'."   
  
"Hey, what about me? Don't Meowth get a mention?"   
  
"No! You don't have an eye for style. You wouldn't actually be designing anything. You'd merely be the accountant?"   
  
"Well then, what about me? Why can't it be 'James and Jessie's Amazing Fashions."   
  
"'Cause I say so!" came her angered reply.   
  
Ash sighed at the quarrelling group. "Oh, great, Misty. Look what you started."   
  
"I started?" she protested. "I was just trying to help!"   
  
"Hey, guys, cool it!" they all heard Brock shout as he stepped through the backdoor. His loud bellow brought them all into order.   
  
Misty instantly refocused her attention upon Brock. "Hi, Brock. You're back awfully late, or should I say early," she teased. "I'm guessing you had a good night with Izzie, then."   
  
"Uh, er, um," Brock stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Misty, leave him alone," Ash laughed.   
  
"No. It's too much fun. Well, come on. How was your date?"   
  
"It was really...nice."   
  
"Nice? Come on. If you didn't make it back home last night, it must have been more than nice."   
  
"Wait a minute," Jessie butted in, her and the others forgetting their current 'discussion.' "Did Brock actually get lucky?"   
  
"It's not outside the realm of possibility, you know," Brock angrily expressed. It was only then that he realised there was something very wrong about this scene. "Hey, where did you guys come from?"   
  
"Long, long story," Meowth stated.   
  
"Ok-ay."   
  
Misty curiosity piqued once more. "If you slept with her, where the hell is she? You better not have bolted or you'll have me to deal with!" she threatened.   
  
"Don't worry. She went to buy some stuff for next week. She didn't want to drag me along 'cause she knows how much guys hate that." Both Ash and James nodded in consensus. "She'll be here in about an hour or two."   
  
"For next week?" Ash pried.   
  
"She's going to Viridian with us. She wouldn't take no as an answer, and I'm not going to attempt to convince her otherwise." Settling into one of the table's chairs, leaning into it, he rested the back of his head upon his entwined fingers.   
  
"Well, it seems whatever she did to you did the trick," remarked Misty.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
"You seem a lot more relaxed than you have been for a long time."   
  
"Well, I got some stuff sorted out in my mind," he answered with a smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Just be as quiet as you can," Gary warned as he pushed open the barn door, quickly making his way into the hay-lined building. "We don't want to startle them."

"Them? O-okay," Misty promised, following him inside.

Misty had just arrived at the Oak ranch with Ash, ready for another day of hard labour, when Gary immediately dragged her off. He had said that he had something amazing to show her, but had still not revealed what.

She gazed into the dark enclosure, trying to locate the object of Gary's excitement. After a few seconds of searching, allowing her eyes to become accustomed to the shadows, she came across something. She could just about discern the shape of two Pokemon, an Umbreon and Espeon. The couple were huddled together, their heads set next to each other. As she neared, she followed the line of their vision. There, less than half a metre from the Pokemon, lay a small brown Eevee, returning its parents' glance. A grin of complete glee came upon her.

Misty halted her approach, not wishing to crowd the new family. "Aww, they are so beautiful. How old is the little baby?"

Gary focused upon Misty's face, slightly obscured by the darkness. He knew she would love this. She always looked at Pokemon with a sort of amazement. He had seen that the last time she had been up to the ranch. She would speak to them - despite the fact she couldn't understand their replies - in such a kind and involved manner, that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away for fascination. When there had been this new arrival, his first thought had been to show her.

"It hatched two days ago, just after you guys left."

"I didn't know you had an Espeon?"

Gary laughed. "Well, I didn't exactly catch him. When I was travelling a few months ago, we set up camp in the middle of Ilex Forest. I remember waking up the next morning and seeing them sitting together, talking. It must have been love at first site. Espeon asked me if he could come along with us. And, of course, I had no problem with it. And now, they have a new baby."

"That's so sweet."

Gary continued past Misty and towards his Pokemon. "Hey, guys," he greeted as he sat down upon the think blanket. "How's the little one doing?" They answered him in their own language, one Misty had no idea how to translate, as he petted their manes.

She took another few precautionary steps forward, instantly pausing when she heard Gary warn, "You maybe shouldn't come any closer. Ever since Umbreon laid the egg, both of them have only let me come near Eevee. They are very protective parents. They won't even let my grandfather get anywhere close. I'm sorry."

"Oh," she uttered, a little disheartened, but smiling none-the-less.

Umbreon, turning her vision from the new girl before her to look at her Master, blatantly questioned, "(Is this the girl you love?)"

Before he was able to protest, Gary reassessed the words he had been ready to say. How could he try to deny it? Umbreon could read his mind so well. "Yeah," he quietly answered.

"What did she say, Gary?"

"Nothing important."

As she stood watching the group, Misty noticed Umbreon raise her head and straighten her neck in her direction, sniffing at the water trainer. Understanding that the Pokemon must wish to familiarise herself with Misty's scent, she crouched down and extended her hand. The dark creature gave the now offered limb a few more nasal studies before pushing her head into the hand, attempting to pet herself with it.

"I think she likes me," Misty voiced as she rubbed the black fur-covered cheeks.

"But…they never let anyone but me…" he murmured puzzled, trailing off. He watched the girl's movements in silence, how she was now also stroking Espeon's long muzzle, much to the delight of the new father.

After a few moments, Misty turned her attention to the newborn once again. "Is it okay if I hold your little baby?" The parents nodded contently. Misty bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Gary, his eyes still focused upon her, watched as Misty lifted the small furry mass into her arms with such gentleness, taking care to hold its tiny body in the most secure way possible.

"Hello, sweetheart," she whispered to the infant. Almost instantly, it relaxed within her embrace, closing its eyes so that it could sleep within her warmth.

He still couldn't believe this turnaround in his Pokemons' actions. Why did they trust her so readily? "I didn't realize you had this side to your personality."

"Mmmm?" Misty asked, more attention placed upon the life in her arms that Gary's words.

"Well, I always thought you were this violent, angry, loud mouth bitch." She chuckled at his description. "I guess over the past few days you proved that preconception wrong."

"Oh, it's not wrong, but that's only part of me. I can be a bitch sometimes, but I'm also a little softy. Both are facets of my personality."

He looked down at the Eevee. "You are really great with Pokemon. You seem to bond with them so well and quickly. I've never seen anything like it."

"I hope you're right. If I want to go to university, I'd need to have that ability."

"University?"

"Yeah. On-off for a little while I've been thinking about becoming a Pokemon doctor. I know it'd be incredibly difficult, but it's something I'd love to do."

"What about training? I thought you wanted to become a Master."

"Oh, of course. That's what I'm hoping to focus upon when we get everything sorted out and start travelling once again. But lately…I've been thinking about what to do after I become a Master." Misty couldn't hold back a snort. "God, I must sound really conceited to say something like that."

Gary shook his head. "No. You just sound sure of yourself. We need to be a little egotistical to survive in our line of work," he admitted. "What does Ash think about it?"

He noticed her smile widen at the name. "He loves the thought of dating a 'college girl'. Typical Ash, ne? But he really supports it."

"That's good," he muttered, not really paying attention.

"You're seventeen, right?"

"Yeah, as of a month and a half ago. April 7th."

"So you're almost a year older than Ash."

"Yep," he said proudly. "A few days over eleven months. I was always the oldest in our class, Ash was the youngest."

"I guess Ash never enjoyed that fact."

"Nope," Gary returned. "Certainly not."

Misty laughed. "So, how are things going with this girl you were telling me about?" she winked.

Gary felt himself freezing up, twirling a piece of hay between his fingers in distraction. How was he supposed to approach this subject? "Ah, okay. We've been talking a little more. But…I don't think it'll go anywhere."

"Why not?"

"I…there's just a few things in the way," he sorrowfully told her, before instantly attempting to perk himself up. He lay back upon the hay, raising a hand to comb his long fringe. "Anyway, I don't think I'm the type to get into a serious relationship," he tried to convince himself as much as her. "Too restrictive. Nah, I love being able to be with a different girl every week. I'm sure you miss the days of being foot loose and fancy free."

"No." She shook her head. "I was never like that. Ash is the first person I've ever dated."

That caught his attention. He pushed himself up so that he was resting upon his elbows. "You mean you've never slept with anyone other than him?"

She reddened slightly. "I've haven't even slept with Ash yet."

"You mean you're a…" He didn't know why, but he couldn't say the word. "But you're eighteen."

"What's wrong with still being a virgin when you're eighteen?" Misty posed, though she didn't sound at all insulted.

"Nothing. Just not something I could do."

"Mmm. Well, it's easy when you're in love with someone."

"Maybe." Seeing that her attention had once again settled upon Eevee, Gary cast his eyes over her. If she was still a virgin, he was sure Ash would be also. He knew it was petty, but at least he'd beat his old rival at something.

He wondered if he really meant what he had told her. If there had been a chance for the two of them, would he not have forgotten about his old ways just to be with her? Yes. He was sure. That way of life would be nothing compared to having her to hold.

Why did he have to fall so hard for her? He'd never even considered having a serious relationship before.

He traced his glance over her body. Over her long bare legs, the curve of her hips…over everything. She was so beautiful.

God, what he wanted to do to her. He could see it in his mind's eye. Alone in the barn, her laid naked upon the blanket, he free to do what he wished, able to take from her what Ash still hadn't. How had the boy been able to resist her?

"Gary? Gary?!"

Her call punctured his reverie. He blinked his eyelids frantically to dissolve the mental vision in its entirety, turning away from her. He was sure he was red-faced. "Ah, yeah?"

"You spaced out there for a moment."

"Oh, sorry."

"I was just saying that maybe we should get back and help everyone."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he instantly agreed.

Misty carefully placed Eevee back onto its previous position upon the blanket, not even rousing it from its slumber, and quietly stood. She lightly brushed a few blades of hay from her clothes. Gary rose also, giving each of his Pokemon a last affectionate caress before the duo made for the door.

* * *

"Morning, Gary," Samuel Oak greeted as he strolled into the living room, a cup of green tea in his hands.

"Morning, Grandpa," came the half-hearted reply as the teenager continued to stare at the television screen.

The older man looked down upon his grandson. His whole demeanour had seemed to have changed recently. He was normally so motivated. Now all he seemed to do was sit before that square, flashing box. "Are you okay, Gary? You haven't quite been yourself over the past few days."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a few things on my mind."

"Oh?"

Gary swallowed awkwardly, trying to build up his courage. He needed to talk to someone about this. He couldn't make any sense of it by himself. "Grandpa. Have you ever…been in love with someone you couldn't be with?"

The Professor took in a deep breath and sat down upon the sofa next to the boy. "Once," he confessed after a brief moment.

That single word brought Gary out of his dream state. He'd expected him to say no. "What? You have?"

He nodded. How he didn't want to stir those memories, but they were already coming undone without his conscious command. "It was slightly after your grandmother died. This gir…woman helped me a great deal through that pain. She would support me when I felt down, would make me laugh whenever I needed to… She was such a comfort, my closest friend…my confident. I guess I couldn't help but fall for her." He hesitated for a moment, hanging his grey-covered head. "But I held my feelings back. There was a bit of an age difference between us that I had always felt uncomfortable with."

The Professor sighed heavily. "Then she met another man, fell in love and they married. Shortly after, she became pregnant with his baby…" His voice was suddenly tainted with anger. "…and he abandoned them. I comforted her in the same way as she had done for me. But it was always plain to see upon her face that she never fell out of love with the father of her son, despite all he had done. I'm sure that, even today, she's still in love with him."

Gary felt his own head droop. "God. I think I've got it easy compared to that."

"It's never an easy situation, son. It's always incredibly painful." His mind stalled once more, not content with the long-buried emotions coming to the surface. He wanted to end this conversation, put the seal back on the memory bank, but at the same time his desire to help his grandson overrode his personal needs. "So, who is this young woman? Anyone I know?"

"No, no," Gary lied. "Just a girl I ran into a little while ago. I can't stop thinking about her. I've become totally obsessed. But she's in love with someone else, and I know that she's never going to leave him. But, no matter how much I try, I can't stop myself from loving her. I've just got no idea what to do."

"You have the same two options as everyone else possesses in this situation." Oak held up his index finger. "One: you can break off all contact you have with her, never allow yourself to be around her. Eventually, you may even fall out of love with her." He elevated his middle finger. "Or two: you can remain as her friend. You may have to endure a lot of anguish, see her with that other man, but at the same time, you will always be an important person to her. You may not think so now, but this second option is much easier to deal with than the first."

Gary contemplated the words. Could he cope with Misty in his life only as a friend? Could he survive seeing her and Ash together? It pained him so much now. How would he feel when they became engaged? When they married? What if they ever had kids? Just the thought of Ash touching her made his blood boil. Wouldn't those feelings strengthen as time went on?

But would it not be more awful to have her out of his life forever? Was his grandfather right? Would it be better to remain just as a friend rather than losing her entirely?

Samuel began to stand, setting a reassuring hand upon the younger man's shoulder before heading for the door. However, he was halted in his tracks by a question.

"What decision did you make, Grandpa?"

He smiled. "I chose to make myself the best friend she ever had."

"I thought so." If his grandfather had been able to make it work, maybe Gary could as well. "I can't see me being happy without her in my life. It hurts, but it would hurt much worse not to have her by my side. I need to have her as my friend." He moaned. "I just wish I'd never fallen in love with her in the first place."

"Never wish for such a thing, Gary. Love is a wonderful thing. We should never deny it, even if we will never be able to act upon it. And someday, I'm sure, you'll meet someone else who CAN return your feelings, and the pain you're going through at the moment will be just a memory."

"I'm not sure about that, but…thanks anyway. I still feel awful, but a little more sure about what I have to do."

"Good. And you know where to find me if you need to talk further."

Gary nodded, offering a smile.

Friendship. That was what he had to focus upon now. Being her friend, helping her whenever she needed anything at all, while at the same time holding back his true feelings. That was his task. It couldn't be that hard.

* * *

The group stood at the Pallet Town railway station.

The week had passed much quicker than they had hoped. It almost seemed like it was only yesterday they had received the call, but instead it had been eight days.

Maybe it had just been because the whole time they'd all been having fun, getting back to trivial activities such as watching movies, playing video games and just being together, enjoying one another's company. Now it seemed that the holiday was over. It was time to get serious again.

Ash cast his eyes around the station. It had barely changed since he was a kid. The same wooden benches below the shelter, the same double painted yellow lines running parallel upon the tarmac ground. His feet were set behind the closest stripe. He could remember as a child being terrified of stepping too to close it. The fear of air turbulence pulling his tiny body over the edge of the platform…well, it had kept him up many a night before short holidays with his mother or school day trips. He looked down at his feet and smirked. Guess I still have an unconscious rule of never stepping over 'til the train arrives.

Besides that one basic fear, this train station had always spelled good times for him. He loved Pallet, but the thought of crossing over its boundaries, and into the land he knew he would soon travel through on his Pokemon journey, never failed to excite him. This time though…

This was the only time he'd felt revulsion at the thought of the train's arrival.

The past week he'd been able to forget so much. Yes, it was there, deep within, but he'd been given the power to put it on hiatus. There had been none of those dreams, none of the flashes of memories that threaten to make him vomit.

All that was returning now. Last night the dreams had begun afresh. If it hadn't been for Misty waking him… No, he didn't want to think about how the nightmare would have played out.

He could feel the tiredness weighing his eyes down. They'd stayed awake talking for hours. He didn't know exactly how long. The subject had been taboo for a week, so he guessed it was natural for it all to come out in a flood once more. There hadn't been any true anguish or tears. It had just been a truthful discussion about what the next few weeks would bring and how they were going to cope.

He did feel guilty, though. It seemed that they conversed about his emotions, what he was going through, more than hers. He wanted to help her as much as she helped him, but she just seemed so much stronger in regards to their past encounters. She'd always been such a rock.

He looked down at their hands, finger entwined, and then at her face. It bore the same evidence of exhaustion and apprehension as he felt within his own body.

Sensing both his glance and trepidation, she let herself lean upon him, resting her head upon his vacant shoulder. His body immediately relaxed. She smiled to herself. It always did the trick.

Several more minutes passed. Ash knew they shouldn't have left so early, but his mother had insisted. He hated waiting.

Just then, he felt Pikachu become unsettled upon his other shoulder. "(There's the train now)!" He pointed a short finger down the track.

Ash's stomach sank as he saw the locomotive pull into the station.

* * *

Gary stepped into the train - minding the gap - and shut the heavy door behind him.

He couldn't be bothered with this. What could he tell the court that half a dozen other people couldn't? They already had Misty, Ash, that guy they hung out with (Brock? Wasn't that his name?) and other high up members of the resistance. Why couldn't he just stay at home and let them deal with it all.

He continued down the narrow corridor, looking into the compartments to both his left and right. They were all empty. Did the Government actually send a private train to take them to Viridian City? And it wasn't a basic vehicle either. It was quite ornate.

_Nothing's good enough for the Pokemon Master, I guess?_

As he approached the end of one section, voices echoed down towards him. Halting his journey as he reached the occupied compartment, he looked in through the windows, under the half-drawn blinds.

So this was where they were? Brock and Izzie sat upon one of seat rows (He didn't know she was coming along with them. She had nothing to do with the occupation), and Ash and Misty on the opposite, Pikachu settled upon his trainer's lap.

To join them or not to join them? His eyes focused upon the intoxicating redhead. He had promised himself to become closer to her, to become her friend. This could be the perfect chance. And Ash…well, she wanted the two of them put their rivalry behind. If that was what she wished, he wasn't going to upset her. There was, of course, the chance he wanted to salvage their relationship for his own well being, but he didn't like to entertain that nagging possibility.

Rapping upon the wood of the door before sliding it across, he popped his head in. "You guys mind if I join you?"

He saw Misty instantly smile. "Sure, no prob."

Feeling his cheeks flush, he placed himself next to Izzie, across from Misty. He was sure he couldn't take sitting next to his desire without reddening further. It was best to be cautious.

After a long awkward silence, Brock grabbed his bag and pulled out a few plastic boxes and a large blue thermo-flask. "Anyone hungry?" he offered. "I made a few treats for the trip."

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Ash jumped for one of the boxes, tearing of the lid, and grabbed one of the onigiri. He dug in instantly, devouring the rice and nori in two bites.

"Ash, we only ate breakfast a few hours ago," Misty complained. "How the hell can you be that hungry already?"

"This coming from Miss-Two-Servings-of-Ice-Cream-Everynight-Before-She-Goes-to-Bed!"

No suitable retort presenting itself, she simply kicked him in the shin. Ash barely batted an eyelid. _Is this the way they normally get on?_ Gary wondered.

As Misty, Brock, Izzie and Pikachu also busied themselves with the mouth-watering selection of food, Ash held out the large box of rice balls to Gary. "Want some?" he muttered through a mouthful.

"Ah, what filling's in them?"

Brock answered the question. "These ones," he began, indicating the five - the sixth already having been inhaled by Ash - closest to Gary, "are pickled plum. The others are tuna and mayonnaise."

Gary took one of the latter.

"Mmmm, tuna. I'll have one of those." Misty quickly shot her hand forward, narrowly missing Gary's. He couldn't let her touch him. That would be too much of a temptation.

"Brock, these are delicious," Izzie uttered, finishing off a sandwich. "I think chosen the right boyfriend. I'll never have to worry about cooking for the rest of my life."

"Lucky you." Misty nudged Ash. "With us it'll be pokeballs at dawn to decide who gets stuck with dinner."

"Well, you guys won't have to worry about that for a while," Brock spoke. "I'm sure you'll be sponging off my cooking for a few years still. Ah, the wows of having such an amazing talent."

Misty glanced at both Ash and Izzie. "Sadly we're the ones who have to put up with the over-inflated ego that goes along with it," she commented.

"I'll second that," Izzie agreed, receiving a disenchanted glare from her boyfriend.

"Maybe I should refuse to cook for a few days and see if you guys think my ego is over-inflated."

"Nah, don't worry, Brock," Misty joked. "You don't have to go THAT far."

The group sat in a quiet peace enjoying their snacks.

Ash, his fingers gently petting Pikachu's long ears, glanced over towards Gary. The older boy seemed a little uncomfortable within the setting. That was understandable. He hadn't seen Izzie for many years and didn't exactly know Misty or Brock. The only person he did know was Ash himself, but that fact just served to increase tension rather than lessen it.

"Er…Gary," Ash begun, desperately attempting to start up a conversation. Gary instantly turned his attention from what he was eating. "Misty told me your Umbreon had a little Eevee."

A small smile made an appearance upon Gary's features. "Oh, yeah. Just a few days ago."

"That's great. I didn't even know you had an Espeon. It must take a lot of work to train them."

Gary moved his head up and down. "It is difficult, but they are one of the most loyal breeds of Pokemon, so it's well-worth it."

"I've always wanted to catch one." A chuckle escaped him. "But then there are a lot of Pokemon out there I keep meaning to capture."

Gary shared in on the joke. "Well, at least that's one thing I've beaten you in; the number of different types I have."

"By a long way, I'm sure."

The conversation died down softly, but it seemed enough. Ash saw Gary relax a little more, some of the anxiety falling from his shoulders.

* * *

Gary stared out the window at the blurred countryside. It was going to be at least another hour before they reached Viridian. But he didn't really mind. Though he had always felt like a lone wolf, the company of those around his own age did feel comforting on occasion.

He couldn't believe how civil he and Ash were managing to act. They were still not really speaking to one another as the close friends they had been, but with a level of respect that had been forgotten over the last while. And - he wasn't sure why - it had felt somewhat comfortable.

Also, Misty had proved a great distraction. He had learned a little more about her over the past few hours, discovered a few more of her facets. On one side she had this sarcastic sense of humour and could be a little overly cynical, but on the other she was bright, caring and playful. He couldn't help it. The more he got to know her, the further he managed to achieve his goal of becoming her friend, the stronger his feelings became.

Gary gazed over towards her. Brock and Izzie had long ago disappeared off to stretch their legs, and Ash had his attention focused upon the area they were travelling through. He was free to look at her without raising suspicions.

She looked very different to the two last times they had spoken. Then she had been dressed in scruffy work clothes, covered in paint and dust. However now, clean and with her longish hair down, hanging straight, she looked both absolutely entrancing and terribly cute.

She wore a black fitted t-shirt, a quirky print of a Corsola adorning its front, along with heavy baggy jeans. Stripy, sock-covered feet stuck out of their ends. Earlier she had claimed Ash's baseball hat, and it still had pride-of-place upon her head, but it didn't seem that her boyfriend minded too much. How could someone look so amazing wearing such casual clothing? Maybe he was so accustomed to kogals ­ with their faces caked in make-up, sporting the latest fashion in clothes - that tomboy Misty had become simply bewitching. She was everything he had never had.

She pushed her trainers off onto the floor and set her feet up upon the cushioned bench, her knees pointed upwards. Shifting her back from resting against the seat's upright, she leant against Ash's side, causing him to encircle an arm around.

The moments passed by slowly. Gary never took his eye from her, studying every simple movement she made, completely intrigued. Drowsiness looked to be coming upon her. Her eyelids kept falling, and the thick book she held seemed unstable within her long fingers. Realising her own sleepiness, she put the book down upon her lap and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. But her efforts didn't seem to work. Within a few more moments, her eyes had fully closed and her body slouched slightly.

"Is she asleep?" Gary whispered to Ash.

Ash turned to the girl leaning against him, pushing up the front of the hat so he could study her face. A smile tugged upon his lips. "Yep. Out cold. We were up pretty late last night talking over stuff. We barely got any sleep." Ash coaxed Pikachu from his lap, unwrapped the book from Misty's hands and gently pulled her down so that her head rested upon his thighs. When he was sure she would be comfortable, he reached down and gripped one of her hands within his.

Gary watched with interest the black haired youth's actions. Here he was, the boy whom only a few years ago whole-heartedly believed that girls were from a different planet, now tending to the one he loved.

"She's so cute," Ash whispered in devotion.

"I guess," Gary shrugged, wishing he could reveal how much he agreed. "So, looking forward to these trials?" he sarcastically joked.

"Yeah, as much as I'm looking forward to another bullet in my leg." He sighed, sitting backward, his eyes cast upon the roof. "I just wanna head back to Pallet and forget about all this shit. But I know that once this is over, we can all get back to our normal lives."

Gary nodded in agreement, turning his vision upwards as well, plunging the compartment into another long silence.

"Ah, Gary?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Are we…okay?" Ash put nervously. He's wished to bring up this topic back at the Oak ranch, but had been too afraid of Gary's potential response to do so. He felt a little braver today, this whole trial deal giving him the desire to sort out other threads of unfinished business. "I know we haven't exactly been getting along lately-"

"That's a bit of an understatement," Gary laughed.

"Yeah. But, after everything that has happened with the war and all, it sorta makes you see how insignificant our hating each other is."

Gary brought his attention back down upon his old friend, an aspect of shock betraying his feelings. What did Ash mean? There had been an air of reconciliation the last time they talked, but the only thing that had passed between them was an apology and some joviality. Not any true form of resolution. Was that what Ash was now hinting towards?

He continued to think for a moment, conflicted as to how to respond. He'd been battling with that question for weeks, maybe longer. Did he want to push this rivalry behind him, and, hell, possibly start off their friendship once again? Or should he keep feeding this hate he felt within? Ash had everything he desired; the title Gary had fought so long to claim, extreme fame, the only girl he'd ever loved. No, he didn't want to go on like that. Ash had never acquired those things out of spite, so why should Gary punish him?

He nodded once more, determined to support anything Ash would say. "I understand. It is pretty stupid. We're not kids anymore but we act like it so much of the time."

"Yeah. Misty said she can't understand us fighting all the time and I guess…I can't either."

He looked down upon the redhead's sleeping form. "She's right."

Ash took a deep breath. "I know we already agreed to call a bit of a truce but…maybe we could have another try at some kind of…well, friendship."

He was serious. Ash didn't just want the two to leave their petty anger in the past. He actually wanted them to become friends once more. And, as crazy it sounded to his own mind, Gary was tempted. They had been interacting well over the last while, and he'd enjoyed Ash's company. Without coming to a conscious decision, he found himself speaking, "That's a good idea. I…I kinda miss the way we used to hang out and all."

"Me too," Ash replied, smiling.

"I like your friends. Brock's a really dead on guy, and Misty…she's…" What could he say about her without giving away too much? He tried to keep his vision from settling upon her form, but the desire to behold her was just too strong. "She's very special. I hope you know how lucky you are to have her?"

Ash's eyes also fell on Misty. "Believe me, I do."

Glancing between the couple opposite, Gary felt a grin coming to him. He was sure his need for Misty was never going to quell, but at least if he couldn't have her, Ash did. He would always treat her like the goddess she was. At least that was one thing Gary could be happy about. Ash didn't have it in his power to hurt her.

* * *

_Okay, a few little notes. I'm trying to keep the fic as Japanese as possible (I've nearly changed my fics to use Japanese names before, but it's just too much work), so there are a few references I should highlight._

_ **Ash and Gary's birthdates**: In Japan, a new school year begins in April, so their birthdates are fitted around this. _

_ **Kogals**: This is a fashion style in Japan, especially popular a few years back. It was based around dyed hair (primarily blonde but also red), really dark skin and a LOT of makeup. In other words, very similar to Valley girls._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

They had arrived at the Viridian Central Train Station to discover a small escort waiting to transport them to the hotel they were to spend their stay in.

The hotel itself was one of the most prestigious in the city. ("The government doesn't seem to be holding back any expense," Gary had laughed after they had been show to their rooms.) The Prime Minister himself was apparently to reside within the same walls.

But the excitement over their assigned quarters instantly ceased when the prosecution solicitor had called for their presence. They had barely been there for twenty minutes. Something always seemed to conspire to ruin their fun.

The group - sans Izzie, who had instead busied herself with a shopping trip - sat around the table in Ash and Misty's suite, waiting impatiently for the solicitor.

"Where is this guy?" Misty whined, her head set within crossed arms, resting upon the table. "He said he would be here half an hour ago."

"And you're trusting a solicitor?" Brock joked.

"He better be trustworthy. It's his job to put the likes of Nakamora away for the rest of their lives."

"Don't worry," Gary assured her. "He's one of the top solicitors in the country. They wouldn't have brought him all the way from the Shuya region if he wasn't."

"I know, I know. I just want to get on with this." She didn't know why the wait was bothering her so much. Maybe it was just her typical impatience, maybe it was her intense anxiety, or Ash's wearing off upon her. She didn't care. She just wanted Mister Hotshot Lawyer to hurry his ass and get there already.

Another five minutes passed without any other sound aside from the incessant drumming of fingers and the occasional sigh. Then the man decided to make an appearance.

"Finally," Misty gasped, exasperated.

Brock stood and paced over to the door, the chime of the bell still lingering in the air. The solicitor entered. He seemed reasonably young, perhaps in his mid-thirties. His tall figure was lined with an immaculate pin-stripe suit, and the shine upon his shoes instantly drew eyes to the ground. His hair was slicked back, leaving it impossible to be sure whether it was truly black or just appeared that colour thanks to the copious amounts of gel applied. His face was handsome enough, though (Misty believed) a little basic.

"I'm sorry I'm late," was his greeting. "I first had a meeting with the Prime Minister which ran over time."

Ash, who had remained quiet throughout the previous discourse, felt his interest pique at his words. "The Prime Minister is in the city already?"

The plain-faced solicitor nodded. "Yes. He arrived this morning.

"My name is Mr. Seto," he began, making his way further into the room. "I'm the prosecution solicitor for the trials. In other words, I'm responsible for making sure those Team Rocket bastards get what they deserve." His voice seemed as bare as his features, but there was a certain passion behind his words.

Seto sat at the table's empty chair and placed his dark leather briefcase upon the surface, snapping the locks open. He withdrew several pieces of white paper, giving one sheet to each of the group before him. "That's a witness schedule. That will tell each of you the times and dates you will need to report to the courthouse."

Misty scanned her eyes over the printed agenda. The dates ran for almost two weeks, beginning in just two days time. Several of the names she only recognised in passing as leaders of resistance cells. A few were more familiar, such as Erika's. She searched for her friend's names within the list. Gary would be the first to testify, on the third day of the trials.

"Now, I'm here today to prepare you all for your roles. Each of you will have to testify upon a number of different issues."

_Right down to business_, Misty inwardly remarked. This man certainly didn't waste anytime.

Another sheet was passed to each of them. "These define what each testimony will focus upon.

"Each one of you, in testimony, will need to describe your own actions and what you believe were the actions of others on both sides on April 31st, the final day of occupation in Viridian. You will also speak of the actual takeover, and of any retaliation attacks you took part in.

"Gary Oak?"

Gary turned his full attention towards the man at the utterance of his name.

"You, along with other members of your resistance cell, will focus upon the group's structures, its activities."

"Okay," came Gary simple response.

Seto looked down at his own copy of the sheet. "Brock Harrison. Your focus will be upon the massacre at the village of Pari."

Brock nodded in acceptance, while swallowing back the sour taste that never failed to rise whenever that place was mentioned.

He turned his vision to Ash and Misty. "Ash Ketchum, Misty Williams, you both have the greatest duty of all the witnesses."

The two felt their stomach's turn. They knew that would be true weeks before, but it was still an unpalatable thought.

"As well as giving us your own personal accounts of that massacre," Seto continued, "you will also be responsible for the prosecution of Nakamora. Mr. Ketchum, in addition, you will need to concentrate upon your encounter with the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni Sakai, and his escape."

Ash's heart skipped a beat. He knew Seto meant nothing by his words, but to Ash it seemed to emphasise his personal belief that it had been all his fault. Giovanni had gotten away with his evil crimes. Why didn't he stop him?

His dark musings were interrupted by a slight pressure upon his thigh. Misty, her eyes still trained upon Seto, had set her hand upon his leg, and was now softly rubbing her thumb along the fabric of his jeans. Ash felt himself inwardly chuckle. _What, can she read my mind or something?_

Glancing through another few neat pages, the solicitor skimmed his eyes over a piece of text. "Just one last thing. According to the reports you gave a few weeks ago, you know the former Team Rocket members…" he checked a document, "…Jessie, James and…a talking Meowth?"

Ash nodded confidently. He knew this was going to be brought up at some instance. "Yes. They fought along side us in the rebellion."

Seto sighed lightly. "Well, I know you may not wish to hear this, but a warrant has been put out for their arrest."

Ash, Misty and Brock attempted to display a shocked exterior, but their expression was nothing compared to Gary's authentic disbelief. "You want to arrest them? But, they aren't the bad guys."

"They were members of an illegal organisation at one point, and therefore must pay for their crimes."

He stood up from his chair. "But…but that's ridiculous. Why didn't you just arrest them when you had the chance, then?"

Misty glanced over at Gary's excited form. He was standing up for those he barely knew? Maybe her recent change of opinion towards Gary was correct. He really was a nice person when it came right down to it.

"It's a new order from the highest echelons of the government," Seto told him.

"But-" Gary looked towards the others. They were supposed to be Jessie, James and Meowth's friends. Why weren't they protesting against this madness? Just as he was about to say something to the three of them, he was stopped by the slight shake of the head Ash gave him. He could just tell by the glint in his eye that there was something he hadn't been included in.

Not affected by Gary's protestations, the solicitor continued. "Do you have any information about their whereabouts?" he questioned the group.

"No," Ash told, his face unemotional. "We have no idea at all."

The solicitor accepted his lie. "Alright.

"Now, I need you all to write detailed reports of what happened. Don't leave out anything, no matter how irrelevant it seems. I need to know everything so I can put up a good case."

"Why can't you just use the reports we gave to the police?" Brock wondered.

"I've read them, but they were quite general. I need to know absolutely everything, so I want you to rewrite them with a strong focus upon the areas each of you will testify upon."

The others submitted to his wish with a unified, "Okay."

"I think that is everything for now. We can't do much more until those reports are finished. Then I will discuss their contents with each of you before each of your witness sessions." Closing the briefcase and heading for the door, he finished, "If you need to speak to me, I'll be in room 12A. Don't hesitate to call if you have any problems. I'll see you all in a couple of days."

As soon as the door shut, Gary turned to Ash. "What the hell are you doing? I thought those guys were you friends. Are you just gonna let those assholes arrest them without a fight?"

Ash began laughing lightly, unnerving the older boy. "Don't worry, Gary. Jessie, James and Meowth are at my house." He glanced down at his watch. It was four o'clock already. "In fact, they're probably sitting down to one of my mum's famous pot roasts right now."

Gary just stood there in confusion. "You've hidden them away?"

"Yep, and tomorrow I'm going to have a nice little chat with the Prime Minister about all this shit."

Gary shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have known you guys wouldn't let them take the fall. I'll know not to underestimate you next time." He paused for a moment. "You really think you can talk the Prime Minister out of it?"

Ash awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's not really talking him out of it. More like blackmail."

Gary smiled. "I didn't think you were the deceitful type, Ashy-boy."

"Sometimes you have to learn new skills."

* * *

Ash and Misty had finally given up upon the damn reports they had to write for Mr. Seto. They were almost finished, but when it had come to the night of their interrogation, they had lost all will to continue. Instead, they sat cuddled upon the bed, watching the large television in front of them, half the mini-bars confectionary section littered around them.

Misty popped the last chuck of a dark chocolate bar into her mouth, allowing the silky morsel to melt onto her tongue. This was just what she needed. She leaned into Ash, her back upon his chest, his legs bent at either side of her body. Her head found a resting position upon his shoulder, enabling her to look up into his facial features.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating that much chocolate," Ash commented.

Misty smirked. "Maybe, buts it's all free, and some of this stuff is really expensive." She picked up the wrapper from the treat she had just finished. "This one's imported all the way from Europe. I can't give up this opportunity."

"Doesn't mean you're not going to get fat," he teased.

"As long as I don't eat anymore sweets tomorrow, I'll be fine." Misty nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. "So, when are you going to have your little 'meeting' with the Prime Minister?"

"Well, seeing as he's already here, I was thinking about tomorrow. Get it over with and save Jessie, James and Meowth any more worry."

She nodded in agreement. "Are you going to make an appointment?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? Nah, if I just show up, demanding to talk to him, he'll be more unnerved."

"I wish I could come with you. God, it would be so fun to piss off the head of the country."

"Little rebellious Misty, ne?"

"I'd just like to tell him exactly how I feel about him after he left us to fight on our own."

Ash paused for a moment, a slight fragment of worry falling over his thoughts. "I just really hope I can carry this off. I mean, what if he refuses to back down?"

Misty shook her head and regarded her boyfriend with a confident gaze. "He won't. He knows he would have no chance of staying in power if you sided against him. God, your position comes in handy with so many things."

He could stop a chuckle from escaping him. "Yeah. I'm still really uncomfortable with it, but I'm gonna make damn sure I use it anytime I need to."

"You know," she began, a seductive glint in her eye, "power is a little bit of a turn on."

"Oh," he softly muttered before bending down to kiss her. Her mouth still tasted sweet with chocolate and vanilla, causing him to prolong the caress.

Misty moved slightly so they could reach each other's lips a little better, pulling her legs upwards so they sat between his, in the same bent pose. Cupping the nape of his neck with her hand, she brought his head down closer to hers.

Ash's fingers drifted down over her arms, settling themselves upon her knees, before gliding so gently over her naked legs. She felt a thrill of excitement fill her at his tenderness. The subtle touches continued as they kissed, sending wave after wave of pluses up her spine.

A few minutes of this bliss passed before Ash had the desire to change their position. Urging her to turn and lie down upon the bed, she obeyed, burying her feet among the pillows at the top. He gently leaned over her, holding his body slightly apart from hers with his arms. They reinitiated their kiss once more.

Interrupted from her exploration of his chest the last time they had both fallen into such a passionate embrace, she was determined to continue it now. She tugged upon the end of his T-shirt, motioning for him to aid her in its removal. Sitting up momentarily to discard of the fabric before retaking his previous stance, he felt his body tense in pleasure as she ran her hands over his back. When she touched the sides of his stomach, a glorious shiver of delight flowed through him, causing him to laugh lightly. She knew that area was weak to tickles.

Her fingertips felt so sensitive it almost felt as if his skin was giving off a light electric pulse. She ran them up along his back once more before travelling over his shoulders and onto his chest. Brushing past the nearly healed scab upon his ribs, she found her concentration fail her, remembering the wet, dark night that had caused the wound (and those of his leg). Looking up into his face, his eyes closed, and seeing no similar reaction, she felt her worry fade.

Placing her hands upon the small of his back once more, she pulled him down to lie upon her. His arms no longer needed to support him, Ash laced his fingers within her hair and held both sides of her head within his hands. For a time they just allowed themselves to adjust to this position, gently kissing, before Misty took her lips from his and applied them to his shoulder.

He felt himself gasp a little at the beauty of her kiss. He felt her tongue against his skin, moving along his shoulder, up to his neck, down to his collar bone and then across to his upper arm, occasionally giving him a slight nip with her teeth. This was heaven, having her touch him in this way. But he didn't want to be the only one receiving the administrations of the one he loved. He lowered his head, pushing the thin strap of her pajama top out of his way, and began to imitate her caresses, bite for bite, lick for lick.

Unconsciously, he felt himself push harder into her body, causing him to realise just how much their contact had aroused him.

He jumped up immediately, grabbing the quilt and pulling it over his lap. His cheeks burned. His heart beat at a furious pace. _Oh, I'm gonna really get whacked hard for this one._

Misty, rising from the mattress, puzzled as to Ash's sudden reaction, attempted to read his expression. "What's wrong?"

He kept his gaze averted from her. "Nothing. I just…you know…wanted to stop before…in case we got to a point when we…couldn't stop." He was clearly abashed. He could still be so innocent about some things. "Sorry."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Ash. You were right to do so."

"…"

She turned her attention to the clock, before laying back down, this time her head upon the pillows. "It's getting pretty late. We better get some sleep." He nodded in response. Switching off the television, she reached for the quilt, but found it was still clutched within his grip. "Ash, are you okay?"

He shook his head, driving away the last few threads of lust, finally enabling himself to relax somewhat. "Yeah. I'm alright." He lay down as well, facing away from her. He was certain his blush would still be evident in dark room.

Misty moved forward a little, pressing up against his bare back. She felt him shudder, half from pleasure, half from uneasiness. She had to contain a giggle. He believed he was able to keep all of this from her, whereas, in truth, she knew every thought that passed through his mind, every reaction he had to their playful sessions.

She knew that he wasn't ready for them to take that final step yet, but for some reason he didn't seem comfortable to truly admit so to her. Was he embarrassed by the fact he wanted to wait? Was he perhaps worried she would take it as some form of rejection (which she certainly wouldn't)?

She wasn't sure which it was. It could have been both, or even something entirely different. But it didn't worry her. Just like everything, he would tell her when he was ready to. She wouldn't push.

Misty herself was a little anxious to reveal her genuine feelings about the matter. Unlike him, she had been ready for them to sleep together since that first night, perhaps even before then. Maybe since the first day she had accepted her love for him. But she didn't want to tell him so. She didn't want him to feel that she was perhaps rushing him, though she wouldn't even dream of doing so. She didn't care how long it would be before they took that final step. As long as he was ready, anytime was right for her.

But, even so, she had the desire for them both to wait a little while at least; until a point that a number of loose ends were tied up, and they could fully focus upon the experience.

She buried her face into his soft hair, loving the feeling of it against her face. "Love you," she whispered as she neared his ear.

For the first time, Ash turned his head. She could barely make out his features in the darkness, but she knew there was a smile on his lips from the tone of his voice. "Love you, too."

* * *

Ash stood staring at the white panel door, panic flowing through every sinew of his body. He leaned heavily upon his right leg to support his injured left. He wasn't going to confront this man with a crutch in his hand.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there. Ten minutes at least. Every time he reached for the handle, he felt himself hesitating.

_Come on. You've stood before Giovanni in the past. This should be a piece of cake compared to that._

But no matter how many times he tried to reassure himself, he couldn't calm his dread. He knew the weight that his position carried, but for some reason he couldn't see himself as anything aside from a sixteen-year-old kid. What right did he have to tell the Prime Minister what to do?

But he couldn't put this off any longer. He had to do this for his friends, and for the other innocents caught up in all of this. He was perhaps their only chance.

He slowly reached for the spherical brass knob, watching the contorted reflection of his hand and face upon it. He was going to do this. He had to! Taking a final deep breath, attempting to centre himself, he placed his hand upon the handle and turned it.

Walking into the small vestibule area of the hotel suite, he was greeted by a young looking woman sitting at a desk to his left. "May I help you…" Ms. Shimokawa - as her name badge identified her as - trailed off.

Ash gave her an uncomfortable smile, worried by her expression. _Oh, god. She's gonna call security and get me thrown out of here. What should I do?_

As he was about to mumble some form of apology, she simply stood and bowed, her eyes focused upon the floor. "Master Ketchum. It's such an honour to be in your presence, sir."

Baffled by her reaction, he could do nothing but stare at her respectful pose. In Pallet Town, no one had treated him in such a way. But his hometown was a close community. Almost everyone there had known him since he was born. But at any point he had ventured outside of his suite since arriving in Viridian, he could notice people gazing at him, behaving awkward in his vicinity. Come to think of it, Mr. Seto had been the only person to treat him as if he was still a normal human being. He knew this was to come with his newfound fame, but he was sure he was never going to become accustomed to such treatment. Oh, how he craved to be back at home.

Straightening and forcing a confident expression upon his features, he asked her, "Is Prime Minister Watanabe in?"

Ms. Shimokawa finally brought her attention up to his face. "Yes, Master, he is. Does Mr. Watanabe know you are coming, sir?"

"No…I-I…" _Stop your damn stuttering_, he ordered himself. "I'm sorry. I forgot to make an appointment. Is that a problem?"

She animatedly shook her head. "Oh, of course not, sir. He will be happy to make time for you, Master. I will call him right away, sir."

_Can she not say one damn line without calling me 'sir' or 'Master'_, Ash cursed. _I'm just a normal guy._

Without sitting, she picked up the telephone beside her, pressing a single button. "Mr. Watanabe. You have a very important visitor her to see you, sir? … Yes, I know you are busy right now, but I really think you should talk to him … No, he doesn't have an appointment … But…but, sir, it's…it's Master Ketchum." She fell silent for a moment, a smile appearing upon her lips as she listened to the man at the other end of the line. "Yes, I'll send him in right away."

Ash inwardly gave a sigh of relief as she placed the phone receiver back upon its holder. "The Prime Minister will see you now, sir. It's just the door in front of you."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." She seemed shocked at his last word. _What? Am I not supposed to be polite anymore or something?_ Ash, putting it from his mind, turned from her and stepped over to the door she had mentioned.

This was it.

Stepping into a temporary office, set up in what would normally be considered the suite's living room, he focused upon the man standing at the far side of the desk, and begrudgingly shook his offered hand.

"Ah, Master Ketchum." The man's voice gave off a tone of genuine delight. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've been wishing to invite you down for a little chat. You don't know how big a fan I am. I'm hoping that you are planning on going all the way and competing to become the World Champion. It's been a while since someone from this country has been the Supreme Master. Won't you sit, sir?" He indicated the seat across from him while settling into his own.

Ash regarded the chair with a disdainful look while retaining his position, staring down at the grey-haired man. His leg hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let that show. "No, thank you, Mr. Watanabe. I haven't come here for a social chat. I'm here on unpleasant business."

"Oh. And what might that be?"

_Just get straight to the point. Don't dilly-dally_, he ordered himself. _The fastest you get started, the sooner you'll be out of here_. "Three of the most vital members of the resistance movement, three of my closest friends, have a bounty on their heads. I want it revoked."

Watanabe seemed to easily cover-up his reaction. Only for a fraction of a second was Ash able to detect his appalled expression. His previous courteous manner dropped instantly. "I can't just dissolve that warrant."

The sudden harshness in the man's voice provoked a knee-jerk reaction within Ash. He felt the confidence he'd built up so far fade. But he still held his undeviating sternness. He couldn't waver. He had the upper hand. If he didn't bend, everything would go as it should. "Yes you can. You are the Prime Minister, for Christ's sake. You can do anything you want."

"And what if I don't adhere to your 'commands'?" came the monotone reply. His unemotional responses we so practiced. But there was a slight glint of fear in his eye. It was barely there for a second, but Ash saw it.

Ash suddenly felt his lost conviction flood back into him. He knew. Watanabe knew the power Ash had over him. And he was afraid of it. He was betting upon Ash's age and his naivety to save himself. If he could intimate the teenager, maybe he would back down. Ash inwardly laughed. He could see right through him. _I'm not as naïve as most people think._

"Are you willing to risk that?"

"I won't let them go just because a kid who thinks he has some kind of influence tells me to."

How was he going to play this? How could he piss this man off the most? "'A kid who thinks he has some kind of influence'? I think that maybe you're the one with the misleading interpretation of the influence I hold."

Watanabe was becoming worried. It was hidden well, but the subtle amount of sweat leaking from the pores of his forehead was a dead give away. "Do I really?"

"Yes. Let me ask you, what is more important to the people in this country, Politics or Pokemon?" There was no response. "In the past it's been shown that the average person in the streets would trust a Pokemon trainer long before they would a politician. God, how many trainers have actually made it into the upper levels of the government, beating off those with a law or politics degree? I wouldn't even hazard a guess.

"Now let's throw another coin into the hat. What if this Pokemon trainer was a Master, and also one of the people considered to be the savior of an entire region? Who would the average citizen trust? Him or a politician who stood back while hundreds of people died?"

The cover Watanabe held over himself was beginning to crumble under the pressure of the truth. His agitation was more evident by the minute, but he still exuded an impressive strength through the losing battle.

_It's crunch time_, Ash amusingly decided.

"I am the number one trainer in this country. I am seeded forth in the world. Do you know what will happen if you lose my support? If I call to the people not to back you? And before you ask, yes, I am willing to do anything in my power to prevent you winning the next election if you don't do as I say."

The older man was lost for words. "But…but this is blackmail."

"I know precisely what it is," Ash replied firmly. "And I know you have no other option but to accept. The most important thing to a politician is power. I doubt that you're willing to give up your seat just to put three people in jail. So, you can either let my friends go free or say bye-bye to your coveted position. It's your choice."

Watanabe looked down at his desk. Ash surmised he was contemplating the options, though there was little need to. There could only be one choice. "Okay. I'll drop the arrest order," he surrendered. "Are you happy?"

Ash shook his head. "I'm not finished, yet. I know that the majority of the Team Rocket members in jail have been involved in terrible crimes. I agree that they should face the full brunt of their crimes. But a number of them are really just kids, many even younger than me. They were too young to be assigned to anything serious. I want them released as well, so they can have another go at their lives."

"I can't just let them go. They're-"

Ash interrupted his protest. "Jessie, James and Meowth have already agreed to testify in whatever capacity needed. They will give you the evidence you need to justify their release.

"I also want your reassurance that every single prisoner has a fail trial," he continued. "They will only be prosecuted for crimes that you can prove they have committed. If I find that one person has been treated unfairly, YOU will be the one to suffer the consequences."

Ash didn't like to admit the fact, but, despite the still lingering worry he felt, this was fun. He had the elected leader of a country obeying his every command.

The Prime Minister nodded in submission. "You seem like a very angry young man."

Bitterness rose within him. "And why shouldn't I be. I've seen people die, have lost a friend, and have nearly been killed myself a number of times. But all through the occupation I was sure that I could rely upon my country to at least help us out in some way. I know that you had to militarize the borders to Kanto so you could prevent against the occupation of another region. But I thought that eventually you would help us. Instead, a group of normal civilians and trainers had to fight for our freedom. No wonder so many people died during those two months."

Without even waiting for a response to his angered outburst, Ash turned and opened the door. "Good day, Mr. Prime Minister." He walked past Ms. Shimokawa before entering the hotel's corridor.

As soon as he closed the paneled door behind him, he leaned up against it, sighing heavily. He'd done it. He'd stood up against the head of his country. He'd made him submit to everything he wanted. It was a great feeling, the ecstasy overriding his anxiousness.

* * *

_So this time I'm gonna explain the names. _

_ **Prime Minister Watanabe**: 'Watanbe' is one of the most common surnames in Japan, the equivalent of the name 'Smith'. So I thought it was perfect for a conservative, boring politician. _

_ **Seto**: A location from the book 'Battle Royale' (which the infamous movies and manga series was based upon), which I was reading while writing these chapters. He's from the Shunya region, a reference to the main character from the book, Shunya Nanahara. It's one of my favourite books and I love the first film. _

_ **Giovanni Sakai**: How unoriginal was I when I picked this. Just simply used his Japanese name as his surname. I whole-heartedly apologise for this. _

_ **Ms. Shimokawa**: I was listening to Mikuni Shimokawa (who provides the lyrics to the themes to Full Metal Panic! and Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu!) at the time, so just used her name. Ah! I'm so bad at picking names. _


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

****

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Jessie placed the piece of paper upon the coffee table before her, as James and Meowth sat back into the sofa, no longer needing to glance over their female friend's shoulder to read the printed text.

"Everything okay, guys?" Ash asked gently.

Jessie let a sigh escape, before answering, "Yeah. It's no problem. We'll do anything to help. It's just…" she trailed off.

"It's going to be weird testifying against old friends?" Ash surmised, nodding his head.

"No," she answered with a snort. "We were never very 'popular' with the other members. They're merely our old colleagues. But … it will still be weird."

"I can understand," Brock sympathised. "God, I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me neither," Gary half-heartedly agreed.

"It never seems to end, does it?" James' tone was bereft of all optimism.

Ash shook his head defiantly. "No. It will," he replied pseudo-confidently. "We've just got a couple of more weeks. Then we'll all get everything back to normal." He found it difficult to believe in his own sentiments, but it was nice to think in such a way. The others seemed reassured by his words.

"Well, then how about we get a lot of room service and maybe order some movies?" Izzie offered. She turned to Brock, giving him a sympathetic glance, and placed a comforting hand upon his knee. He had been becoming more anxious as the hour of his testimony drew nearer. In fact, each of them was feeling the same way. She was lucky to be spared such pain. "We can all just relax."

"Yeah, great idea," Misty smiled.

Izzie glanced around at each person. They were all in agreement. Well, all except … Gary. It seemed he hadn't heard her suggestion. He just sat there, staring into the distance. No, his eyes were painfully focused upon something, a melancholy aspect clouding him. She followed the line of his vision, abruptly stopping when she reached Misty. Why was he staring at … Oh, no. She had joked about Gary being attracted to Misty before, but…

As Ash nuzzled his face into his girlfriend's neck, quickly giving her a peck upon her jaw, Izzie brought her concentration back to the brown-haired teenager. He averted his attention from the couple, glaring at the floor with a dark expression. Oh, god, she thought. Don't tell me…

"I'm going to take a little walk," Gary spoke abruptly, breaking Izzie out of her thoughts. "I need a little fresh air. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You don't want to get some food with us?" Misty asked, offering him a friendly grin.

He instantly reddened, and returned her smile. "Thanks … but I'm okay. Night."

"Good night," the group called.

Izzie felt a slight smile tug on her lips. Maybe Gary had a little more humanity than she gave him credit for. Unfortunately, the wrong person had brought it out of him. Poor kid.

At the other end of the room, James shuffled closer to Jessie, regarding her depressed facade. "Jess?"

"Yeah, James." Her tone was still low and contemplative.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, testifying against Cassidy. You guys used to be really … close." He tried to push down the slight feeling of jealousy growing within him.

"That was a very long time ago." She hesitated for a brief moment, before rewarding her friend's concern with an appreciative look. "Don't worry about me. I can get through anything."

Regardless of the fact that he found her statement hard to believe, he let her away with it. She wasn't the type to seek support when something affected her (she always flat-out refused it when offered), and the last thing he wanted was to have some form of conflict with her.

* * *

Gary didn't know why this sudden impulse had taken over him, but he wasn't about to deny his desire. He just needed something to relax him for a little while, to indulge his pleasure.

He felt so down. He couldn't even think about the trials. Every waking moment she was the only thing on his mind. He had been trying to push his feelings away, attempting to improve their friendship instead, but his obsession continued. The more time he spent in her presence, the stronger his emotions became.

He had just happened upon this girl in a club he'd wondered into. She was just like every other woman he'd been with: pretty, not overly intelligent and easy. However, there was something that attracted his attention to her over the many other girls he'd seen.

It was her hair: the exact shade and tone as Misty's. There were no other traits that linked the two women, but this was enough. He had wanted her from the second he saw her. If he couldn't have the real Misty, someone who reminded him of that angel would have to do.

He pushed the girl (she had told him her name, but it didn't seem important enough to retain) against the outer side of his hotel door, continuing the forced kiss. Rolling his fingers down over her body, he felt his concentration give way to lust.

His mind forgot she was just some anonymous character. No, this was Misty in his arms. His lips were playing with her's. It was her body he was about to ravish. She was no longer Ash's; she was his to do with as he desired.

He felt his actions hasten at his imaginings. "Mist," he unconsciously whispered. He felt his heart tingle uttering the simple word, that pet name only Ash seemed permitted to use.

Miss Stranger pulled away from him for a moment. "Mist? My name's Zara."

"Oh," he muttered, his previous heavenly illusion shattered. Zara (that's right. That was her name) wore a slight scowl on her features. He'd never made that mistake before, confusing one girl's name for another. In fact, he'd never made any kind of mistake with a woman before. This fixation upon the redhead water trainer was playing havoc with his concentration. But, he quickly centred himself, preparing a cover. "Your eyes. That shade of blue reminds me so much of the mist."

She quickly accepted his reasoning, and started the intense kiss once more, running her hands over Gary's back.

He felt that wondrous dreamscape reinstate itself once more, as he fumbled for his suite's key. He inserted it into the lock, but just as he turned it, he heard an awkward cough from behind him.

There she was, mere metres down the corridor from them, a bucket of ice in her hands.

"Misty," Gary gasped.

"Misty?" Zara questioned, the hamster wheel slowly turning.

Gary quickly finished unlocking the door, quickly pushing the girl into his room, her confusion evident.

Misty let out a short chuckle. "I was just getting some ice. I didn't mean to **interrupt** you."

Gary studied her features, disappointed in what he saw. There was no concern there, just amusement. "I…I'm sorry," he found himself blurting out.

Misty's eyebrows creased, unable to understand. "Why are you sorry?"

He swallowed heavily, once again chastising himself for acting in such an immature manner around the one he loved. "I don't know."

Misty simply took his actions as awkwardness. She'd practically caught him with his trousers down. Deciding to allow herself one more opportunity to embarrass him, she made her way back to her own room, winking as she passed him. "Enjoy your night."

He watched her every step, her every movement as she entered the room opposite. Once he was sure the door was firmly closed, he fell back upon the wall, sighing deeply. He ran his hands over his face and into his hair.

This wasn't fair. He hated this! Why the hell did this have to happen? Why did he have to fall for her? Why couldn't he have met Misty before Ash had? But even if he had, what were the chances she would have fallen for him anyway?

He slammed the wall with his fists, before pushing himself from his leaning position. That girl - Sakura, Zara, whatever her name was - would be waiting for him in his room. She may not be the person he truly wanted, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be alone tonight. Maybe if he had some kind of release, he could cope with being around Misty over the next few days.

* * *

She didn't want to wake him.

He looked so peacefully innocent laying there, the quilt pooled at his feet, mouth wide open. It had taken him barely two seconds to sprawl over the expanse of the double bed after she had left. Now his head rested between the pillows, with his legs pointing to opposite corners of the mattress.

There were dark bags under his eyes. He tried for hours the night before to get to sleep, worried about the events of the next few weeks. Now content within the dream plane, he had been able to separate himself from those feelings. But it was already approaching eight o'clock. She had no other option. He had to get ready.

She crawled onto the bed, kneeling over him, her ankle-length skirt restricting her somewhat. Brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead, she lowered herself, whispering into his ear. "Ash. Ash, baby." He merely moaned at her words. "Come on. It's getting late. You need to wake up."

She jumped back in shock as his eyes suddenly opened. He bolted, running towards the bathroom, misbalancing Misty. Tumbling over the edge of the mattress and onto the carpeted floor, she groaned. She knew this day wasn't going to go well. This start certainly proved her premonition. Picking herself up, she stood, making her way over to the bathroom. Her stomach turned when she heard him retching, but it didn't cause her to halt her progress. She entered the small room and came up behind him, rubbing his back gently as he bent over the toilet bowl. He hadn't been sick, but his coughing was rough, his breathing pattern uneven.

"Just relax and try to breath deeply," she advised, setting her chin onto his shoulder. He followed her words, attempting to stop himself from hyperventilating.

After a few moments, his choking subsided. Leaning back into Misty, he said, voice coarse, "Maybe I ate something that didn't agree with me."

She laughed lightly. It wouldn't be Ash not to try to hide his weaker side. "Don't worry. You don't have to pretend with me. My belly's been a little jippy with nerves this morning too."

He sighed. His words had been an automatic reaction. He hated anyone seeing him frail. Except for Misty. "God, I really thought I was gonna throw up. What's wrong with me? I don't even have to testify today. If I'm like this now, what'll happen in a couple of days."

He turned his head a little so as he could look at her. She was already dressed, her hair fixed up, a few traces of make-up on. She wore a concerned expression, and he knew that the emotion was centred upon him. But she was still smiling. "You're so much stronger than me. You've been able to get through all this so much easier, whereas I can't keep a reign on my feelings. One minute I'm happy, just being with you…" He leaned back slightly, touching her cheek with his. "…And our friends. Then the next it's like I'm gonna have a breakdown or something."

Misty moved her head away from his so he could see her face. She nodded slowly. "I feel the exact same way."

"But you don't show it as much."

"Probably because I'm so focused upon you. Compared to how you're feeling, what I'm going through isn't as important."

"Misty-" he began, but she interrupted his protest.

"It's true but. The person you love always takes priority over yourself. I'd rather help you than you help me."

Why'd she always have to be so stubborn? And right? He felt the same way. He wanted to forget about how he was feeling and support her entirely. But they both needed aid, so neither way would do. "Wouldn't it be better if we supported each other equally? I feel like I haven't done half for you as what you've done for me."

"I know, but I don't want to put more on your plate."

"Hey, you been the one shouting at me for not letting my emotions out. I could give you the very same lecture, you know," he scolded.

Misty looked downwards, abashed. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I worry so much about you."

"And I worry about you, too."

They both exhaled deeply.

"Seems like there's been a little bit of a reversal," Misty began. "At the beginning of the occupation, I was the more fragile one and you were holding back your emotions. Now it's the other way around, though the reasons behind it all are very different."

"Yeah. I was holding back because I didn't want anyone to know how badly I was being affected by everything. But your doing it for a much more selfless reason; to help me."

"I just wanted to be strong for you. If I didn't hold back a bit, I'd probably be blubbering away half the time." She attempted to laugh a little, but it came out with more than a little melancholy attached.

Ash turned himself around so that his body was facing his girlfriend's. He cupped her cheek with one hand, smiling as she reacted to his touch by closing her eyes and relaxing into his caress. "How do you feel today?"

She swallowed deeply, her vision still obscured. "Scared. I really don't want to go down there and face those…those bastards."

"Me neither."

"And Nakamora." He felt her body tremble gently. "God, I don't want to have to tell everyone what he did to us. It's hard enough just thinking about it."

He didn't speak his reply, voicing it by placing his forehead upon hers instead.

"You think if we didn't show up they'd forget we were here?" she joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Somehow I don't think that'd work."

She shook her head in agreement. "There's no way out of this. We're just going to have to push on," she said, her confident nature seeping back into her tone. "It'll be over soon, and we can just act like a normal couple. Concentrate fully upon the two of us. Get a little…closer."

As he felt her cheeks warm against his palm, he felt himself redden, a little from excitement, but mostly due to shyness. "I can't wait," he found himself unconsciously uttering.

* * *

**5th June, 2021. 08:54.**

Ash entered the courtroom, friends by his side, Misty's hand gripped within his own. His stomach continued to plague him, never easing up on its somersaulting. He hadn't even felt this anxious facing the Elite Four.

Talking his vision from his feet (he had to present a strong persona. He had to!), he took in the tribunal hall. He'd never seen one of this scale before. No wonder it was the central high court for the entire region, and one of the most impressive in the country. Semicircular in structure, the bar was positioned upon the sole flat wall, elevated seating surrounding it. It reminded Ash of a Pokemon stadium, cut across the centre.

The sheer size wasn't the only aspect that spouted the room's grandness. The walls were clad in dark oak, each element of furniture constructed in the same material. Deep red carpets lined the floor, and both the national and regional flags hung behind the judges' stand. The sheer splendour of the hall rendered Ash speechless.

Beginning his descent, moving away from the wooden double-doors, he tore his eyes from the décor, beholding the faces of those gathered. The court was full to capacity. Barely a seat remained untaken. At the bar, the three high judges sat, enrobed in their judicial regalia, and conversed amongst themselves. On a bench before them each of the solicitors were seated, Mr. Seto retaining pride of place as the chief prosecutor.

As Ash continued down the steps, a series of bright flashes broke his focused observation. Keeping his eyes forward, he attempted to forget about the presence of the media. They seemed to occupy the entire upper section of the seated area. He felt himself swallow a lump that had settled within his throat. He and the others had been lucky over the past while. Whether they were away from prying eyes in a Viridian hotel or back in Pallet, where no one sought to bother them due to Ash's relationship with almost everyone within the small town, they had escaped questions from news agencies. But now they had no such pleasure.

Ash had always quested for fame, dreamed of the day every TV channel would be begging for a short interview. Now, it all just seemed unpalatable. But then it wasn't stories about his career, travels or techniques they desired him to tell. It would be years before that became their primary focus, and even then, he knew the more than occasional comment about the occupation would rise.

Pushing his depression over those facts behind him, he once more cast his focus upon those within the hallowed walls. As he entered the lower levels of the sloped section, he studied the faces of the seated individuals to either side of him. He recognised some as resistance members, others as politicians.

Taking the last step and making a right turn, Ash headed in the direction of a group of empty seats in the front row. He stole a quick glance behind him. The Prime Minister had a position in the foremost row as well, flanked by many of his aides, but in the section to the left of the staircase Ash had walked down. Watanabe felt the teenager's glare, returning a similar look, though one cleverly hidden under a honeyed grin. Ash felt the urge to chuckle, the glee from his devious plot returning to him full fold. The middle-aged politician had no other option but to treat Ash with respect, a gesture that the Pokemon Master had no need to reciprocate.

Slipping confidently into his appointed seat, he altered his glance, bringing it softly upon Misty. His self-assurance crashed instantly. Her face had fallen, her hand trembling so gently he barely felt it through their contact. Her eyes were focused upon the glass-walled section of seating to their right, somewhere Ash's interest hadn't yet wandered.

The accused. The criminals. They we barricaded behind the bullet-proof Perspex, afforded protection denied to their victims.

He followed her line of sight, coming face-to-face with the bastard who had tortured them. Nakamora displayed no emotion upon his hardened face, his suit neat, short hair meticulously arranged.

_You're going to burn in hell for this, you fucker. I'll make sure of that_. Ash was slightly shocked at the words flittering into his mind, but he wasn't about to take a single syllable back.

Pushing back his own distain, he tenderly turned his girlfriend's head with finger. "Don't look at him," he whispered into her ear. "Don't even afford him the pleasure of knowing how much he has hurt you."

She nodded slightly, forcing a slight grin upon her lips. They placed their foreheads together briefly, feeling a trickle of strength flow through their bodies, before turning to face forward, ready to listen to the presiding judge's words.

* * *

**7th June, 2021. 10:07.**

Gary had just taken his place upon the stand. He glanced out at the courtroom, tracing an eye over those assembled. He passed over the gathered audience and finally to the group he was being to accept as his friends. Misty gave him a quick smile, while Ash displayed comforting expression. It felt strange to receive such encouraging looks, but not at all displeasing.

He didn't really understand why he was seated here. He'd been present for each of the testimonies that had preceded him, and he really couldn't see anything new to tell the court. Everything of importance had been said before over the past two days, or had been in his report. But he had no choice.

Mr. Seto walked towards him, every fragment of his being exuding professionalism. "Mr. Oak. Could you please inform the court of the structural organisation of the resistance? How were new members recruited and incorporated?"

Gary didn't need to mull over the question. He'd already given the answer in the written account he'd submitted to Seto. He guessed that was the reason for those reports; so the solicitor could personally identify what enquiries would be best suited to a repeat at the hearing, and to discard those he couldn't build upon. "There was as much organisation as possible, but in the circumstances, that wasn't very much. Everything was pretty disjointed. It couldn't have been any other way. Anyone who wanted to join was immediately accepted."

The dark-haired man mused for a moment. "That could have been dangerous. A Team Rocket member would have found it easy to infiltrate your ranks."

Gary half-smiled. Seto was attempting to garner more sympathy for the rebels. Not like it was needed. They weren't the ones on trial, and everyone already supported their actions during those months. But Gary knew that wasn't the purpose. It was to instead show how vulnerable they were willing to make themselves, how much they were willing to risk for their cause. "We had little other choice. We needed all the fighters we could get. To ensure some form of security, everyone was partnered with another member. That meant everyone had an eye centred upon them almost every second of the day."

"Didn't that build up a level of mistrust within the teams?"

"No. In actual fact, it did the opposite. Everyone understood the reasons for such a measure, and the partners would normally end up depending upon each other."

"What about the relationship between each sect? They were generally spread several kilometres apart, and often much farther. How did they keep in communication with each other? Didn't the isolation between sects present any trust issues?"

"Communications were generally done through the use of psychic Pokemon and people. If that wasn't an option, we had to rely upon old-style radio communications, ones that were harder to hack. And we didn't have access to much modern equipment."

"Were there ever any leadership challenges?"

"None that I know of. I think everyone realised that some form of internal fight would just hurt the rebellion itself. No one was willing to do such a thing. And I think we all trusted the leaders. No one set themselves aside for such a role." He focused a glance towards Ash. "They were chosen by the other members."

Seto nodded, satisfied. "Okay. I would now like to move onto the Viridian City uprising of April 31st. Could you please explain your part in the revolt?"

* * *

**7th June, 2021. 14:34.**

"We spent hours the night before planning every detail," Brock informed those assembled. "There weren't enough rebels within Viridian and its outskirts to achieve our plans, so our first priority was to contact every resistance cell we could, tell them to get their people to the city as soon as possible. Every was told to rendezvous in front of the HQ."

"How many members would you estimate arrived in time?" Seto quizzed.

He thought for a moment. "I've been told around three-hundred. I would agree with that number."

"So, why was it at this point the resistance decided to hit back with such a force? If you had the power, why didn't you go for this strategy beforehand?"

"We had previously considered it, but rejected the plan as we felt it wasn't feasible. However, after so long of losing friends, including a number the night before, we were unwilling to let two more be executed." He regarded Ash and Misty with that familiar brotherly gaze. "I guess you could say it was a mixture of anger and exasperation that caused us to decide upon such a dangerous tactic. But it worked, as we could only have dreamed."

The solicitor nodded, glancing down upon the pages he held as he paced before Brock. "Could you tell the court how you and your friends, Master Ketchum and Misty Williams, were inducted into the resistance?"

"Through a young woman named Kiyoko Masaki," he answered softly." She was an old friend of Erika Verdan, the leader of one of the rebel groups."

"Kiyoko Masaki was the daughter of one of Team Rocket chief officers. How could you be sure her offer of cover was genuine?"

Perspiration began to seep through the pours of his forehead. He had to talk about Kiyoko? He awkwardly glanced at Izzie. Her only response a confident grin that served to urge him on. "It was either to take a leap of faith and trust her, or end up running for our lives. But ­ I think my friends will agree with me ­ there was something about Kiyoko, about her kindness and warmth, that meant we couldn't help but trust her." Brock felt his vision fall downward. "We all owe her such a debt of gratitude, not just the rebels, but everyone throughout the region. She gave her life to save Kanto," he finished solemnly.

"Now, I'd like to focus upon the massacre of Pari village."

* * *

**9th June, 2021. 12:12.**

"You are positive that both Cassidy and Butch were in charge of the team that carried out the genocide?" Seto questioned

Jessie nodded. "Yes, I'm certain. I saw the orders with my own eyes." She hesitated before adding, "And I could tell just by the way it was carried out."

"You know the accused personally?"

"Butch? No. I've rarely had the pleasure," she admitted, sarcasm dripping. "Cassidy…unfortunately I know her very well. We have a long, long history."

"And how would you describe her?"

Jessie turned and stared right into the face of her old colleague, displaying an expression of pure hatred. The blonde coldly returned the stare. "Destructive. Uncaring. No ability for empathy." She brought her attention back to the solicitor. "The massacre at Pari wasn't her first experience of murder. There were many rumours of earlier atrocities. It was common knowledge among Team Rocket members that when Giovanni wanted something down 'right', she was his first choice. She always struck with a heavy hand. She was even assigned to take care of wayward members."

"So you believe she could have carried out the massacre with the same cold-hearted efficiency?"

"I have no doubt," Jessie stated with conviction.

Seto turned from his witness to address those gathered. "The massacre of the village was one of the worst atrocities of the occupation. Pathologists have carried out post-mortems upon all 347 victims, and the results prove to make their deaths even more disturbing. 149 died when their homes were set on fire, all escape routes blocked off. 37 from affixation due to strangulation, in several cases caused by hanging. 56 from gun shot wounds and 32 from knife injuries. A further 73 were tortured, some for a period of many hours, dying from a sever loss of blood."

Jessie felt her hands shake as he read the macabre report. How could someone she had once considered to be more than friend be responsible for such…such an evil undertaking? But a further revelation only served to heighten her distress.

"In addition, 44 women and young girls had been raped before their deaths. This number is, however, inconclusive. Many of the corpses were so badly decomposed that doctors were unable to conduct a thorough examination."

Seto brought his focus back upon the former Rocket. A look of concern flashed upon his features before his apathetic façade reintegrated itself. "You weren't able to tell from looking at the bodies how they died?"

She slowly shook her head. "We stayed in the area for a very short time," Jessie began in a hushed tone. "It was too difficult for us to see them like that. We just wanted to get out of there."

"Do you believe that your former colleague had the terrifying ability to sanction and commit these supplementary crimes?"

"Yes," came her simple reply.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Misty made her way into the hotel room, setting a newspaper down upon the table before turning her attention to Ash. At the other end of the room, he was sat before the videophone, speaking to his mother.

"Don't get upset, Mum," Ash said, attempting to pacify his mother's apprehension. "Everyone's doing fine. There's only a couple more days of hearings left. Then we'll all be home again, ready to annoy you."

His words made her smile. "I know, sweetie. I'm just worried about you and your friends."

"We'll manage."

Misty walked over towards her boyfriend, bending down so as her face was in range of the webcam. "Hi, Mrs. Ketchum," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Misty dear. How are you feeling?" Delia asked, her ever-present maternal concern radiating.

"A little anxious about tomorrow." She made a victory sign with her fingers. "But I'll be okay."

"I'm happy to hear that." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late. I better allow you kids to get some rest. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call. And, Ash, make sure to change-"

"Mother!" he shouted in exasperation. "Night."

"Goodnight, you two." And with that, the screen went blank.

"I kind of feel sorry for your mum," Misty began, standing and travelling back to the table. "She's so far away from this that she can't be sure how we're keeping."

Ash followed her. "I'm glad she didn't order us to take her along, like Izzie. I can't say no to her." He threw himself into one of the chairs, pulling the previously discarded newspaper towards him. "Hey, Mist. What's this for?"

"Oh, I forgot all about it." She sat next to him and proceeded to open up the broadsheet at its fifth page. Pointing towards a feature at the top of the page, Ash studied the picture displayed. There they were, their foreheads placed together, slightly smiling. It had been taken the first day of the trials. He read the headline; 'Love Still Reigns After Conflict'.

"Is this about us?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, idiot." She focused upon the printed words. 'From some of the worst-" She paused for a moment, scanning further into the article. "This stuff isn't important. Ah, here we are.

"' Close friends ever since Master Ketchum began his Pokemon journey, it seems that the hardships of the occupation have drawn both he and Ms. Williams together.

'Many have speculated about their relationship over the past few years, and the kiss they shared after the successful rebel attack upon the Team Rocket HQ, as well as the closeness displayed during the court hearings, seem to prove the rumour that the two are dating.

'The relationship is a refreshing sight after the turmoil of the last few months, showing that no matter what occurs, there is always tenderness and love in the world.'

"Clichéd line or what?" Misty laughed.

"Well, it seems that everyone's pretty happy for us."

"You haven't gotten to the 'best' part.

"'Neither Ketchum nor Williams have spoken to the media since before the occupation, so it is unclear how serious their relationship is. But despite the fact it most likely won't last for more than a few months, it's good to see that each of these experienced and admired trainers have someone to rely upon in the harsh weeks ahead.'"

Ash's jaw fell open, outraged by the journalist's words. "Hey, why the hell do they think we're gonna break up?"

"Probably because of our age. Of course no one can stay committed when they are merely teenagers." She let out a derisive snort.

He shook his head. "You make it sound like they want us to split. You're too cynical sometimes, you know that?"

"Maybe," she answered with a shrug. "But they didn't have to add that last part, unless that's what they truly believe."

Ash wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. "Well, if they do, then we're just gonna have to prove them wrong, ne?" He kissed her deeply upon the lips.

"Good idea," she uttered, as soon as they separated.

He relaxed his hold a little, settling his chin upon her shoulder. "So, how are you really feeling about tomorrow?"

She fidgeted slightly, instantly making Ash regret his question. "Awful. I'm really terrified."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You're just worried about me." She moved out of his grip, standing from her seat. "I'm going to get a nice long bath. Use some of those nice salts and creams in the bathroom. Hopefully that will help me relax a little."

Shaking the delightful image of his redhead immersed in bubbles from his mind, he glomped her once more before she made her way to the other room. "I'm sure it will."

* * *

**11th June, 2021. 15.21.**

Attention centred upon her hands, Misty pressed one nail against another, chipping the light blue polish off the surface. She didn't want to look up, didn't want to focus upon what was going on in front of her. Concentrating upon her nervous habits, picking at her nails, biting her dry lips, served as buffer between everything and her. But time was sailing ahead. It was coming any moment now. She knew it.

She glanced down at her watch, feeling nauseous as she read the information it presented. As the second hand rotated further and further, she could feel that horrible sense of dread and fear increase. Her breathing was shallow, growing harsher by the moment, to the point she worried she might hyperventilate, that panic just serving as additional fuel for her unease. She wanted to get out of there, escape, but she couldn't show her anxiety. She wouldn't let HIM know what he had done to her. She couldn't give HIM that satisfaction. She would deny HIM of that pleasure.

She was scared, terrified, but within mere minutes, her part would be over. It was then she could scream, cry, do anything she needed to do. She just needed to stay strong for a little while longer. That assurance was the only thing keeping her from running.

Half hearing Mr. Seto dismissing his current witness, she lifted her head just in time to see the solicitor face her, his stern face examining her tense features.

It was time.

"I would like to call Misty Williams to the stand."

She felt her stomach sink at his words. She looked both to her left and right, slightly reassured by the comforting expressions her friends displayed. She felt Ash subtly touch her arm, causing her to attempt a weak smile. She stood from her seat, her weak legs threatening to give way, and proceeded towards the stand.

Awkwardly placing herself into the chair, she took in her altered surroundings. She'd never truly acknowledged the size of the hall, the number of people it could accommodate. Her back had always been towards everything. But now, every eye, every video camera and microphone was upon her.

She was sweating more than she could ever remember doing. Her breathing remained haggard. She couldn't allow herself to act like this. They would all notice. HE would notice. She permitted her eyelids to shut for a moment, taking in a lungful of painful air. As she exhaled, she repeated the same mantra over and over again in her mind. _It's almost over. It's almost over._

Her body seemed to ease a little, and as she opened her eyes, she forced that practiced look of assertion upon her features. She could fool them into believing she was invulnerable. She'd done it numerous times before; when her classmates had teased her, when her sisters had laughed at her. Those experiences were just a run though for this, the main performance. It was her time to dupe the world.

Seto walked before the stand, preparing himself for the first question he wished to ask. "Ms. Williams. On the night before the Viridian uprising, how were you and Master Ketchum captured?"

She inhaled deeply before speaking. "We were heading down a corridor in the HQ, looking for others to help us face a group of Rockets. But, before we got far, we were surrounded by Butch and Cassidy, along with a number of their subordinates. They dragged us to an interrogation room…a knife against each of our throats. That's when we met Nakamora."

He nodded. "Could you please explain to the court the details of the night you both spent under interrogation."

She saw Ash's head bow in her peripheral vision. Without a conscious though, her eyes gravitated to him, watching as he rose his head once more. As she stared into his eyes, she could see that prevalent trace of melancholy, that emotion no one else seemed to detect within his dark orbs. She knew he could see the same reflected in her own. She just prayed her outer composure was as impregnable as his.

Misty forced the painful memories to the forefront of her mind, replaying the images that had bleed so often into her dreams. "The first thing he did was handcuff us to chairs. When we tried to resist, his guards smacked us in the face with the but of their rifles so hard I thought for a minute they had fractured my jaw.

"Both he and the guards then proceeded to punch, kick and beat us with as much force as they could, using their boots, fists…anything they could put their hands on…while taunting us with vile stories of how they were going to murder us."

Walking casually towards the prosecutor's desk, Seto picked up what seemed to be a small stack of photographs. Retracing his steps, he handed them to one of the judges, but not before Misty was able to take a glance at the top image; a photograph of a bruised and battered leg.

It was her limb. She recognised the pattern of wounds instantly. The photographs had been taken at the hospital, a few hours after the uprising. She knew that the documentation of her injuries were vital, but she still viewed standing there, wearing nothing but her underwear, as a form of violation. And now those pictures were being passed around for the judges to ponder over.

But she pressed herself not to react.

"These photographs," the solicitor began, "show the physical wounds both Ms. Williams and Master Ketchum endured, the vast majority caused by that man." He cast a cold glare towards Nakamora, one Misty couldn't help but follow.

He was still the perfect icon of confidence; no emotion showed within his grey eyes. She felt her teeth clench. How could he embrace this whole situation with such a caviller attitude? Did he not have a compassionate bone within his tall, lanky body?

"But they don't show the full extent of his crimes" Seto continued. "The mental turmoil he has caused them can never be quantified." He turned back to his witness. "Did he, at any point, attempt to carry out his insidious threats?"

_Breath, Misty. Breath deeply_. "Yes. When Ash and I refused to give him any information, he put a gun against my head and pulled back the safety. He was just about to fire when he was interrupted by his boss."

"Giovanni Sakai?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain he would have killed you if not for the interruption?"

Misty swallowed, trying to prevent her mind from reliving the terror she had felt at that moment. "Yes, I'm sure."

"And you were the one to personally apprehended him the next day?"

"Yes, I did."

He nodded - his seemingly consistent reaction to any given answer - before allowing an uncharacteristic grin to crack. "Mr. Nakamora was found with numerous injuries, including three broken ribs. You admitted that these wounds were caused by your own two hands, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, sir." She heard a slight murmur pass over the audience. Not one of disgust, as she had expected, at how she could have carried out such vengeful actions, but instead support. Support that it was her right to punish the man who had tortured her so viciously. "I lost control," she continued, a little more securely. "When I saw his face, all I could think of was the hell he put both Ash and I through. I wanted him to feel at least a little of the pain we had." She cast one more glance towards the defendant, bestowing upon him the fiercest expression she could provoke upon her features. "And I haven't regretted my actions for one second."

"Thank you, Ms. Williams. That will be all."

Misty couldn't move for a moment. That was it? That was all he wished for her to discuss? She had been there for barely more than five minutes.

But she wasn't going to argue with his decision. She almost jumped from the seat, keeping her eyes focused away from the crowd, and the man behind the glass wall, and upon her goal; the chair situated between her friends.

It was over.

* * *

Gary confidently strode over to the door, rapping lightly upon its wooden frame. He couldn't believe how unassailable Misty was, how…amazing. She had stood up and faced the bastard who'd hurt her so much, without so much as a tear or sob. Just sitting there, intently listening to every striking word she spoke, transfixed by her resolute gaze, he could keep his mind on nothing else.

After a few moments, and another two raps with no response, he sighed. He was sure Misty and Ash had said they were heading to their room after the heading. Giving up, he made his way over to and knocked the adjacent door.

"Hiya, Gary," Izzie greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey," he returned, adding, "Hi, Brock," as he entered the room. "Is Misty about?"

"I think she and Ash are in their room," Brock informed.

"Oh." His previous elated state faded.

"Why? What's wrong?" Izzie asked, settling herself upon the sofa next to her lover.

"I tried their room but got was no answer."

Brock smiled "They're probably just wanting to spend some time alone after today." He exhaled loudly. "Poor Misty," he muttered, almost under his breath.

Gary hadn't hear the whisper. "Misty was incredible, wasn't she?" he proclaimed, instantly perking up. "I never realised she was so strong. God, I couldn't believe it. She's just so…great."

Izzie studied Gary's composure; the delighted smile upon his face, the animated movements, the spark within his eyes. He looked like a lovesick puppy. Everyday her suspicions seemed more and more accurate.

"You haven't known Misty that long, have you?" Brock questioned, smiling at the teen.

"Er, no. Just really since you guys got back to Pallet. Why?"

Brock shook his head before answering, "Well, you are right; she's one of the most independent, opinionated and spunky people I've had the pleasure of knowing. But, at the same time…she is very sensitive. It's just that she doesn't like to show that side and has a knack of rolling the wool over people's eyes. There's only a few instances where I can remember even recall her crying." His eyes fell to the ground, his mind affected by his deep fraternal emotions. "She was hit pretty hard by what happened to them that night. I really don't want to think about the state she's in at the moment."

Gary contemplated the older man's words. He had seen an aspect of Misty's personality that he had previously never thought to exist, the more tempered part of her being, and had become drawn to it instantly. But Brock was right. She'd never shown a trace of vulnerability in his presence, and he'd never even contemplated that she possessed any form of weakness. Yes, he'd seen the partially healed bruises over her body, but he'd never really thought of how, other than physically, the torture she'd endured could have affected her. How uncaring of him.

Noticing the melancholy upon Gary's face, Izzie smiled up at him. "But, don't worry. She's with Ash so she'll be okay." There was a small reaction of annoyance to her words, but overall he seemed content.

"Yeah." Making his way to the room's door, Gary called back, "Thanks, guys," before leaving.

* * *

Ash felt the last of Misty's sobs die, her trembling body slowly calm. He looked down at her body, still gently rocking her in his arms. Her face was still settled upon his chest, that area of his shirt now slightly damn. Combing her hair with his fingers, he smoothed out the ginger strands, stopping every now and then to kiss the top of her head.

They had barely gotten into their room before the tears came. A wave of relief had flooded him upon seeing them. It was what she had needed for a long while. He'd carried her to their bed and just held her as she'd cried, basking in the feeling of helping the one he loved. "You feeling a little better?"

She nodded simply, lifting her head and pulling herself up a little. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice still low and rough. She sniffled and wiped away the remnants of tears from her raw, puffy eyes.

"I think you needed that."

Once more, she nodded. "I just wish I could have held it back for another day. It's your turn tomorrow. I don't want to put any more weight upon your shoulders. It's going to be hard enough for you already."

He tightened his grip upon her. "I know, and I'm really dreading it, but taking care of you is never a burden. You know that."

Looking up into his face, she could only agree. Her feelings were identical. "It's just that, when I saw his face, the fact that he still doesn't give a shit about what he put us through… I mean, how can someone be like that?" She whimpered slightly.

"I can't understand it either."

"I don't know how many times I felt my strength waning in there."

"I know. I could tell." He noticed a thread of worry pass over her, instantly recognising what it was in regards too. "Don't worry. I'm sure I was the only person who could. You really did yourself justice. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her gently. "If I do half as well tomorrow, I'll be happy."

She felt herself brighten at his reassuring words. "You'll be okay. I think Seto is trying to make it easier for us by just asking essential questions. Maybe behind that cold exterior he's actually quite compassionate. If he only asked me about Nakamora, you may just have to talk about what happened with Giovanni." As soon as her words had passed, she felt his arms unwrap as he fell back upon the bed.

"Yeah, the last thing I do want to talk about."

She quickly turned, lying down beside him. The despondency in his features brought a sense of helplessness to her mind. She wasn't really sure what she could say to lift his mood. She still felt drained herself. She shifted herself towards him, laying her head upon his chest, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw. After a few moments, her passive actions provoked a response.

"I don't think the public would be too delighted to hear that their exalted Master almost…" he paused, trying to force the words. "…Almost killed a man, that I wish I had killed him."

"Ash, I don't think people would suddenly turn against you if you admitted to that," she told him gently. "And you don't even have to tell them that."

"Maybe…but at the same time, what will they think of me when they find out I had the chance to put an end to his worthless life and chickened out."

"Ash…" But she found herself lost for words once again.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to massage the tension from his temples. Moving down upon the bed, he pulled Misty into a needful hug. "At the moment, I just want to stay here and forget about it."

"Okay," she submitted, grabbing onto the front of his t-shirt.

* * *

Ash awoke with a start.

He brought his hand up to his forehead, wiping away the layer of nervous sweat collected there. How could he…how could he be thinking that way?

He'd been tormented by nightmares about the occupation and the potential return of its leader, but now…

He'd had similar dreams before, even before they had begun dating, but in the past they'd always stayed fairly innocent. This time though…

Why now, of all times? Why was he thinking these thoughts now more than ever? He was under so much pressure with the trials, he was to testify the next day, but at the same time he couldn't get Misty out of his mind.

He lay back upon the bed, casting his vision to her still sleeping body. What would she think of him if she knew he had been dreaming about them in the most intimate of circumstances? It was only a matter of time before they did sleep together, but until then, he knew he shouldn't be even be contemplating her in that way. But everyday he could feel his desire for her increase.

Sighing, he turned to study the digital alarm clock. Eight thirty. They must have drifted off. "Mist," he whispered, shaking her slightly. "Misty, it's getting late. We better get some dinner." She murmured an incoherent response. "Come on."

"Why did you have to wake me?" she uttered half-consciously before sighing happily. "I was having the nicest dream."

Smiling, elated by her cheerful mood, he inquired, "What about?"

"You were-" Her eyes opened suddenly, a blush rising across her cheeks. "Ah…I can't actually remember. You know how it is. You always forget about five seconds after waking up."

"Yeah," Ash replied, every image from his own dream still looping in front of his mind's eye.

* * *

**12th June, 2021. 12.03.**

Ash's gaze was fixed solidly upon Misty. He didn't want to turn away from her kind expression or see the numerous faces focused upon him. She was enough to keep his strength consistent. All he had to do was look into her soft features, and he instantly felt reassured. He needed her strength for what was to come.

"Master," Seto addressed, "you personally planned a number of the rebel attacks, yes?"

Ash shook his head. "Not exactly planned. Each one was the work of countless people."

"But you did head a number of the them, devised strategies and tactics, stood as a figurehead for the rebels, called for the attack upon the Team Rocket HQ the day before the uprising, and were considered by the organisation to be their most wanted 'criminal'?"

Ash contemplated the list, finding no single issue he could disagree with. "Yes," he unwillingly admitted. Was Seto attempting to make him sound like some kind of war hero? Ash inwardly laughed at his thoughts. Wasn't that what he was? He feared he was never going to grow accustomed to either this or his position as a Pokemon Master.

"And many of your colleagues held you as the leader of the cause. So, it would be accurate to say that you were the most important individual within the resistance?"

Once again, Ash forced his simple answer, "Yes."

"So, when they captured you and Ms. Williams, it must have seemed like an ideal situation for them. To be able to make examples out of two of the most respected resistance leaders. The fact that such a force fought for both of your lives is a true testament to how much the rebels believed in your leadership."

Ash knew that, even through a veil of melancholy, he was reddening. It was weird to even imagine people he had never met thinking of him in that way, risking their lives in for a cause he had called for. Even idolising him. There was a sense of uncomfortable pride in it all.

"This was far from your first experience with Team Rocket?"

His vision momentarily altered from the solicitor onto the ex-Rocketeers, sitting in the front row along with Misty, Brock, Izzie and Gary. "No. Members of the organisation have been following us since the first day of my journey. Giovanni wished to capture my Pikachu, but was never able to get his hands upon him."

"So, do you think the man may have already had a grievance against you beforehand?"

"Possibly. He did admit to me that he had planned the execution of both me and my friends before the occupation happened. The only reason we're still alive is thanks to Kiyoko Misaki."

"After the disturbance that prevented your execution, and Giovanni's initial escape, you located him in his office within the HQ. Would you inform the court of what occurred between you both?"

The words the fugitive had told Ash echoed in his mind; 'I owe you a lot of pain, little boy, for all the anguish you have caused me over the years … one day we will be face to face again, I vow, and that time, I will not lose!'

He felt a chill run through him. Their impact never failed to floor him. They could strike fear deep within his heart. "I walked into the room, my hand upon the gun tucked into my jeans. Without even turning, he knew that it was me, and said that he was hoping that'd he get the chance to talk to me before he left. He told me that this wasn't the end; that at some point, he'd be back. And he would pay me back for what I'd done to him, for the failure of the occupation. Then he made an attempt to escape, and I lifted my gun and aimed it on him."

"But you didn't fire."

The moment he had dreaded. The question that he'd feared. "I-I couldn't. I tried…but froze. Instead, I had Pikachu destroy his mini-teleporter. I wish I-" He halted his words. He wanted to shout that he regretted hesitating, but he couldn't cope with the rest of the world knowing that dark desire. Misty was the only one permitted to know something so intimate, even if people did look down upon him for his inaction.

"But he still fled once more?"

Ash knew that Seto's words weren't an accusation, but he couldn't help but blame himself. He regretted only a few of the choices he had made in his life, and this was the one he desired most to go back and correct. Why did he have to be such a coward? Even if he had aimed for a non-fatal wound, he could have prevented Giovanni's getaway. Who knew how many lives he could have saved with just a single bullet. For one, Kiyoko would still have been alive. He could have saved her. He should have saved her.

Guilt still weighing deeply upon him, he took in a deep breath to steady himself. "Y-yes. He threw a small explosive device in between us. The explosion knocked me out." He touched the pink scar upon his temple. "A piece of shrapnel or debris hit me here. I've been told I was probably unconscious for about 20 minutes to a half an hour. I have no idea of how he escaped; whether it was through the cavity in the wall or he travelled back through the building."

"Thank you, Master Ketchum. That will be all."


	11. Chapter 11

_So I'm finally back to this now that university is over and was a bigger success than I ever thought it would be; seems taking time away from writing to focus on studying was worth it. But in the interim, and even before I took time off, I've fallen out of the franchise and haven't actually watched an episode in quite a bit over a year._

_But regardless, I am going to try to finish this off for those who are acutally reading, as well as to clear my head and see if I can get into writing for the fandoms I'm currently passionate about (primarily Full Metal Panic! and Tokyo Babylon)._

_There may be a few missing quote marks, apostrophes or ellipses as Word kinda screwed up the formatting. I've tried to replace them, but I may have missed a few._

_Don't know how long it will take for each installment as the world of work is calling at the minute. Hopefully you'll enjoy the last few chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

There had been two more hearings after Ash's, and the solicitors' summing up. As of today, the 13th June, the trials were over. All that had to come were the judges' deliberations and the convictions. It was now a waiting game. 

Seto had once again called the extended group to a meeting in Ash and Misty's suite, not elaborating upon what he wished to discuss. They had all settled into an anxious hush, each dreading the possible reason for the gathering.

Izzie relaxed into Brock's embrace, gripping one of his hands with hers. Casting her glance around the room, she took in her each of her friends' depressed visages individually. She felt a little guilty about the circumstances, and somewhat removed from the others. She hadnt experienced half of what they had during the occupation and found it hard to provide any help to them, as she couldn't fully understand the situation. But she was just happy to be privileged enough to be with them at this time, and to be in a position where she could do something.

Jessie, James and Meowth sat next to her. She had only begun to develop a relationship with the former Rocket members over the last week they had spent in Pallet Town. She hadn't really spoken much to James, but his personality really intrigued her. His childish naivety and seeming unwillingness to stand up for himself (Jessie always appeared to dominate her friend) was overshadowed by his the sense of loyalty and caring she gauged from his actions. Jessie, on the other hand, projected confidence and brashness, but if one could peer through that outward visage, they could see a glimpse of a tender heart.

Gary was harder to see through. When her parents had lived in Pallet and aided Professor Oak in his research, she had spent a great deal of time with both he and Ash. Even then Gary had been somewhat of an enigma. He never seemed to permit those around him to see the deeper part of his soul, never opened up to anyone aside from his family. She couldn't even remember one instance as a young boy when he had cried. Her perceptions told him he still retained that distance, though there had been a few slight lapses in the past weeks. Each lull had been accompanied by one constant: Misty. Each time they spoke together, he became less removed; every moment Ash and Misty showed intimate affection for one another, a blink of a grimace showed upon his features. She didn't doubt Mistys fidelity for a second, but she had a sinking feeling that this situation was going to end painfully. She wondered if she should maybe bring it up with Misty.

Her vision finally centred upon her other childhood friend, positioned next to Gary. His arms were tightened securely around his girlfriend, his chin resting upon her shoulder. Pikachu was perched within Misty's lap, purring in contentment as the two trainers subconsciously petted him. She hadn't seen a great deal of Ash since their arrival in Viridian. Most of the time he'd spent alone with Misty or in quiet thought. It had been such a change from the young boy she once knew, or even his persona when they had once again come into each others life. She wasn't comfortable with the sedate Ash.

Ash felt her stare, looking up towards the brunette. Her sympathetic expression immediately warranted a smile from the teenager, and behind his tired eyes, she could still detect the 'brother' she had grown up with; the same innocence shone, though it had been tempered by knowledge and experience.

A knock sounded throughout the room, causing the friends to jump in unison. Ash stood, his fingers entwined with his redhead's right until he moved out of her reach. He took in a deep breath before turning the handle. Whatever was coming, they couldn't escape it now.

Seto casually made his way into the suite, the wide grin upon his face instantly confusing those gathered. His tie was loose, hair slightly tussled, and his normally upright stance seemed relaxed. He'd never shown an emotion since the first time any of them had encountered him; yes, there were times where it almost seemed that there was something behind his cold expressions but nowhe looked almost jubilant.

"Well, kids," he began, his mood filtering into every word. "Looks like you've all come to the end of the road."

The friends exchanged baffled expressions. "What...what do you mean?" Ash asked cautiously, falling back onto the sofa between Misty and Gary, retaking his previous position.

"You've fulfilled your role, done your job. The testimonies are over. You're all free to get out of here as soon as you want," he cheerfully informed them. "All you have to do is ask and transport to wherever you want will be arranged."

"You mean we can go home?" Misty asked, unsure of whether or not to believe what her own ears were informing her of.

"Yep. All thats to be done is up to the judges alone. Everyone else is free of their obligations."

The group all let out a sigh, one they felt they had been holding for the past fortnight. They felt ecstatic, though were so relieved their reactions were calmed.

"That's...that's great," Jessie uttered, a warm smile passing her features.

"Yeah, thank you," James added.

While the others basked in their relief, Ash felt his delight continue to surge. They could all go home. They could forget about this and finally get on with their real lives. He could start to think about his training once again, concentrate upon his friendships, worry about normal teenage problems.

He wanted to whoop, shout, yell, just show some sign of celebration. He knew he couldn't contain his excitement. He wasn't the type for dignified responses. Without realising it, he felt a fervent 'yes' escape from his lips, a little too loud for Misty's comfort.

Covering her now ringing ear, she turned to her boyfriend, ready to give him a well-deserved slap. However, she found herself unable to bring about her usual form of cruel punishment, seeing the true glee upon his face.

"Ah, do you know when the sentences will be announced?" James inquired.

Seto answered, "It'll be another few weeks and will be announced on the national news as soon as they are confirmed. But my advice to you all is to just try to put it from your mind and just relax. Theres no use getting wrapped up in it. And on that note." He retraced his steps back out into the corridor and grabbed a box set to the side of the door, before making his way towards the table. The sound of clinking glass resonated as he placed the container onto the wooden top. He quickly opened the cupboard flaps, pulling a clear bottle from the depths. "This is a little present from me and the other solicitors, just a way of saying thank you for what you've all done. It's from my region, Shuya." He proudly gazed at the bottle. "Some of the best saké in Japan. I know that some of you aren't exactly old enough for the stuff," he stole glances at Ash, Misty and Gary, "but I dont think anyone will care."

Awkward 'thank yous' echoed around the room, each individual unsure what else to say in response to his generosity.

"Enjoy your night." He left the room, but not before sincerely adding, "And, once again, thank you. We couldn't have gotten to this point without you all putting yourselves through this." With that, he was gone.

Gary was the first on his feet, lightly jogging over to the box, pulling out a further three bottles of rice wine. "Hey, the guy wasnt kidding. This stuff is supposed to be one of the best brews."

Ash joined him, examining one of the labels himself, puzzled by the descriptions of the type of rice used and the brewing process undertaken. "How would you know?" Ash playfully jeered. "You a wine expert or something?"

"No, but I've tasted it. It's pretty strong, so you better watch yourself. It could take out a newbie like you."

"Im not a newbie."

"What? I'd thought your mum wouldn't let you touch alcohol."

Ash slid a hand under the long tails of his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, my Mum doesn't exactly know about it."

"When was this?" Gary quizzed, his curiosity instantly piqued.

Misty came up behind Ash, shoving him lightly. "It was at my eighteenth. We were stuck in a crappy motel room. Not the nicest place to welcome in your adulthood. The only decent thing about the it was the well-stacked mini-bar."

"Ah, so Ashy-boy isn't such a goody-two-shoes as I though," Jessie called from the other side of the room, delighted by the story.

"You've actually been drunk before?" Izzie asked, breaking out in peels of laughter at her vision of an intoxicated Ash. Everyone else in the room had their focus upon the blushing boy, drawing nearer to the table. Why did he have to bring this up? He could never resist a seeming challenge of Gary's.

"Oh, you should have seen him, guys," Misty began. "He had barely finished two of those tiny little plastic bottles before he had trouble standing. Another few and he was telling me how great I was for helping him get to the toilet before he threw up all over the floor."

"Misty!" Ash whined, then suddenly thought for a moment. "I threw up?"

"What? Can't you remember?" Brock laughed, remembering the state Ash had been in.

"I don't remember much about that night," he coyly admitted, before turning his attention to Izzie, now standing beside him. "And don't you dare tell my Mum about this."

"And why not?" she jested back.

"Because...because...well, just because she'll kill me if she knows."

Izzie ruffled his hair in the same patronising way she did when they were both children. The fact Ash was a few centimetres taller than her did nothing to prevent her actions. "Don't worry. We'll just keep this secret between all of us. Anyway, if she knew I was letting you drink now, I don't think I'd be in her good books either."

James hurried placed a number of saké cups upon the table while Jessie took the initiative of opening one of the bottles, pouring generous amounts out into each. "What about you two?"

Meowth and Pikachu, previously taking amongst themselves, gave her a disgusted look. "What, you serious? Pokémon don't go for that human poison."

"(Give me ketchup any day)," Pikachu returned.

"Well, that just means more for us," Jessie delightedly put.

While the others grabbed their cups with confidence, Ash gently lifted his to his nose, smelling the clear liquid. It didn't seem as potent as the brown liquor he'd gulped back in one mouthful a few months before - both Misty and Brock had failed to inform him that whiskey was meant to be sipped - but still he knew it would be enough to overcome his weak constitution. When his companions reached out their arms, setting the cups together, he followed their actions.

Brock started the toast. "To good health."

"To the beginning of new lives," continued James.

Jessie bellowed proudly, "To the end of Team Rocket."

"To friendship," Misty added in a softer tone. The others couldn't help but agree, eyes wondering to each other's faces, the sense of camaraderie becoming more potent.

Taking a small sip, Ash found the saké easy to stomach. But still, he told himself not to drink too liberally. The last time he had just been with Misty and Brock; now there were a number of additional faces he didn't wish to embarrass himself before.

Reclaiming their places back upon the sofas, the friends fell into a form of comfortable silence that had been absent of late. The anxiousness, though not completely banished from their minds, had quelled. The depressive atmosphere had cleared. It was now time to get on with life.

Breaking the cessation, Misty turned to Jessie, James and Meowth. "Where are you guys planning to go?"

They shrugged in accord. "We still haven't figured out a plan," Meowth voiced.

"Working in the fashion industry sounds so exciting, but who'd even contemplate giving us a job." James sighed in dejection. "All the work experience we have is as waiting staff or in construction. And I think we'd be laughed out of the bank if we asked for a loan to start up our own."

"Well, you're free to stay at my home as long as you need to," Ash offered. "This kind of thing is really difficult to get rolling, and Im sure we're all willing to help you out in anyway possible."

"We don't want to bother your mother..." Jessie uttered.

Ash shook his head, smiling as he remembered his mum's obsession with helping those in need. "Believe me, you won't. She loves to have people to fuss over."

"And while you're there, you can work on a portfolio," Misty chipped in. "That will stand you guys in good stead for what path you decide to take. And if you need a model to try the stuff on, I'd be more than willing."

"I'm in to," Izzie volunteered. Any help you need, just call."

"Erthanksguys," Jessie stammered, taken aback by the offers, James and Meowth similarly agog.

* * *

Gary poured another generous helping into Ash's cup, attempting to ply the teenager with as much alcohol as he possibly could. His plan was succeeding nicely. His old friend was steadily becoming intoxicated, unconscious of the amount of saké he'd already consumed. This game was too much fun. 

Ash turned around from his conversation with Brock and James, lifting his almost overflowing cup. He studied the liquid for a moment, a confused countenance upon his face; he swore that it had been almost empty the last time he'd drunk from it. Shrugging, he took another large sip, feeling heat slipping down his throat, instantly feeling its affect. He could feel his mind drifting away from him. "I think maybe I should stop. Misty's seems to have enough stories of the last time. I really don't want to give her more."

Gary placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Nonsense. This is supposed to be a party and you've only had, what, two servings." His secret count, however, put it closer to four. "Come on. Drink up," he encouraged, once again topping up Ash's helping.

James took a quick study of the room. Pikachu and Meowth were fast asleep in the corner of one of the sofas, unimpressed with the human's behaviour. But otherwise, there was no sign of life. "Where did the girls go?"

"Izzie said something about wanting to show them something and..." Brock thought for a moment. "...Well, that was over half an hour ago. You know girls. Theyve probably gotten chatting about something and forgotten ALL about us."

"Typical," came the harmonious reply from the other three.

* * *

Misty felt her nose tickle and cheeks smart as she drank back the rest of the drink. Relishing the ability to talk without the interference of their male friends, the girls had raided the mini-bar in Brock and Izzie's room rather than go back to gather any of the saké. The stronger liquor was beginning to take its affect. 

Misty wasn't a hundred percent if sure she enjoyed the slurred feeling the alcohol had brought over her. The darker thoughts in her mind had been swept away with the force of a tsunami, and the high it had brought rendered her unable to hold back a chuckle at absolutely anything that occurred. However, the loss of control felt slightly oppressive to her. But it was only one night. For a few hours she could forget about maintaining her control.

She felt Jessie pull the comb through her damp hair once more, clamping a piece of hair between two fingers before snipping off the ends with a pair of sharp scissors. The woman repeated the step once more, making sure to keep the newly trimmed hair straight.

Misty glanced down towards Izzie, currently applying a second coat of Indigo Blue to Misty's toenails. Without even consulting her, her older friends had resolved to give her somewhat of a make over, planting her upon the mattress within the bedroom. (Luckily they were both content with their current endeavours and hadn't attempted to adorn her face with make-up.) Initially Misty felt as if she was being used as a dress-up doll, but she was now beginning to enjoy the attention.

She heard Jessie tut from behind. "How long has it been since you had a trim, Misty?"

She squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the chiding tone in the other redhead's voice. "Ah, sometime last year."

Surveying the tips of a segment of uncut hair, she sighed. "You should see the number of split ends you have. But don't worry. I'll get it into shape. A little off the length, layered to frame the face. Believe me, it'll look great."

Izzie resealed the nail polish bottle and set it aside before claiming a dark purple one for her own nails. "Are you sure you should be giving her a hair cut, Jess? You've had quite a few. Don't want to leave Misty with a buzz cut or something."

Jessie felt Misty's shoulders instantly tense under her hands. "Don't worry. I can hold my liquor." Picking up a long bang from the towel laid upon the bed, she held it before her subject. "Anyway, it's a little too late to worry about that now."

"How short are you cutting it?" Misty inquired, realising that she had submitted to Jessie's offer without giving her own input. Damn inability to think straight!

"You'll just have to wait and see," teased Jessie.

Misty attempted an awkward smile, trying to keep her faith in her friend's judgements alive.

The hairdresser read her anxiousness. "It would be nice if you could have a little more confidence in me. You're the one who said I was good enough to go into the fashion business."

"And you are," she quickly called back, before realising that her reactions were projecting a different sense all together. "I'm sorry. I wont complain."

"Good. Now turn around so I can fix up the front." As soon as Misty complied, Jessie set to the shorter bangs. "Oh, Ash isn't going be able to resist you tonight. Well, assuming he's still conscious," she finished with a wink.

Averting her gaze elsewhere, Misty found herself blushing lightly. Just as she was about to reply, Izzie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Misty nose was further agitated by the smell radiating from Izzie's freshly painted fingernails. "The kids haven't quite gotten to that point yet."

Jessie felt her mouth fall open. "You haven't?"

The slight intoxication caused Misty to laugh a little more vigorously than she expected. "Why is everyone so surprised by that fact?"

Jessie halted her work, feeling chuckles overcome her as well. "It's just the way you two get on together, I thought you'd been at it like crazy."

Making an effort to temper her hilarity, Misty began, "Well, it's just with everything that's been going on, we haven't had the chance to really concentrate upon some stuff in our relationship. And anyway, I don't think Ash is quite ready."

Izzie pulled Misty closer, resting her dizzy head upon her friends shoulder. "You don't? But hes crazy about you, can't keep his hands off most of the time."

"I know, but he gets a bit uncomfortable if we become a little 'involved'. I think he wants us to take things slowly. He's still really shy when it comes to the whole 'sex' issue. I know it's on his mind from the way he acts when we're making out, but he has a lot of personal stuff to sort out before something does happen."

"Understandable," Izzie agreed, before teasingly adding, "And what about you?"

"Er, well, I can wait for him for as long as he needsbut it's getting harder everyday not to just jump on him." She felt herself redden even deeper at the admission. "God, I sound really terrible, don't I?"

"'Course not," Jessie reassured. "You're ready, he's not. The sexual tension's just getting the best of you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Misty smiled. "Yeah, I know." She paused for a moment. She'd really never shared this kind of thing with anyone before. Pretty much all of her relationships with other females over the past few years had dissipated after a while. It felt slightly alien to have the consistent company of two other girls in her life, but at the same time, she loved every moment of the girly chats they had had together. "I can't stop thinking about making love to him. I've been fantasying about it for years. Now he's mine, it's become much more prominent. I'm anxiously awaiting the day he tells me he's ready."

"Have you talked to Ash about this?" inquired Izzie.

"No. I'm too worried about him thinking I'm putting pressure on him. I know he'd never do anything if he wasn't ready, but still..." She sat for a moment, thinking to herself. "Do you think I should be honest and tell him how I feel?"

"It wouldn't hurt," Izzie put. "I don't think he'd feel pressured. It would mean that when he is ready, he doesn't have to contemplate your feelings. Plus, because he is a little uncomfortable with that part of your relationship, getting things out in the open would ease things a little."

Misty nodded. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," Izzie boasted, giving Misty an affable hug. "It'll also serve as a nice little piece of ego grooming for him. Oh, and," she crawled across the bed, pulling something from the bedside cabinet's drawer, "here." She placed a small, square packet within Misty's open hand, delighted by the expression she was able to provoke upon the girl's features. "I know you're smart and that you'd never get into that situation without being careful. But at the same time, you don't exactly want to have to stop because you don't have protection handy."

"Thanks, Izzie." Misty slid the 'gift' into her trouser pocket. She was going to have to find a good hiding place for that later.

Jessie sighed happily as she once again focused her attention upon Misty's hair.

Confused by the exhalation, Misty asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to see two teenagers actually taking the time to think about sex before rushing into it. Not that common in today's world."

"I know what you mean," supported Izzie. "God, if I could go back to when I was sixteen... If I'd been a little wiser, I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken so many times." Jessie nodded in agreement

"You've both had your hearts broken?" Misty deftly asked.

"Oh, just a couple of times," came Jessie's sarcastic response.

"It's the reason I moved back to Pallet," Izzie explained, lying back upon the bed. "My last boyfriend cheated on me, so I had no option but to leave him. The problem was he was also my only travelling partner. I tried to keep my journey going," she sadly admitted, "but when you don't have a friend by your side, it's almost impossible. I'd had boyfriends before, but he was my first true love." She turned her attention to Jessie. "Who was the first person you fell in love with?"

Jessie audibly swallowed, feeling the other's easy stares bore into her. Contemplating their possible reaction, she decided it was better to be truthful. Neither Misty nor Izzie were the type to judge. "I'll tell you both if you promise it stays within these walls. James is the only other person who knows."

"We wouldn't dream of telling anyone," Misty reassured.

She took a deep breath. "Cassidy." She studied their faces; they were shocked, but there was no judging aspect visible.

"Cassidy? The same person you testified against?" asked Izzie. She had gathered from the hearing that there had been some past between the two, but she hadn't imagined one as close as this.

Jessie nodded once.

Misty pondered the new information for a moment before finding her reply. "I knew there was some connection between you, butI thought that you'd just been friends. God."

"We were lovers. It was shortly after I joined Team Rocket. James, the only person in the whole world I considered a friend at that time, and we had been separated for training. I had no one to talk to until...she came into my life. We were put into the same training group, shared a room. One night I couldn't stop myself from crying. I just felt so lonely and isolated. She listened, she confided in me. We began to have an affair, doing everything we could to keep it secret; it was against Team Rocket rules. I really believed that she loved me as much as I did her...then one day I walked in on them."

"Butch?"

Misty's stab in the dark hit right on target. "Yeah. She didn't even try to apologise. All she did was laugh at me. She had just been using me, never cared about me as she vowed she did. It was just a physical and control thing to her.

"That's when the old, somewhat emotional, Jessie died. I became so impenetrable that James didn't know who I was when we were partnered together. It hasn't been until recently that Ive been able to let down that unmoveable façade and let people get close to me once more. Like you guys."

Izzie rewarded her with a sympathetic touch of the hand. "It must have been tough for you to testify against her."

Jessie shook her head. "It wasn't. I hate her for what she has done to others, but any feelings I had for her personally have long since faded. I couldn't care less if she is executed for her crimes." She paused for a moment before expressing a sad laugh. "Funny, isn't it? How you can feel absolutely nothing for a person you were once in love with, to the point that something that should affect you doesn't waver you at all?

"Sorry, I've really brought the atmosphere down a good few levels. But, Misty, count yourself lucky. You're never going to have to experience that kind of heartache." She grinned. "I don't think Ash could hurt you even if he tried. Between some people love is truly beautiful, but I dont think it's for me. After everything that's happened, I've given up in love."

"But what about James?" Izzie said out of the blue.

Jessie suddenly became very self-conscious. What about him?" she returned nervously.

"Jessie, he's really devoted to you," Misty sincerely told her.

"Well, we're good friends. Of course he is."

"No, I mean really 'devoted'," she pushed. "He took a bullet for you. I think that shows he thinks of you as more than a friend."

"You're looking into that a little too much," Jessie replied, shaking her head. "Wouldn't you take a bullet for your best friend?"

She had her there. "Maybe. But still, I think he may have feelings for you. And I think you return them."

Jessie was wavering, and she knew they could both see it. However, she wasn't about to let down her charade. "What are you talking about? Why would I be interested in that dependant, yellow-bellied...chivalrous idiot." Jessie caught the stares of her friends. "What?"

"And people thought me and Ash were blind."

"She's just in denial. She'll face up to the fact eventually."

"Would you guys stop talking about me as if I wasn't in the room!"

"Ah, falling in love with you're best friend is never easy, I can tell you that much. Took me years to even admit to MYSELF that I loved Ash."

"Stop it!" Jessie yelled, her overreaction causing both Misty and Izzie to fall into another alcohol-fuelled laugh-fest. "Okay, okay," she shouted, failing to calm them at all, "there is a connection between us, but nothing could ever happen between us."

"Why not?" Izzie gasped.

"We're...we're...too close."

"Jessie, you can't use that excuse," admonished Misty. "I kept saying the exact same thing, so I can see through it."

Left with nothing to say, Jessie blurted out, "Damn you guys!" She remained quiet for a few moments and finished off the last few strands of Misty's hair, hoping the topic had been put to rest. "Okay, it's done. Care to see?"

"Maybe," Misty voiced awkwardly. She took a gulp from the glass she held, the buzz causing her head to spin briefly, before picking up the mirror before her. She was surprised to say the least. No, her hair hadn't been shaped into some wacky style. In fact, it had been cut naturalistically, her grown-out fringe neatly layered into the rest of her hair, even more of it now framing her face. The back was at a more manageable length than before, just a little shorter than it had been the last time she had it trimmed, resting a little above her collarbone. She loved it.

"I told you I'd do good. You think I was going to force some kind of bizarre cut upon you?" As Misty opened her mouth, Jessie broke in, "You don't have to answer that."

Izzie found her mind tracing back to her thoughts earlier on in the evening and the question she had wished to put to Misty. It was only fair that she shared her suspicions with the girl. "Misty, how close are you and Gary?"

Misty pondered the question for a moment, awkwardly pouring another drink into her glass. She swore this was the last one. "I'm not sure. We're friends, but not really that close."

Izzie sat up upon the bed. "Don't you think he's maybe been showing a little too much interest in you since you became acquainted?"

She shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"I don't know. He seems to act differently around you, talks about you a hell of a lot... I'm not sure, but I think I was right before. I think he may have feelings for you," she announced, a playful edge to her tone.

Misty almost choked upon her drink. "Izzie, don't be crazy. Why would Gary be interested in me? I'm not his type."

"Guys have a habit of changing their minds," Jessie commented.

"Gary just thinks of me as a friend. He knows how much Ash means to me, so I doubt it."

Izzie laughed at the naivety of the remark. "You already being with someone doesn't prevent him from becoming infatuated. In fact, it generally makes things worse."

The teenager felt her glance fall, embarrassed at the line of questioning. "I know, but it's silly. He could have pretty much any girl. Why would he want me?"

Izzie sighed, saying to Jessie, "You'd think that the girl had never seen her own reflection or something." She turned Misty's head upwards. "Don't be modest with me. You know how good-looking you are. God knows how many times this face has been a man's undoing."

Misty reddened. She was downright confident most of the time, but there were some instances where she was unsure if her arrogance was justified. "I won't argue."

"Good."

"But I still don't believe you," she added.

"Damn you," she bawled, before glomping her once more.

"We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" they heard from the other side of the room. At the threshold of the door stood both Brock and Gary. The former finished his question with a wink.

"Don't you wish, pervert," Jessie joked, receiving a mean look from the breeder.

Izzie, however, decided to take it further. She pulled her friend into a deeper embrace, causing the girl to yelp, and, in an over-dramatic voice, announced, "Yes. Misty and I are madly in love and we're eloping. I'm sorry to hurt you, my dear, but I have to follow my heart."

Brock shook his head. "I think you've maybe had a little too much to drink."

"Nah, I'm only tipsy." She relinquished her hold upon Misty - who was currently doubling over in hysterics - and strode over to her boyfriend. "What's up? Trying to crash our party?"

"Just wondering where the hell you got to. Its after three in the morning. You've been gone for hours."

"We I can't exactly dish the dirt about our relationship with you sitting next to me." Without giving him the chance to reply, she continued, "Come on, I want some more of that saké."

Both Jessie and Misty stood to follow her, but the younger redhead found herself lying back upon the mattress, her legs suddenly weak and her vision blurred. "I think maybe I'll sit down for another minute or two longer."

"You want us to carry you in?" Jessie joked.

"Don't worry; I'll be okay as soon as the dizziness wares off." She rubbed her eyes, hoping to clear her vision, but was instead rewarded by a mirage of pretty, colourful shapes buzzing about and colliding in front of her.

"We'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Okay." As the door shut, she closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't noticed how woozy she had become. She hadn't meant to drink that much. But it was done now, and had left her with a strangely warm and listless feeling all over her body. One moment she'd been wide awake; now she felt her eyelids wish to stay shut.

On the edge of consciousness, she jumped hearing a male voice ask, "How much did you drink?"

"Gary?" She opened her eyes and watched as he approached her, sitting down upon the bed. Why was he still there? She stared into his face, across his grinning lips and up into his brown orbs. It was the first time she had truly looked into them, studied the way he looked at her. There was...something within them, something she recognised. She'd seen it before in Ash's eyes, though subtly different. Was it... Could Izzie be...

No. It was just her drunken mind using Izzie's suspicions to create a little fantasy for her. She always had had an overactive imagination. The thought of Gary being attracted to her did entertain her. Hell, it would entertain any member of the female species to have two handsome guys in love with them, even if said woman only returned one's affections. That... 'something' was just her mind's eye, projecting an illusion, creating a tantalising story to occupy her. She swallowed her fancies and relaxed.

"I have NO idea," she laughed, pulling her fingers through her freshly cut hair, watching each hair fall back into place with enchantment. "More than I ever have...though I've only ever drunk alcohol once before."

"Maybe you should have controlled yourself a little more."

"Fuck control. I've had to push back my emotions too much this week. Tonight, I just want to let it all go." She laughed. "And I think the alcohol has helped nicely with that. The world owes me one night."

Gary could feel his own restraint falling away just listening to her strong words. His mind clouded by drink and love, he knew he couldn't drag his eyes from her. Luckily, her own had closed once more. He admired her body, lying almost provocatively upon the bed. Maybe that was one reason he loved her; every girl he'd been involved with had been weak, fragile. Misty was a challenge. Without conscious thought he told her, "You're a pretty amazing person, you know? You're so independent, kinda rebellious too. You make the world conform to your rules rather than submitting to its. I really...like you."

Her heavenly smile widened. "I like you too, Gary," she quietly mumbled, her eyes flickering open.

He turned his head forward, staring down towards his clinched fists. "No," he spoke gently. "No, I mean I really like you." Her only response was an inquisitive moan. "I care a lot about you, more than I've cared for any other girl before." He couldn't understand why he was saying these things, couldn't understand why he couldn't prevent the words from falling from his mouth. He just needed to get them out, stop them from commanding his every thought. These damned feelings were driving him insane. "Misty. I...I think I'm falling for you."

This time there was no reply. He didn't expect there to be one. She'd probably hate him for the rest of her life for betraying her in that way. But he knew he couldn't hold it back. The flood doors had been strained for too long.

He gulped painfully, bringing his glance down upon her once more, mentally preparing himself for any harsh words ­ or actions - she may choose to use...

...but he was met only by her sleeping form.

His fear turned to rage, his love to anger. He threw his hands over his face, cursing everything, even her. He wanted to kick something, throw a chair through the window, smash the TV with his fist, anything. He knew he'd been saved, knew that his careless words hadn't had the chance to enact a tragedy. But for some reason he had wanted her to hear them, needed her to hear them. Consequences be damned. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand much of anything in regards to this altering personality of his. Why was she doing this to him? Why did he feel like he was going mad?

Then a sudden impulse came over him. How many times had he touched her before? Once? Perhaps twice? No one else was there. She was fast asleep. The temptation was too much.

He ran his fingers over her bare arms, across the material of her skinny rib T-shirt, and up to her face. Turning his hand over, he rubbed her cheek with his relaxed knuckles. God, her pale skin was so soft. Just touching her in this way made his heart race. He brought his hand away from her face, placing it upon her hips before travelling northward to hold her exposed side where her top had rode up slightly. He gently lent over her, bringing his face down near to hers. He could hear her light breathing, could feel her exhales. The power of her delicate scent made his head spin.

He tenderly placed his lips upon her jaw, damning himself for his actions. He placed butterfly kisses along the bone, before moving the caresses down onto her neck. For the first time he felt a reaction from her; she moved slightly, bearing more of her throat to him. He took it as an invitation, pressing a few more soft pecks upon her skin. She was slightly muttering now, incoherent noises he couldn't quite make out. He continued his administrations, enjoying her responses. He worked a little harder, his mind losing all sense, instead drifting into delusion. He listened to her moans, encouraged by each one, until

"Ash," she gasped, a grin lighting up her face.

He felt his body go limp. She wasn't reacting to him at all. She thought it was Ash giving her these loving touches. He pushed himself upwards, the desire to destroy something rising once more. This wasnt fair. Wasnt fair at all!

Still looking down upon her, feeling disgusted at his actions as well as the fact he had even contemplated she was enjoying what he had done, he clenched his teeth. He moved away, sitting back upon the mattress. For the first time in years he felt his eyes sting with tears.

* * *

Ash turned the knob, almost finding himself falling as the door give way, pulling him with it. He tried to collect himself, tidying his T-shirt and attempting to walk in something resembling a straight line. He made it to the bedroom's door in a few awkward paces, leaning against the frame as soon as he reached the threshold. 

He glanced into the room. For some reason, Gary was sitting upon the bed, staring at the carpet as if it was the fibres had arranged themselves into some fascinating shape. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked more depressed than ever. Misty lay upon the mattress, entirely oblivious to the world.

"She passed out?" he asked, smiling now that he had a card to play the next time she attempted to embarrass him.

Gary's head shot up, staring wide-eyed at the black-haired boy. "Er, yeah. I think she had too much," he blurted out, the words blurred by speed.

Ash sighed. "I better get her to bed then." He made his way over to her, still feeling a little uneven in his steps. He practically collapsed upon the mattress. "Mist." He shook her softly. "Misty. It's time for bed. Come on." No response. Ash wasn't about to take that. Lifting up one of her eyelids, almost poking her eye in the endeavour, he spoke a little louder. "Get up, Mist."

She swiped his hand away, groaning in irritation. "Leave me alone," she whined. Getting back up, Ash pulled upon her arm, bringing her to a sitting position. "I know. I know. Im coming," she muttering, adding, "evil bastard," under her voice.

Gary watched as the happy couple left, every now and then bumping into one another. This friendship bullshit was going to drive him insane.


End file.
